Vida nova!
by taty w
Summary: Serena está morando com a tia e tenta recomeçar sua vida. Muitos mistérios envolvem a história. espero que gostem! E lembrem-se reviews são sempre bem vindas!ps:as meninas não são Sailors e Sailor moon não me pertence XD
1. Chapter 1

Vida nova?

Como foram tumultuados os últimos tempos para Serena. A mudança foi sem dúvida o menos estressante. É vida agitada...

Escola é para muitos um pesadelo,mas não tanto para ela. Afinal ela mudou-se e com isso esperava encontrar dificuldades, mas nenhuma poderia ser jamais comparadas com a que teve. Estava fugindo sim...

-Acorde!! Você tem que chegar mais cedo hoje lembra-se? É seu primeiro dia de aula aqui em Kyoto. – Era a segunda vez que sua tia Setsuna batia na porta para aconrdá-la.

Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem quebrados.

"Melhor eu me apresar... não posso dar trabalho para a tia Setsuna..." pensou consigo mesma a garota.

Como nunca demorou para se arrumar em alguns minutos estava entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia tia!

-Bom dia, querida. Hoje eu vou trabalhar até tarde, então você se vira para jantar?

-Pode ficar tranqüila, eu ainda vou ver se consigo um trabalho depois da escola.

-Você sabe que não precisa trabalhar...- A tia pôs sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer torradas junto com a sobrinha. – E, você sabe que não ...glup você sabe que eu não gosto de ver você usando essa maquiagem tão pesada. Você tem um rosto muito bonito devia realçar os seus contornos, e não escondê-los atrás dessa coisa preta.

Ela não respondeu ao comentário da tia e apenas despediu-se, e foi para a escola. Agora estava na capital do Japão.Dali a dois anos estariam prestando um concurso para entrar numa boa universidade. Pelo menos esse sempre foi um plano mantindo por ela.

----

"Ótimo, meu primeiro dia e já estou atrasada... cadê essa maldita sala?" Serena pensava enquanto caminhava nos corredores da escola que iam esvaziando-se dos alunos. "Perguntar? Não mesmo...achei". Ela bateu na sala e entrou, entregou o papel à professora.

-Bem vinda. Espero que os atrasos não virem rotina. Sente-se ali atrás sim.

"Que boas vindas mais calorosas..." Um sorriso foi a resposta para a professora. O que mais poderia fazer?

Aulas e mais aulas. Estar no primeiro ano de novo era chato porque as matérias ela já sabia. Finalmente chegou o intervalo.

Com sua comida na mão foi procurar um lugar tranqüilo para lanchar. Uma árvore mais afastada pareceu ser o local ideal. A árvore ficava atrás do prédio da escola e naquela hora o sol estava atrás do prédio, aquele pedaço estava nas sombras. E mesmo assim aquele lugar parecia bem agradável. Sem delongas ela começou a comer.

"Ainda bem que a tia Sets-chan sabe cozinhar bem.". Pensava enquanto comia seu delicioso lanche. Enquanto comia, tentava não pensar sobres o fatos passados.

O sinal toca e obriga aos alunos voltarem para suas salas. Quando Serena senta-se em sua carteira, percebe que alguns alunos estão olhando para ela e cochichando. " tá, é compreensível que eles estejam olhando para mim, afinal eu sou uma aluna nova, certo? Mas... tem alguma coisa errada. "

A professora começou a aula. Sem problemas,Serena responde quando a professora pergunta-lhe alguma coisa. Não é de ficar levantando a mal para responder, mas sabe bem a matéria.

O sinal toca e a escola acaba. Antes de sair da sala a professora chama Serena.

- Eu sei que você é nova aqui, mas você poderia ficar para limpar a sala? Rey Hino irá lhe explicar tudo direitinho, ok?

-Mas eu tenho um compromisso e não...- A professora não escutou Serena, pôs um pano sobre a cadeira e saiu da sala.

-... Como se eu não tivesse mais o que fazer... e quem é essa tal de Rei Hino? Ela não devia estar me ajudando – Seus pensamentos saíram por sua boca sem ela perceber enquanto passava o pano úmido em uma carteira.

-Eu sou Rey Hino. E você não parece precisar de ajuda, aposto que já foi empregada de alguém antes. Portanto quando acabar feche as janelas e a porta.

-Você espera que eu faça tudo sozinha mesmo que a professora tenha mandado você me ajudar?

-Eu não espero nada. Eu sei que você fará. E se dizer algo em que acha que vão acreditar? Na aula modelo ou numa novata prosti...-Rey não terminou sua frase.Encarou Serena com desdém e saiu da sala.

Serena foi atrás dela. Ninguém chamaria-a de prostituta e sairia impune.

-O que você falou sua esnobe? Prostituta, foi isso?  
-Você é quem está falando, acho que a carapuça serve então.- Falou Rey sem nem mesmo virar-se para encarar Serena.

-Olhe mim enquanto falo com você! A única prostituta aqui deve ser você. –Rey parou de andar pelo corredor vazio, virou e olhou furiosa para Serena. Como ela ousava dizer aquilo de alguém como ela? Tentando se conter respondeu:

-Cala-boca novata! –E Rey começou a dar lentos passos na direção de Serena- Você não sabe de nada, você é a santinha, a vítima! Faça-me um favor e vê se enxerga! Você não tem moral alguma para falar de ninguém e...-Serena não a deixou continuar

-Moral? Você não me conhece para me julgar. Mas só pelo que você me demonstra além de esnobe é uma p riquinha que vive as custas do papai e não sabe como é a vida de verdade. Você e suas amiguinhas ficam fazendo fofocas e vivem uma mentira ...-Rey apontou o dedo para o rosto de Serena

-Nunca, nunca fale sobre meu pai, ouviu? –Serena deu um tapa na mão de Rey que estava a centímetros de seu rosto. Rey não pode segurar-se mais. Deu um tapa na cara de Serena.

Tapas rolavam soltos. E a cada mão no rosto a força aumentava. Os tapas viraram socos e puxões de cabelo. Xingamentos em meio de leves resmungos de dor. Nenhuma queria demonstrar estar se machucando apesar da força dos golpes. Não demorou para as duas caírem no chão e continuarem se batendo. Serena conseguiu ficar sobre Rey e dava-lhes fortes tapas no rosto, começou a descontar em Rey toda sua raiva.

Rey debatia-se tentando se livrar dela e começou a socar a barriga de Serena. Nenhuma das duas eram muito fortes, mais estavam ficando seriamente machucadas. Serena fechou o punho e quando estava para acertar o rosto de Rey alguém lhe segurou. Não sabia dizer quem era mais era bem forte.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Para vocês duas! Ei, eu não fiz nada! –Reclamou ao levar um pisão no pé.

-Me solta! Eu ainda não acabei de bater nessa pu .Ahhh

As duas queriam continuar se agredindo e os dois garotos que as seguravam acabavam levando alguns tapas para que as soltassem.

Entre gritos e reclamações o garoto que segurava Serena conseguiu levá-la para dentro da sala de aula.

-Calma! Chega, vocês já brigaram demais. Senta ai e se limpa que se a professora descobrir vocês podem até ser expulsas. Ei, eu não fiz nada!

-Me deixa acabar com ela! Anda, eu nem te conheço, sai da frente! –Dizia tentando tirar o garoto da frente da porta, sem sucesso.

Ele segurou os punhos de Serena abaixou sua mão e se aproximou dos seus ouvidos. –Meu nome é Darien. E a garota que você estava batendo é a minha namorada. Então é melhor você fazer o que eu disse.

Serena puxou sua mão e respirou fundo. Demorou um pouco,mas ela conseguiu se acalmar.

-E você é?- Perguntou o rapaz.

Somente agora Serena prestou atenção nele. Alto moreno, e bem forte. Olhos azuis que pareciam ser tão bondosos. Serena abriu a boca para dizer seu nome, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Na segunda tentativa foi impedida porque Rey abriu a porta e apareceu atrás de seu namorado.

-Vamos embora Darien, antes que a professora venha.-Ela parecia estar nervosa ainda e com isso abraçou o namorado. Olhou com raiva para Serena e disse:: -Você não vai falar nada sobre o que houve aqui para ninguém. Eu não quero ser expulsa. –E com isso puxou o namorado para fora da sala.

-Tchau- Disse Darien antes de sair do campo de visão de Serena. Ela permaneceu onde estava e percebeu que tinha um garoto fora da sala olhando para ela. Foi ele que segurou Rey agora pouco. Ao longe ambos escutaram Rey brigando com o namorado por ter falado tchau para Serena e ele apenas escutava.

Ela saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

-Você está bem?- perguntou o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

-Eu pareço estar bem? –Perguntou Serena com sarcasmo e com um sorriso falso. –Ai, minha boca.

Realmente não parecia estar bem. Os cabelos loiros estavam muito bagunçados, a blusa do uniforme estava rasgada, a sai estava fora de lugar e tanto a blusa quanto a saia estavam sujos com sangue. Na sombrancelha tinha um corte que escorria sangue e descia por todo o rosto, a maquiagem estava toda borrada e ela mais parecia um monstro. A boca estava sangrando também e estava bem inchada. Sobre os olhos estava roxo e no braço também tinha uma marca roxa assim como na perna direita. Serena parou e encarou o menino. Começou a ficar tonta e parecia que ia cair. Parecia não, caiu. Só que antes de cair o garoto a segurou.

Oie!

Bem essa não é minha primeira fic mas espero conseguir terminá-la!! Desculpa pela baixaria logo no primeiro cap, mas assim fica mais "picante"XDD

Espero que gostem e por favor deixem rewiens!!


	2. Chapter 2

Uma forte dor de cabeça e uma dor no estômago fizeram Serena acordar. Abriu os olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los por culpa da claridade. Devagar conseguiu abri-los. Ela não estava na casa da tia, isso tinha certeza. Conseguiu se levantar e olhou em volta.O quarto em que estava era bem arrumado, mas sem nenhum vestígio de pertencer a uma menina. "Ótimo, aconteceu de novo..."

Flash back

A claridade fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. Sentou-se na cama e olhou a sua volta. Estava num quarto no qual ela já conhecia bem. A bagunça cotinuava a mesma. "Ele não vai mudar tão fácil." Pensou. Serena então se levantou e não conseguiu manter-se em pé. Cai na cama novamente. A cabeça doía muito! Então percebeu que não estava como antes... ela ela...

"O que...?Ai m!!!"

Fim do flash back

"Quero sair logo daqui, não importa como. Será que...? calma, sere, calma!" Serena caminhou até a porta e antes de abri-la olhou como estava vestida. Ela ainda estava com o uniforme todo rasgado. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu a sala. Era um pouco maior que o quarto, e pelo que conseguia ver tinha um sofá , uma tevê e uma mesinha de centro com algumas revistas em cima. Ainda tinha mais duas portas fechadas e Serena percebeu que a cozinha estava emendada na sala por um vão na parede (1). Antes de sair do quarto ela respirou fundo.

Percebeu que sua mochila estava sobre o sofá. Sem pensar duas vezes foi pegá-la para sair daquele apartamento, mas ela acabou chamando atenção de alguém que estava na cozinha.

-Que bom que você já acordou! Como se sente? –Serena com a mochila nas costas não conseguiu se virar para encará-lo.

-Espero que esteja melhor. Meu nome é Andrew e eu te trouxe para o meu apartamento, na verdade ele não é só meu, mas... Bom isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu estou preparando algo para comermos, eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros no meu quarto, espere um pouco e eu vou buscar ok?

Andrew não obteve resposta, mas mesmo assim foi em direção ao quarto que estava com a porta fechada. Assim que ele entrou no quarto Serena, um tanto assustada sai do apartamento. Ela chama o elevador, mas ele demora demais. "5°...6°...7°... que droga de andar é esse? " Ela continua apertar freneticamente o botão na esperança que o elevador chegue mais rápido. 11°. O elevador chega e ao abrir a porta ela vê pelo espelho que Andrew está atrás dela. Ele não parece estar bravo. Apenas curioso. Eles continuam se encarando pelo espelho sem falarem nada até que a porta do elevador começa a se fechar. Serena põe a mão na porta, impedindo-a que a feche.

Ela ainda não está bem. Seu corpo todo treme. Andrew percebeu, ele não podia deixá-la sair naquele estado. Então ele pega a mão de Serena que segura o elevador.

-Deixe eu cuidar dos seus ferimentos, depois você vai, ok?Eu prometo que não vou te machucar.

Serena tenta se acalmar respirando fundo. A mão dele é tão quente. Tem tantas perguntas em mente, mas não consegue dizer nada. Enfim junta forças e diz bem baixinho, como num sussurro: - Por quê?

-Porquê? Olhe com você está, não pode sair assim na rua certo? – Falou Andrew num tom de brincadeira. Serena não respondeu apenas pensou consigo mesma "pena? Se for isso eu já devia ter ido embora..." –E... e você é nova na escola e eu não te conheço e.. se...- "Ele está envergonhado?" – se você não se importar queria te conhecer melhor... – Ao terminar de falar Andrew sorriu para Serena.Esperava que a tivesse convencido a ficar.

Alguma coisa a manteve ali por tanto tempo. "Por que não fui pela escada?". Ela não sabia bem o que era, mas da forma como ele falou com ela, a forma como ele a tratou, o sorriso, alguma coisa fez com ela voltasse para o apartamento. Sem dizer nada entrou e se sentou no sofá ao lado de sua mochila.

Ainda perplexo Andrew a seguiu. Parecia que tinha ganhado algum prêmio por tê-la feito ficar mais um pouco. Iria aproveitar cada segundo. Assim que fechou a porta tentou puxar assunto com ela.

-Eu fiz meu miojo especial, espero que goste! Se não gostar eu posso te preparar um sanduíche também! E tem também uns pedaços de pizza de calabresa de ontem... Já sei, você gostaria de água? Suco?Refrigerante? Cerveja?   
"Como fala! Mas até que ele é bem bonitinho... como eu pude pensar algo assim dele, ele é tão inocente quanto uma criança... não., as aparências enganam! Vai com calma... mais bem que ele parece uma criança mesmo"  
-Se não quiser tem um restaurante aqui perto bem legal e nós podemos...- Andrew estava na cozinha todo atrapalhado tirando água da geladeira, colocando a de volta. Quanto menos ela respondia mais nervoso ele ficava e com isso falava.

-Suco de uva está ótimo. Seu miojo também. –Serena tentou não ser grosseira, falou na melhor voz que conseguiu fazer. Assim que ela falou Andrew trouxe o suco e o miojo numa bandeja com talheres e guardanapo.

-Normalmente comemos no sofá, mas se você quiser sentar no balcão...

-Não, está bom aqui.

Andrew parecia extremamente feliz! Ele pegou o kit e ajoelhou-se na frente de Serena que apoiava a bandeja no colo.

-Será que eu posso...?

-Pode. Serena pôs a bandeja na mesinha de centro em cima das revistas e sem olhar para Andrew deixou que ele começa-se a limpar seus machucados. O sangue já estava seco, o que tornava o trabalho de Andrew mais difícil e Serena teimava em encarar o chão o que não ajudava muito também.

-Quanto tempo eu...?

-Duas horas. Assim que saímos da escola eu te trouxe para cá e te pus na cama. –Ela fez menção de encará-lo, mas deteve-se.- Por favor não pense que eu me aproveitei de você porque eu nunca faria isso. Eu tenho uma roupa menor se você quiser se trocar depois e..

Serena cerrou os olhos como se sentisse dor.

-O que eu fiz?

-Achei que você falou que não ia me machucar... isso dói.

-Ah, ... me desculpa! Nossa eu não queria, mas é que merthiolate dói mesmo e , me desculpe.

-Esta tudo bem, estou brincando.

Depois que Andrew terminou de limpar o rosto de Serena ele colocou alguns curativos e passou gelol no roxo do braço. Ele olhou para a perna da menina e viu que ali também estava roxo, ele olhou para ela que entendeu o recado e passou a si mesma o gelol .

-O...Obrigada. –Serena não conseguia encará-lo cara a cara, sempre desviava o olhar. E percebeu que o apartamento tinha uma pequena varanda que emendava com a sala.

Andrew continuou falando. Era como se ele falasse sozinho, um monologo! Serena limitava-se a respostar curtas e objetivas. Não por falta de interesse ou por mesquise. Ela só não conseguia conversar com ele direito. Ele comentou algo engraçado que a fez derrubar suco em si mesma. Ele tentou limpar mais não queria tocar no seio, onde a mancha ficou. Ela sorriu com o mal jeito dele, e tentou limpar a si mesma, mas a mancha já estava impregnada. Como se importasse alguma coisa, já que o uniforme estava sujo com sangue e poeira.

-Esse sorriso é melhor do que o que você me deu na escola!

Serena ficou encabulada e terminou logo de comer. Assim que ela terminou ele foi lavar a louça sem nem mesmo perguntar se ela queria mais. Enquanto lavava a louça percebeu que nem havia perguntado se ela queria mais.

-Me desculpe, você quer mais? Nossa que falta de educação a minha, nem perguntei se você queria mais e eu nem...

Serena não respondeu de imediato. Levantou-se do sofá e pos o copo vazio que bebia na pia e agradeceu, mas estava satisfeita.

Ela conseguiu encará-lo, e ele deu um sorriso bobo. "por que ele está rindo?"

-Que foi? –Perguntou Serena meio emcabulada.

-Você fica mais bonita sem maquiagem!

"Será que ele está gostando de mim...? Ele acabou de me contar a vida inteira, mas mal me conhece..."

-Eu preciso ir.- Serena voltou para a sala e pegou sua mochila. Andrew começou a falar mais apressado ainda:

-Por favor eu não quis te ofender! Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser pode ir tomar banho eu te ajudo. Não, não! Eu não vou te ajudar no banho, mas posso te dar uma camiseta e shorts. Foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu não quero prendê-la aqui, mas você tem certeza que está bem , eu posso levá-la para casa se quiser, eu não estou mais com o carro, mas posso fazer companhia e ..

Serena não deixou-o continuar. Não podia pedir para que ele calasse a boca depois dele ter sido tão amigável. Ela levantou seu indicador e pousou sobre a boca do rapaz.

-Obrigada por tudo. Eu já estou bem não se preocupe e consigo ir sozinha para casa. Até mais.

Ela mesma abriu a porta do apartamento e chamou o elevador.Enquanto o elevador subia, Andrew perguntou: Você acha que eu falo demais?

Serena não respondeu, apenas sorriu e entrou no elevador. Escutou ele dizendo tchau e também não respondeu.

Por mais que sua razão obrigava-a a desconfiar do ocorrido, eu coração sabia que ele não tinha feito nada. E as vezes é melhor seguir o coração.

--------

"Eu não posso ir para uma entrevista assim...e não da tempo de voltar para a casa da tia. Será que eu compro alguma coisa? O pior é que não tem nenhuma loja que eu goste aqui perto..."

Serena acabou aceitando a idéia de ir comprar uma roupa. Não que lhe imcomodasse andar com o uniforme rasgado e sujo no meio da rua, mas ela queria o emprego porque pagavam como integral, mesmo sendo de meio período. E para conseguir teria que se vestir bem. O que o seu futuro patrão pensaria se a visse toda suja? Definitivamente o emprego não seria dela.

A entrevista era as 6:00. Ainda sobrava tempo. Todas as lojas pareciam com seu antigo guarda-roupa. 5:30. não havia mais tempo.

"A próxima eu entro."

E entrou. A vendedora ao vê-la não sabia o que fazer. Se vendia a roupa ou perguntava se Serena estava bem. Ela pareceu mais nervosa que Andrew!

-Eu estou bem. Só preciso de uma roupa... –Sem mesmo a vendedora ter perguntado Serena achou melhor informá-la na esperança de sair logo dali.

Preto não havia na loja. Por falta de tempo e até de vontade Serena escolheu uma blusa roxa ¾ para esconder o machucado do braço e uma corsário jeans. Enquanto a vendedora colocava seu uniforme numa sacola Serena arrumou seu cabelo. Decidiu prendê-lo uma trança longa desde o alto da cabeça, e amarrou com uma fita lilás com a ajuda da vendedora.

-Muito obrigada.

-Você tem certeza que não quer que eu jogue essa coisa fora?

-Não. Eu vou ficar com ela. – A vendedora então se despediu mesmo achando muito estanho alguém querer manter aquela roupa, que estava com mais cara de pano de chão.

Dez pras seis e falta menos de uma quadra." Vai dar tempo"

Infelizmente não deu. Serena presenciou uma menina sento assaltada e os ladrões derrubarem uma senhora no chão quando ela atravessava a faixa de pedestres. O sinal abriu. A senhora não conseguia se levantar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a menina atravessou a rua . Sem ter sido atropelada conseguiu chegar junto a senhora no chão. Os carros buzinavam e xingavam. A senhora estava muito assustada, ela devia ter uns 90 anos e todos esses anos pesavam em suas costas como nunca. Serena conseguiu erguê-la. A senhora chorava e parecia agradecer a Serena que não prestava muita atenção nas palavras da senhora.

Eles estavam numa avenida muito movimentada e um carro cabou batendo em outro gerando maior alvoroço. Serena tentou levar a senhora para a calçada, sem sucesso já que os carros não paravam. Ela começou a rezar para que o sinal fechasse e segurou firme a senhora. O sinal fechou.

Outras pessoas ajudaram Serena levar a senhora para a calçada. As duas estavam bem, mas a menina ainda estava sem a bolsa e o bandido longe. A senhora não se cansava de agradecer, e Serena após se acalmar agradeceu também a senhora, pediu para que um rapaz cuidasse dela. Pediu para avisarem a família para ver se alguém podia ir buscá-la despediu-se. Não conseguia reconciliar muito bem seus pensamentos, não sabia para onde estava indo, mas andava. Um carro passou em alta velocidade ao seu lado espirrando a água que estava no chão em Serena. A água fria fez ela lembrar da entrevista e percebeu que estava indo pelo caminho contrário.

Voltou e foi para o game center. Sentou-se em uma mesa e esperou pelo gerente vim falar com ela. Realmente não importava com estava vestida agora, nem o que iria dizer, ela fechou os olhos e tentou organizar mais uma vez seus pensamentos. Quantos problemas para uma dia! Parecia que tudo acontecera em uma semana!

-Senhorita Tsukino?

Saindo de seus pensamentos ela abriu os olhos e encarou seu futuro pratrão, ou pleo menos esperava.

-Sim, sou eu!

-posso ver seu currículo? –Serena abriu a mochila e entregou seu currículo ao patrão. –Obrigado. Bom deixe-me explicar tudo. –Enquanto ele lia o currículo foi falando com Serena- Eu sou o dono deste lugar, mas passo o dia inteiro fora. Na verdade meus filhos são os gerentes daqui, mas com eles tiverem um problema eu os substitui. O trabalho é de meio período e como você tem um pouco de experiência não deve demorar a se adaptar, - "ufa, consegui!" – Se – "ou não..." – a senhorita for escolhida.

-Confio em meus filhos e sei que são justos então não acredito que você terá problema com eles. A, se permite-me a pergunta, o que aconteceu com você?

Não tinha como não reparar a cara pálida ainda de Serena, os machucados no rosto a mão ainda trêmula e voz rouca, sem falar na roupa molhada.

-Infelizmente não tive um bom dia. Eu prefiro não contar-lhe o que aconteceu agora pois queria que o senhor me julgasse pela minha capacidade e não por minha aparência aliada a uma história na qual nem eu acreditaria. – Ele não respondeu, mas pareceu feliz com a resposta – Se o senhor quiser eu posso ficar hoje de teste para o senhor me avaliar e ...

-Acho que isso não será necessário. –Alguma coisa dizia que ela perdeu o emprego. –Com licença preciso atender essa ligação.

-Alô? Sim é ele. Quando? Acalme-se... já estou indo lhe buscar. Um anjo é? Tudo bem, estou chegando. –Ele desligou o celular e pareceu intrigado com a ligação. Serena queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas não teve tempo porque seu futuro patrão a encarou e falou:

-O emprego é seu. Esteja aqui depois da escola.

-Muito obrigada! O senhor não vai se arrepender.

-Eu acho melhor mesmo. Estava em dúvida sobre você, mas depois desse telefonema não posso me preocupar com isso. Com licença e até amanha.

Serena queria agradecer a pessoa por ter ligado, mesmo parecendo um problema. Pelo menos agora poderia dividir as despesas com sua tia. E o resto seria guardado para uma eventual fatalidade. Não queria depender dos outros, principalmente de uns tempo para cá.

"Agora é voltar para a casa da tia Sets-chan.Tomara que nada mais me aconteça!"

-------

A volta para casa felizmente foi tranqüila. Depois te ter jantado e arrumado a cozinha Serena desmaio sobre sua cama. Não sonhou, não teve pesadelo e nem acordou durante a noite. Apenas dormiu.

**Oiee**

**Espero q vcs estejam gostando XD desculpa por quase matar a Serena duas vezes no mesmo dia! Hehe eu quis mostrar como a Serena mesmo não sendo Sailor é corajosa hehe, e o Andrew eu acabei baseando num amigo meu XD ele tah bm diferente do desenho e td +.  
para os próximos caps, prometo mais supresas e explicações XD  
bom, mtooooo obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Sakura- hehe fazer o q eu gosto de por um pouko de drama XD + a fic vai ficar mais calma daqui em diante, pelo menos atentados de morte não vão haver tão cedo.**

**Timbi- hehe eu não terminei a minhas ultimas fics acabo sempre deixando pro final.. + eu vou dar um jeito de acabar! Eu sei como é ficar sem tempo+ tenta atualizar as suas tbm**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****- q bom q vc gosto! Fiko Felix XD, bom por enquanto a Rey vai continuar como namorada do Darien, mas tenho planos para separá-los... hehe nem q algm morra pra isso! (brinkadeirinha! Eu Nau sei ainda o q vou fazer com os casais XD)**

**Polly- hehe eu tbm não gosto mto do jeito de bobinha da Serena q algms pessaos teimam em por, por issu to tentnado fazer algo diferente! Bm, não é uma fic Serena e Seya e pretendo destruir o laço da Rey com o Darien XD nem q o Andrew entre no meio! Haha **

**(1) imaginem a cozinha daquele estilo q as pessoas chamam de americana, com um vão q da pra sala, e com um banquinho. **


	3. Chapter 3

-Acorde Serena! –Era a tia Sets-chan batendo na porta.

-Já vou...- Serena respondeu tão baixo que nem se a tia estivesse dentro do quarto escutaria.

Serena após se trocar e arrumar o básico de seu quarto foi para o banheiro. O espelho não era muito grande, mas a imagem refletia o rosto pálido de Serena. A tia ainda não a tinha visto. Os machucados estavam muito marcados ainda. Serena pegou sua maquiagem e depois de passar lápis, rímel e sombra preta tentou esconder o roxo dos olhos, o corte na sombrancelha...Não adiantou muita coisa principalmente porque a maquiagem preta dos olhos chamava atenção pros olhos azuis dela, e conseqüentemente pro seu rosto.

"Droga, a tia sets-chan vai brigar comigo... mas se eu tirar o preto talvez ela nem repare.. Que se dane"

Serena colocou na mochila uma roupa para ir ao trabalho depois da escola. Foi para a cozinha. Sentou-se e começou a comer, não pretendia contar para a tia sobre o dia anterior, como ela mesma disse ontem, nem ela acreditaria. Mas era melhor contar alguma coisa...

-Eu consegui o emprego lá no Game Center. É uma lanchonete, karaokê e tem alguns jogos de vídeo-games (1).

-Eu acho ótimo você querer trabalhar, mas não concordo. Você sabe que eu não vou deixar que nada falte para você e esse trabalho ainda pode prejudicar seus estudos...-A tia de Serena ainda não tinha prestado muita atenção nela.Estava comendo em pé olhando uns papéis. Serena realmente achou que poderia sair dali sem que a tia visse seu rosto.

-Eu prometo que não vou me prejudicar na escola pelo trabalho. E além do que é só meio período e fica perto de casa.

A tia sentou-se na mesa e pegou uma caneca e olhou para Serena, que assim que a tia sentou-se começou a olhar para baixo.

-Promete? Mas o quê..?Olhe para mim Serena, quem fez isso?-Serena até se surpreendeu com o modo que a tia falou. Não demonstrou nervosismo, ela falou com muita calma e seriedade. Era óbvio que ela ficou preocupada.

-Eu... eu tive uma briga com uma garota na escola.

-Você planejava me contar?

-Não, achei que você ficaria nervosa assim como a minha mãe...

-Meu bem, o fato de nós sermos irmãs não significa que somos iguais.Sinceramente estou decepcionada com você, achei que você confiasse em mim. – A tia realmente ficou magoada com a atitude da sobrinha, e está percebeu. Apesar da maneira dura como ela falou não tinha intenções de ofender Serena.

-Você não vai querer saber o motivo ou me por de castigo?

-Se você não confiou em mim para dizer que brigou, não acho que vai querer me contar o motivo... E acho que a dor que você está sentindo ou que você sentiu já serviram de castigo suficiente.

Setsuna se levantou, abriu o armário e pegou uma aspirina. Entregou todo o conteúdo a Serena para que se ela senti-se dor.

-Eu não quero falar sobre a briga... Mas queria te contar que ajudei uma senhora ontem. –Serena queria lhe contar todo o ocorrido, mas a tia lhe cortou.

-Você tem um bom coração. Agora vá para a escola. Se tiver algum problema pode me ligar. –Serena não pretendia ligar para ela se algo acontecesse, queria tentar lidar sozinha com a situação em vez de fugir...

------

Ao chegar na escola foi para a sua sala, sentou-se na carteira ,não olhou e muito menos falou com ninguém. Serena foi uma das primeiras a chegar. Estranho já que ela estava acostumada a chegar sempre atrasada, mas é passado.

Uma menina que Serena não conhecia sentou-se na carteira da frente, e ali não era seu lugar. Serena continuou com seu aparelho de música no ouvido e não prestou atenção á ela.

-Foi um menino quem fez isso?-A garota perguntou.

-Quê?

-Foi um menino quem fez isso? –Repetiu a garota.

-Eu entendi a pergunta, mas não entendi o motivo.-Serena começou a prestar atenção a garota, ela era morena e tinha um porte atlético. A voz era firme e os olhos delas mostravam curiosidade.

-Se foi um garoto quem fez isso, independente do motivo, ele vai pagar. –Serena ficou curiosa com a garota.Ela nem a conhecia e queria ajudá-la, de certa forma.

-Não foi um garoto...e mesmo que fosse eu não diria.

A menina se levantou e foi para o seu lugar. Serena ficou ainda mais curiosa, mas não iria atrás dela. Ninguém sabia sobre a briga com Rey, e iria continuar assim, se dependesse de Serena.

Rey entrou na sala, mas Serena não a viu. A um grupo de garotas foi cumprimentá-la e virem seu rosto, e a quantidade de perguntas foi aumentando assim como as pessoas curiosas para saberem o que aconteceu.

Serena percebeu que Rey havia chego, mas não olhou para ela em nenhum minuto. Sabia que o rosto da garota estava bem pior que o seu, e não tinha intenções de aumentar a tensão entre elas. E em nenhum momento arrependeu-se do que havia feito.

-Eu estou bem. –Repetia Rey.-Estive envolvida num acidente ontem a tarde. –Na verdade ela não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos queria ter vindo para a escola. Mas não ia demonstrar estar mal para aquela garota.

A professora entrou em seguida e as aulas começaram.Rey olhava discretamente para Serena, queria saber se ela estava preocupada, mas isso só aumentou a raiva de Rey contra Serena. "Aquela v não demonstra nem estar arrependida, está me ignorando completamente. Mas eu vou acabar com ela... quem vai sair ganhando sou eu com a humilhação pela qual vou fazê-la passar."

--------

O sinal tocou e o intervalo começou. Uma roda de garotas e garotos se formaram em volta de Rey para saber o ocorrido. Até a professora pediu para falar a sós com ela. Serena sabia que podia ficar traquila já que Rey deixou claro ontem que não queria ser expulsa então não procuraria por isso.

Serena foi sentar-se na árvore atrás do prédio da escola. Estava tão atenta aos seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que tinha uma companhia ali. Pesava na reação de sua tia, no menino Andrew, e por mais que não tentasse não conseguia tirar o tal Darien de seus pensamentos. "Será que aquela senhora está bem? " O intervalo passou tão rápido que ela não conseguiu comer seu lanche. Tentou comer umas bolachas bem rápido e acabou se engasgando. Enquanto bebia um pouco d'água viu que a garota morena que perguntou mais cedo se Serena havia apanhado de um garoto, estava sentada na árvore também do lado contrário. As duas pareceram surpresas ao se verem.

Serena voltou para a sala de aula. Assim que o sinal bateu indicando o término das aulas Serena levantou-se foi para o banheiro se trocar. Quando saiu do banheiro viu Andrew conversando com Rey e Darien. Ela ficou encarando-o um pouco, ele fez menção de vim falar com ela, mas ela já estava fora da vista dele. Rey não percebeu nada, mas Darien viu Serena e depois pensou em ir falar com Andrew.

"Achei que ao me mudar poderia fugir dos meus problemas e recomeçar. Não queria ganhar mais problemas. E ainda tenho que descobrir porque Rey ficou me chamando de p .E aquela garota morena querendo me proteger... foi a primeira pessoa que realmente veio falar comigo..."Assim como no recreio Serena pensava no caminho para o Game Center.

------

Assim que entrou no Game Center Serena foi para o balcão falar com uma garçonete sobre onde poderia deixar suas coisas. Quando a garçonete veio falar com Serena ela não pode acreditar. Era a mesma garota morena que veio falar com ela de manhã.

-Oi, não sabia que você era a nova garçonete. Bom, bem-vinda! Meu nome é Lita e você é?-Serena achou que agora ela foi simpática que de manhã.

-Serena, prazer. Por onde eu começo?

-Por aqui, vem comigo. –Lita levou Serena para a parte de trás do Game Center onde ficava os armários. Durante o caminho foi explicando como era trabalhar no Game, o que ela deveria fazer. Ela foi bem simpática e Serena queria tentar conversar com ela mais tarde. Agora era hora de trabalho.

-Eu fiquei sabendo sobre ontem a tarde.Você por acaso sabe quem trabalha aqui também?

-Não, deveria? –De certo modo a pergunta da Lita deixou Serena receosa.

-Sim, mas podemos conversar depois, ou você mesma vai descobrir. Tá agitado aqui hoje o começo de semana, então ao trabalho.

Serena cometeu alguns erros, mas nada de anormal para o seu primeiro dia. Lita estava sempre aconselhando-a de alguma forma.

Falta duas horas para fechar o Game Center e Serena estava morta. Ainda tinha alguns jovens lá. Era o ponto de encontro de vários adolescentes, as meninas vinham com as amigas e namorados para conversar, os meninos vinham para jogar vídeo-games principalmente. Alguns deles ficavam paquerando, mas o importante era que eles consumiam.  
Serena foi levar um pedido para uma mesa quando ouviu o sino tocar indicando mais clientes. Ela virou-se para ver quem eram os clientes e teve uma surpresa.

**Oiee!!**

**Fico muito feliz ao saber que vocês estão gostando! Hehe tô tentando agilizar a fic pq depois do feriado vai complica pelas minhas provas e por uma simulação que vou fazer. Infelizmente eu acabei escrevendo a fic sem nenhuma informação sobre as escolas japonesas, plz se alguém puder me dar uma luz ficarei mto feliz e vou agilizar ainda mais a fic!! Hehe não serio agora, alguém sabe mais ou menos que horas acabam as escolas japonesas e quantos anos tem o colegial? **

**Uma coisa que eu mesmo percebi é que eu não consigu manter muito uma estrutura fixa do texto, depende do meu humor! Hehe, o primeiro cap eu tava meio depre, no segundo tava super bem XD espero conseguir concertar isso. E não se preocupem em deixar reviews com a opinião de vcs, acho mto úteis quando estou sem idéias e receber críticas também não é nada mal, já que vou tentar melhorar a fic.Eu gosto bastante de escrever, mas agradar as pessoas acho q é melhor ainda!**

**Bom as Reviews:**

**Sylvana: muito obrigada! Espero que vc goste! **

**Polly: hehe eu me acho um pouco mais parecida com a rey e a SerenaXDD Eu adoro a Rey no anime! Hehe**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****: hehe ficou kawaii não? Eu gosto dos dois Andrews, do anime e o meu XDD + eu devia ter mudado o nome dele pq um não tem mto a ver com outro. **

**Espero q vcs continuem gostando **

**(1)- akelas maquinas de vídeo-games que tem normalmente em buffets, etc..**

**bjxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**oie, gnt eu coloquei no outro cap q a Lita era garçonete+ Noam, ela é cozinheira ok? Tipo ela eh uma faz tudo, mas principalmente cozinheira.**

Quem estava entrando no Game Center era Andrew e Darien. Os dois estavam conversando e quando viram Serena os encarando, ambos sorriram. Mas o sorriso de Darien não era tão belo nem tão sincero quanto o de Andrew, que realmente pareceu feliz ao vê-la.

Serena entregou o pedido e voltou para o balcão pegar mais pedidos. Ela apenas deu oi para os rapazes pegou o sanduíche e foi levá-lo para a mesa 5.

-Já que vocês viram que está tumultuado porque não ajudam? –Perguntou Lita num tom de brincadeira, enquanto colocava o suco de laranja num copo.

-Você sabe que hoje é o meu dia de folga. – Depois de ter falado isso Darien sorriu e começou a folhear o cardápio. É claro que ele já o sabia de cor, fez isso mais para provocar Andrew e Lita.

-Eu entrego os pedidos, melhor você e a Serena ficarem aqui no balcão. –Sorriu Andrew para Lita ignorando o comentário do "amigo". –Er... e como ela tem se saído?

-Bem..-Lita estranhou, era a primeira vez desde que trabalhava no Game Center que Andrew perguntava como estava indo uma das funcionárias. –Ela não quebrou nada ainda.

-Me vê um milkshake de morango, por favor Lita.-Ela acenou com a cabeça confirmando..

Um pouco mais afastado dali Serena se virá,com mais pedidos a mão, e da de cara com Andrew.Ela o olha da cabeças aos pés e repara que ele também está usando o avental amarrado na cintura, assim como ela. "Será que ele trabalha aqui?" Serena não perguntou, passou por ele e foi até o balcão.

-Era sobre isso que eu deveria saber?-Perguntou Serena a Lita meio sem jeito.

-É. Me da uma mãozinha aqui atrás e já que ele chegou atrasado ele vai cuidar das entregas. É melhor tirar suas pulseiras –Lita falou sem olhar para ela. Durante o tempo que estava trabalhando Serena não recebeu nenhuma queixa sobre a comida, alias eram só elogios. Lita realmente era uma ótima cozinheira.

Serena foi até a pia e demorou um pouco para tirar as pulseiras de seu pulso. Enquanto lavava suas mãos ela viu as marcas que tanto queria esquecer. Aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças amargas, lembranças que ela preferia ter enterrado junto com... Mesmo estando com os pulsos sobre a água corrente Serena fica pálida e com dificuldade de respirar.

-Você está bem?-Pergunta Lita ao ver o estado que Serena fica.

Darien também começa a prestar atenção na loira. –Eu estou ...estou bem.Não comi nada a tarde inteira, deve ser isso.

Serena fechou a torneia e esperava que aquela sensação, que aquelas lembranças fossem embora.Não foram. Serena tenta continuar a trabalhar, vê que alguém pediu um suco de laranja, ela devagar com a faca corta as laranjas ao meio e põe na máquina. Segura com a mão tremendo o copo esperando o líquido da laranja espremida.

Andrew chega ao balcão e também observa Serena com curiosidade. Nenhum dos três sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem o que iria acontecer. Lita a chama mais duas vezes e parece que ela não presta atenção.

O suco começa a descer pelo copo. O laranja torna-se vermelho para os olho de Serena. Lita tira o copo das mãos de Serena e a puxa para uma mesa perto do balcão. Ela não sabe o que está acontecendo, nem quem a puxa. Lita para perto da mesa e pede para que Serena se sente. Serena tenta mais não consegue. Ao dobrar os joelhos perde o equilíbrio e cai batendo a cabeça na mesa antes de cair no chão.

Alguns clientes curiosos aproximam-se para saber o que estava acontecendo e outros riam da cena. Darien e Andrew acalmam os clientes falando que ela não tinha comido nada e estava fraca, e Andrew lançou um olhar mortal para os que riam.

Quando Serena acordou não havia mais barulho no Game Center. Ela se levantou devagar e olhou em volta. Encontrou Lita, Darien e Andrew conversando e arrumando o Game, procurou o relógio na parede e viu que já fazia cerca de 2 horas que o Game estava fechado. "A tia vai ficar brava" Foi a única coisa que pensou.

Lita percebeu que ela acordou e avisou os meninos. Andrew foi ao encontro de Serena e Lita foi para trás do balcão. Darien continuou o que estava fazendo.

-Você está bem?-Serena sentia-se envergonhada e não quis olhar para ele. Parecia comum ela ficar desmaiando e sendo socorrida por ele.

-Acho, acho que sim. Eu desmaiei?

-Foi. –Dessa vez quem respondeu foi Lita que sentou onde antes Serena estava deitada. Ela pôs um prato na frente dela –Se você comer muito corre o risco de vomitar, mas tem que recuperar pelo menos um pouco de suas energias. Então é melhor você comer.-Ela parecia tão simpática. Serena não queria comer, mas era melhor não contrariar, então pegou uma colher e começou a comer a torta de chocolate a sua frente.

Andrew parecia estar muito nervoso, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Serena. Mil perguntas vairavam sua mente. Lita estranhou novamente o comportamento dele. Ele nunca ficava nervoso perto de mulher alguma. E antes que ele começasse a metralhá-la de perguntas ela falou:

-Quando você acabar de comer pode nós explicar o que houve?

Serena não respondeu. Comia o mais lentamente possível para evitar as perguntas. Como não havia jeito ela começou a comer normalmente e assim que terminou Lita perguntou se ela queria mais.Serena recusou e agradeceu.

-Estava muito bom.

-A Lita é a melhor cozinheira de todas.-Falou Andrew sorrindo. –Então, o que houve?

Serena ficou não queria responder, não queria que eles soubessem. Ela pegou suas pulseiras e começou a mexer com elas freneticamente."Minhas pulseiras, quem as pois de volta?" Ela olhou para Lita que apenas sorriu. Serena sorriu de volta como se agradecesse.

-Eu não comi o dia inteiro, nem café da manha, fiquei fraca. Sinceramente me desculpem! Eu, eu, não queria dar uma má impressão logo no meu primeiro dia. –Serena sabia que era mentira, assim como Lita também sabia, já que a tinha visto no lanche da escola.

-Você pode comer o que quiser quando estiver aqui. Será descontado metade do seu salário, mas é melhor do que desmaiar de fome! –Andrew sorria.

- é por isso que você é magrinha, você não come. –Darien se juntou a conversa- Acho que vou te chamar de esqueleto, não, bola é mais adequado! Serebola? Sebola? Não, vou ter que pensar em algo melhor. –Mesmo com o tom de brincadeira Darien recebeu um chute de Andrew por debaixo da mesa.

-Não liga para ele não, o meu maninho já está doido...

-Maninho?

-É.-Foi Darien quem respondeu.

-Desculpa, mas vocês não parecem irmãos...

-Haha só porque nós não somos siameses ?

-Não é isso, mas... vocês estão mais para primos...-Eles não tinham nenhuma semelhança física, talvez só o corpo bem definido, mas isso se consegue através de musculação e não genética (1).

-Bom, nós somos irmãos de coração!-Respondeu Andrew sorrindo.Serena não entendeu bem o que ele quis dizer, mas entendeu o recado para não falar mais nada.

Sempre que Andrew olhava para ela, ele sorria.Serena começou a sentir-se mais confortável entre eles, mas ainda não conseguia confiar neles.

-Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tenho lição para amanha! Então nós nos vemos amanha a tarde.-Darien pegou sua mochila atrás do balcão e voltou para a mesa. –E ai maninho, vamos?

-É melhor alguém acompanhá-la... acompanhá-las para casa. –Lita sorriu e percebeu que Serena não estava muito afim de ir com eles.

-Nós sabemos nos cuidar, não é Serena?-Lita piscou para ela, ela confirmou com a cabeça e foi também buscar sua mochila nos fundos.

Assim que Darien fechou e trancou a porta do Game eles se separaram.Serena não se sentia tão confortável com os meninos, mas não sabia bem explicar porque quando estava com Lita ela sentia-se entre amigos.

-Na verdade a família de Andrew adotou Darien quando ele tinha uns 6 anos. A família dele morreu num acidente de carro e a mãe de Andrew era enfermeira no hospital e resolveu adotá-lo. Eles tem um ano de diferença, mas estão na mesma sala porque a mãe de Andrew achou melhor que eles ficassem juntos. É muito difícil você vê-los brigando, só por algo muito sério. Dizem que antes da mãe de Andrew morrer há 3 anos eles brigavam mais...Eles morram sozinhos hoje num apartamento do pai e trabalham para pagar as despesas.

-Eles não pagam aluguel? –Serena estava interessada na história...

-Não, nem as contas de luz e água. Sabe depois da morte da esposa, ele ficou viciado em trabalho...E os dois vivem sozinhos praticamente, eles até evitam encontrar o pai.

"Então o apartamento que eu estava era realmente deles..."

-E você mora com a sua tia certo?

-Como você sabe?-Serena não se lembrava de comentar com ninguém sobre isso.Alias ela não falava com ninguém.

-Eu vi na sua ficha quando você veio fazer a entrevista.

-Ah.. É eu moro com ela. Ela foi a única que me acolheu depois que meus pais me colocaram para fora de casa...

-Que bom que você tem a ela então! –Deveria ser difícil falar sobres certos assuntos, e Lita não queria que ela se sentisse desconfortável.

-É...e você, mora com seus pais?

-Não. Eu moro sozinha desde os meus 13 anos. Sabe meus pais morreram e como eles eram funcionários do governo eu recebo a pensão deles...É estranho então eu prefiro guardar o dinheiro ou doá-lo e me virar sozinha.Sabe uma amiga é que me ajudou, ela disse que era minha responsável e organizou toda a papelada. O governo jamais daria o dinheiro se soubessem que eu morro sozinha...-A naturalidade com a qual Lita falou deixou Serena curiosa, "ela realmente é uma pessoa muito forte" pesou.

-Bom eu vou por aqui. Te vejo amanha na escola certo?

-Até amanha!Boa noite e vá com cuidado.

-Você também.

Serena continuou a caminhar e começou a ficar com muita, mas muita fome.Ela apertou o passo para chegar mais rápido.

--------

Serena foi para a cozinha e encontrou a tia preparando o jantar. Depois de cumprimentá-la ela disse:-

-Tia, to com fome... quanto tempo vai demorar?

-5 minutos. Aproveita e põe a mesa, por favor.E ai, desistiu de ir trabalhar e vai ficar mais tempo comigo?-Perguntou a tia num tom de brincadeira.

-Hehe, ainda não. Todos que trabalham lá no Game são da minha escola, e eles foram bem legais comigo, principalmente uma menina chamada Lita.

-Lita... eu conheço uma garota com esse nome, ela tem a sua idade.Se essa sua amiga for tão legal quanto a que eu conheço você acabou de ganhar uma grande amiga.Você está meio pálida... tá tudo bem?

-Tá sim...-Pelo menos agora ela estava bem, mas por enquanto era melhor poupar a tia de certos detalhes...

-Seu irmão ligou, e parece que ele e a Molly vem para cá no final de semana.

Serena mudou de expressão ao ouvir a tia, não parecia feliz com a notícia e nem triste.

-e os meus pais..?

-Eles acham que ele tem uma viagem da escola. Sem problemas já arrumei tudo.

-tá. –Serena não sabia bem o que dizer. Queria ver seu irmão, mas depois que se mudou para a casa da tia ela nunca mais tinha falado com ele. E se seus pais descobrissem ele estaria morto...

A tia pôs a comida na mesa e elas jantaram. Ficaram conversando sobre o dia de cada uma, Serena omitia certos detalhes e sua tia sabia, mas não a forçava a ficar falando. Setsuna também contou sobre o seu dia. Ela trabalhava como secretária-executiva duma empresa muito famosa e com ligações no governo. Ela conhecia muitas pessoas nem todas eram boas.

Depois do jantar as duas assistiram a um programa de tv onde as pessoas iam cantar. Uma das pessoas que foi cantar, era uma adolescente muito bonita que cantava bem,o nome dela era Mina Aino. Serena foi se deitar depois que o programa acabou, e a tia continuou assistindo outro programa.

-----8------

As lembranças que ela teve no Game Center povoaram seus sonhos.Ela voltou a sentir nojo de si mesma, medo, solidão. Aquela dor que cortava o peito enquanto ela pedia, implorava para morrer e não sentir mais dor. Serena acordou chorando.Mesmo com sono ela se levantou e foi tomar banho, se recusava voltar a dormir com medo que os pesadelos,ou melhor, as lembranças voltassem.

O banho que ela tomou demorou mais de meia hora. Ela esfregava a pele o mais forte que podia. As suas lágrimas se misturavam com a água do chuveiro. Ela resolveu manter-se ocupada para não ficar pensando sobre aquilo. Arrumou seu quarto, fez a tarefa que esqueceu na noite anterior, arrumou a sala e foi para a cozinha.Na cozinha ela derrubou um copo no chão e torceu para que a tia não acordasse.

Depois de recolher os cacos de vidro ela se sentou na cadeira que tinha na cozinha. Ela ficou sentada parecendo uma estátua, não chorou, não gritou. Muito menos sorriu. Ficou estática...

Setsuna acordou com o copo. Ela pulou da cama e foi para o quarto de Serena, ela não estava ali e o quarto estava bem arrumado. Virou-se para sala, nada. Foi para a cozinha e encontrou Serena sentada na cadeira, olhando fixamente para algum ponto no chão. A tia a chamou e nada. Sestuna começou a temer, não podia deixar a menina entrar em choque novamente, (2). Sestuna correu para o quarto de Serena, pegou um CD que sabia que ela gostava e pôs no volume máximo no aparelho de som da sala. Ela sabia que o melhor jeito de sair daquele transe era por conta própria, mas pedir que ela não fizesse nada era demais.

FlashBack

No hospital Setsuna conversava com um médico.

-Ela vai ficar bem?

-Nó já a medicamos, mas ela entrou no que nós chamamos de parada nervosa. (3). Ela estava tão nervosa e segurando tantos sentimentos que seu corpo não agüentou a pressão psicológica e parou. É uma espécie de coma. Agora o melhor a fazer é deixá-la voltar sozinha...

-E se ela tiver isso novamente? Por favor doutor, você realmente espera que eu não faça nada?

-Setsuna, eu te conheço e sei que você não vai deixá-la chegar ao estado que está hoje. A Serena vai precisar de um bom tempo para se recuperar, eu digo anos. O que ela passou vai ficar para sempre na sua memória, mas se ela não conseguir enfrentar isso vai ser pior. Provavelmente ela vai querer fingir que nada aconteceu, vai querer fugir de tudo que a lembre do passado, mas você precisa ajudá-la a enfrentar. Mas o maior esforço terá que vim dela.

O médico se afastou e Setsuna se virou para a janela do quarto por onde via sua sobrinha. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

Fim do flashcack

Setsuna observava aflita sua sobrinha esperando alguma reação. Serena começou a se mexer, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela a limpou com as costas de sua mão. Ela se levantou e olhou para a tia.

-Bom dia. Tia você sabe que não deveria colocar o volume no máximo por causa dos vizinhos. É cedo ainda, alguns deles podem estar dormindo. –Serena passou pela tia , desligou o aparelho de som e foi para o seu quarto.

Sestuna caiu sobre seus joelhos. A menina se recusava ir para um psicólogo. Ela realmente achou que com o trabalho e a vinda do irmão ela fosse melhorar. Não sabia mais o que fazer ...

-Tinha eu estou vou indo, estou sem fome. Já preparei meu lanche. Você está bem?Tia o que aconteceu?-Serena a ajudou levantar.

-Eu estou preocupada com você...-Serena sorriu e a abraçou. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos da tia e disse que estava bem no ouvido dela.

---------

Na escola Serena cumprimentou Lita e não pode conversar muito com ela porque a professora chegou.

Aulas e mais aulas. Quando o sinal tocou indicando o início do intervalo todos os alunos saíram contentes. Serena e Lita foram juntas sentar sob a árvore que fica atrás do prédio da escola. No caminho Serena cruza o com Rey, que assim que a vê beija Darien. Serena apenas ignora e segue para a árvore. Durante todo o intervalo ela e Lita conversaram e comeram. E quando o sinal tocou elas voltaram para a sala.

Quando o sinal voltou a tocar, indicando o término das aulas, elas foram juntas ao Game Center. No caminho Serena perguntou:

-Por que você quis saber se foi um garoto que machucou meu rosto?

-Eu não disse? Se fosse um garoto eu a fazê-lo pagar...

-Mas... como?

-Eu sou faixa preta em caratê e laranja em tai chi shuan (4). Eu sei me defender e defender quem precisa. Hehe

-Legal, será que você me ensinaria um pouco um dia?

-Sim, se quiser esse final de semana eu vou ter um concurso e depois eu posso tentar ensinar um pouco.

-Esse final de semana eu não vou poder... Fica para o próximo. Agora ao trabalho.

As meninas entraram no Game e assumiram suas posições, Lita para a cozinha e Serena foi pegar os pedidos. Lita passou por Andrew que até então estava na cozinha

-Alguma reclamação?

-Muitas, hehe, eu posso me virar na cozinha, mas não dá pra agradar quem já conhece seus pratos.

-Tô vendo que vou ter trabalho. –Andrew sorriu por sair da cozinha. Ele não era ruim, mas não gostava muito de cozinhar muito menos cozinhar várias vezes a mesma coisa. –Andrew, a Rey vai vim hoje?

-Acho que sim, ela sempre vem não é?

-É eu acho que vem...-Andrew saiu da cozinha sem entender muito bem o porque Lita falou aquilo. Mas assim que foi para o caixa entendeu, Rey estava beijando Darien na frente de Serena. As duas ainda não tinham se desculpado e pelo jeito nem pretendiam.

-Rey, eu tenho que trabalhar... Rey, por...favor..-Darien mal conseguia se separar da garota para respirar, ele não queria machucá-la empurrando-a nem nada, mas ela tinha que o soltar.-Rey... para...eu tenho que trabalhar!

-Tá, tá ...-Rey sentou-se e ficou de cara amarrada para ver se Darien dizia alguma coisa. Nada, ele foi atender outra mesa.

Ela então irritada levanta a mal como quem quer ser atendida. Serena vê uma mão levantada e vai atender a cliente, quando ela chega na mesa as duas se encaram com olhares mortíferos.

-Deseja alguma coisa?-Perguntou Serena no mais falso do sorriso.

-De você nada, obrigada.

-Posso levar o cardápio então, senhorita? "Senhorita esnobe"

-Não, eu vou me decidir mais tarde. Pode ir.

Rey voltou a levantar a mão e Serena foi atendê-la novamente. Dessa vez estava mais calma e era capaz de agüentar um pouco mais a atitude da morena.

-Posso ajudá-la?-Perguntou Serena agora com um sorriso verdadeiro.

Rey ficou furiosa por Darien não ter vindo atendê-la, mas não queria demonstrar isso para Serena. Ela estava começando a ficar com ciúmes da loira! "Imagine, eu com ciúmes dessa loira metida a gótica...eu estou é com raiva dela isso sim." Pensava quando a via perto de Darien.

-Eu vou quere um milkshake de ovomaltine e uma porção de fritas. E peça para a Lita não exagerar no sal.

-Ok, daqui a pouco lhe trago seu pedido.

"Calma Sere, ela não vale a pena... Relaxa... "

O dia foi mais calmo que o anterior e eles não tiveram grandes problemas. Rey ficou até o Game fechar estudando na mesma mesa que estava e depois pediu ainda mais duas vezes, e nenhuma Darien foi atendê-la.Na despedida Rey fez questão de grudar em Darien, principalmente quando Serena estava olhando. Andrew como sempre estava cheio de sorrisos e Darien não foi muito simpático, mas Serena não estava interessada se era por causa de Rey ou por outro motivo.

Assim que chegou em casa Serena foi conversar com sua tia.

-Tia, cheguei. Tudo bom? Hoje o dia lá no Game foi mais tranqüilo. Eu até atendi a menina que me bateu com naturalidade, bom eu queria mesmo é esganar o pescoço dela, mas ai eu perderia meu emprego.

Enquanto a sobrinha falava a tia pensava que ela ainda era uma adolescente que se animava facilmente. Os sofrimentos pelo qual ela passou a machucaram muito, alias, a machucava muito. "Mesmo assim, ela nada mais é que uma adolescente..."

-Serena querida, vá pegar uma coisa no meu quarto. É um presente para você, está em cima da cama.

Serena obedeceu e foi pegar o presente. Mas não tinha nada em cima da cama. Ela levantou o travesseiro e nada, onde estaria o presente?Serena então sente algo peludo roçando sua perna. Ela pula na cama da tia e olha para o possível monstro. Ele nada mas é que um gatinho que Serena pega no colo assim que a vê.

-Tia ele é lindo, obrigada.

-Que bom que gostou. Mas é ela.

-Uma menina? E já tem nome?

-Ela vai ter assim que você colocar.E tome cuidado porque ela ainda é filhote –"Acho que ela parece mais uma criança, olha os seus olhos brilhando com um pequeno presente."

-Já que ela é negra... eu vou por o nome de Lua, a luz que nós ilumina durante a escuridão. (5). Gostou do seu nome?

-Miauu.

-Eu acho que ela gostou.Agora venha aqui vocês duas.-A tia apontou para o sofá, e Serena obedeceu.-Essa casa tá cheia de mulher...Bom eu vou esquentar o jantar.

As três jantaram e como o combinado Serena lavou a louça. Depois elas foram para a sala e terminara as duas suas tarefas, Serena as da escola e a sua tia as do trabalho.

-Boa noite querida, se tiver algum problema me chame ok?

-Boa noite tia. Pode deixar...-Serena sabia que não iria chamá-la e Sestuna sabia que não seria chamada por vontade da sobrinha, então deixou a porta aberta e se deitou.

Depois de terminar seu dever Serena ligou a tv. Ela não queria ir dormir, não quer ter pesadelos. Quando o relógio marcava 3:30 ela resolveu ir para a cama.

Dormiu e teve sim um peadelo.Mas não tinha relação com suas lembranças. Seu irmão e Molly estavam do outro lado da rua e começaram a atravessar. Serena gritou e gritou. Eles continuaram atravessando e um carro os atropelou.

-Acorde Serena. Está na hora de ir para a escola.

Serena contou sobre o pesadelo a sua tia no café-da-manhã. A tia tentou confortá-la dizendo que era pelo nervosismo que estava passado. Serena foi para a escola e o dia começou tranqüilo. Na quarta aula a professora de Geografia diz que os alunos teriam que entregar trabalhos sobre os temas que estavam na lousa, e ela então começou a narrar os grupos.

-... E por último Serena, Rey e Lita. Se ninguém tem algum problema vocês podem se juntar com seu grupo para planejar o trabalho. –A professora viu que Rey e Serena mantiam suas mão erguidas. Nenhuma viu que a outra tinha erguido. –Sim senhoritas?-As duas se olharam e caminharam para a mesa da professora.

-Eu tenho um problema, professora, será que você poderia me trocar de grupo? Eu não me sentiria confortável trabalhando ao lado dela-Disse Serena, e quase ao mesmo tempo Rey disse

-Por favor professora, me troque de grupo porque eu sei que não vou produzir bem ao lado dela, e não quero prejudicar meu desempenho.

-Se é esse o argumento das duas estou desepcionada. Senhoria Tsukino o melhor que você tem a fazer é trabalhar em grupo para conhecer outras pessoas e assim se entrosar com os outros alunos, e você senhorita Hino tenho certeza que é capaz de trabalhar bem ao lado dela e sei que você não deixará detalhes bobos atrapalhar seu desempenho. –A professora percebeu que ambas iriam tentar persuadi-la a mudar de opinião e finalizou.-E sem mais discussão. Agora se reúnam e vão trabalhar.

"Esse trabalho será interessante." Pensou Lita ao ver as companheiras de grupo se unirem a ela.

**Oie! **

**Bom aqui está + um cap, e para o próximo vou tentar explicar algumas coisas ok? **

**(1)- alguns cientistas dizem o formato do corpo tem é herança genética+ não vamos entrar nesses detalhes XD**

**(2.3) –Existe mesmo isso, a pessoa fica tão nervosa que para, entra num estado de choque... + de novo não vamos entrar nesses detalhes (uma vez eu estava tão nervosa q fikei parecida com isso, fikei "petrificada", sem reação nenhuma por uns 10 minutos)**

**(4)-não me lembro se é assim que escreve... XD**

**(5)- ficou mto podre essa parte XD + foi o melhor q eu conseguir pensar agora... **Lembrando que eu to seguindo o modelo americano do anime...

Polly e Sylvana muito obrigada pela review espero q continuem gostando

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor moon não me pertence infelizmente...+ sonhar eh bom não?!E eu ainda vou ter o Darien para mim!!! Vou cloná-lo... inventar um robo, sei lah,XDDDDD**

Memórias--

Serena atendia os fregueses junto com Darien, na verdade ele mais conversava. Muitas garotas iam para o Game apenas para vê-lo, isso Serena já tinha percebido. E era justamente por esse motivo que Rey vinha quase todos os dias para o Game, para mostrar a todos que Darien era dela,e só dela. Andrew e Lita estavam no balcão preparando os pedidos.

Já era sexta feira e hoje seria a terceira vez que Lita, Serena e Rey se encontrariam no Game para preparar o trabalho da professora. Elas escolheram ficar no Game depois que ele fechasse para não atrapalhar os clientes e também para não terem que limpar o Game, os meninos poderiam fazer isso.

Serena estava ansiosa para que chegasse o final de semana. Seu irmão e Molly viriam visitá-la. Ela não sabia muito bem como agiria, muito menos o que eles falariam. E todas as vezes que começava a pensar nisso ela se distraia.

-Ei, moça!- Pela intonação de voz do garoto Serena podia ver que não era a primeira vez que ele a chamava.

"Melhor eu prestar atenção no meu trabalho... Enquanto eu manter minha mente ocupada não vou ficar me preocupando com isso." Não importava a quantidade de vezes que Serena afirmasse para si mesma, ela sempre acabava voltando a pensar como deveria agir com o irmão.

Rey chegou mais cedo que o combinado, entrou e pediu para conversar com Darien. Ela levou-o para fora e Serena quem ficou cuidando dos pedidos. Assim que Darien saiu algumas garotas pediram a conta e foram embora também.

"Menos trabalho para mim.."

O Game começou a ficar lotado. Darien não voltada e Serena desdobrava-se para atender a todos. Nuns poucos minutos de sossego ela vai para o balcão e bebe um pouco dágua.

-Você precisa de ajuda? –Perguntou Andrew sorrindo. Serena observou-o um pouco, ele fazia um pouco de tudo, aqui e ali, não parava e mesmo assim sorria para todos e era simpático sem ao menos demonstrar um pouco de falsidade.

-Você já está fazendo um monte de coisas. Se a coisa ficar séria eu te chamo. Você trabalha bastante e sempre está de bom humor, como...?

-Não é tão difícil como você pensa. Eu gosto de trabalhar aqui, e todos os clientes são praticamente da nossa mesma idade, então é bem legal. (???????????????????????)

Depois de algum tempo Darien e Rey voltaram. Andrew deu uma leve bronca nele e Serena escutou um pedaço, Andrew dizia que ele não deveria deixar Serena sozinha daquele jeito principalmente tendo o Game cheio, Darien escutava e assim que Andrew parou de falar ele chegou mais próximo de Andrew e falou alguma coisa baixinho que fez com que Andrew ficasse vermelho.

O game tinha acabado de fechar. As meninas sentaram para conversar sobre o trabalho. Cada uma pegou uma parte, pesquisou e agora elas pretendiam colocar o trabalho todo junto. O tempo foi passando e os meninos cansaram de jogar vídeo-games e vieram conversar com elas.

-Vocês realmente pretendem passar a noite aqui? –Darien falou e depois deu um selinho em sua namorada.

-Bom já está ficando tarde... nós vamos levá-las de carro. Pelo menos vocês estão conseguindo acabar o trabalho?

-Mais ou menos. Ainda não está bom. E eu estou com uma dor de cabeça para continuar e ..Vamos acabá-lo no final de semana?- Rey estava louca para sair dali e ficar a sós com seu namorado.

-Não é má idéia...Eu também estou querendo ir para casa. –Disse a Lita. Serena estava do lado dela, e começou a achar que ela gostava de Andrew.Enquanto ele e Darien ficaram limpando o Game ela sempre desviava o olhar para ele e todas as vezes que Serena via-os juntos no balcão, ela parecia encabulada com a presença dele. Ela deixou de pensar sobre os dois e lembrou-se de quem chegava no final de semana.

-Eu não vou poder. Alguns parentes estão chegando e eu vou passar o final de semana com eles...

-Isso não é desculpa. Meu primo também chegará amanha e mesmo assim vou fazer o trabalho. Bom se quiser posso dizer a professora que você quis sair . Lita vamos fazer a reunião amanha a tarde no templo, você sabe onde fica certo?-Lita confirmou com a cabeça e olhou para Serena.

-Serena precisamos de você no trabalho... Não daria tempo de refazer a sua parte.-Por mais que Rey odiasse admitir Lita tinha razão. – Por favor...?

-A que horas?- "Isso não vai acabar bem..."

-Se você resolver ir será as 16:00. Agora com licença.-Rey levantou-se e saiu com Darien que apenas deu um tchau para eles.

-Bom então acho que é isso. Vamos embora?

-É , vamos.

-Esperem meninas eu vou acompanhá-las, só vou buscar minhas coisas.

Serena recolheu sua pesquisa e a guardou. Ouviu o barulho de vídeo-games e percebeu que uma máquina ainda estava ligada. Ela foi até lá e em vez de desligá-la começou a jogar. Ela tinha algumas fichas no bolso e acabou gastando todas.

-Desse jeito você nunca vai vencer. Você é uma super heroína que tem que matar os bandidos, nesse caso você usa golpes marciais e só quando estiver lutando contra algum bandido comum, agora quando estiver lutando com um monstro você usa os poderes. A Sailor moon é minha preferida.-Andrew estava atrás de Serena e aproximou dela-Assim-Ele segurou em suas mãos e a ajudou a matar o bandido. –Pronto conseguiu! –Serena não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Lita observava a cena, e se ela estivesse certa, Lita estaria com ciúmes agora. Serena saiu rápido de perto de Andrew e esperou pelos dois na porta.

Andrew não entendia muito bem porque ela fugia tanto. Resolveu não comentar nada e acompanhou as meninas na caminhada de volta a suas casas. Nenhum dos três falava nada. Lita começou a diminuir o passo e virou-se para os dois.

-Bom é aqui que eu me despeço. Boa noite aos dois. –Lita não esperou por uma resposta para cruzar a rua.

Serena tinha certeza agora que Lita gostava de Andrew e que nunca foi capaz de lhe confessar nada. E pelo jeito ele nunca prestou muita atenção na menina.Serena pensou em tomar alguma atitude quanto a isso.

-Boa noite Lita –Gritou Andrew e mesmo sem a menina ter se virado ele balançou o braço como numa despedida.

-Err... Andrew eu estou bem. Se você não se importar gostaria de ir para casa sozinha...-Ele tentou argumentar, mas Serena cortou-o- Por que você não acompanha a Lita? Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz se você acompanhá-la. Boa noite!

Serena também não esperou uma resposta para voltar a caminhar. Ela parou, virou-se e viu que Andrew não estava onde ela o tinha deixado. Voltou correndo e ficou feliz ao ver que Andrew atravessou a rua e agora acompanhava Lita. Queria sim segui-los. Mas além de estar tarde, estaria invadindo a privacidade dos dois.

Ao chegar em casa Serena cumprimentou sua tia que estava lendo alguns papéis. Pegou algo na cozinha para tomar e voltou para a sala. Ligou a tv e mais uma vez aquele programa de jovens cantores estava passando.Já estava no final e apenas mais uma concorrente iria cantar. Serena resolveu assistir e obteve a companhia de sua gatinha, Lua, que roçava perto de suas pernas. Ela a pôs em seu colo e assistiu a ultima competidora do programa. Era aquela adolescente que ela gostava, Mina Aino. (1)Ao final de sua apresentação ela passou para a próxima fase.

-Tomara que ela ganhe... Ela tem uma boa voz.-Serena falou enquanto fazia carinho em sua gatinha.

-Ela vai ganhar...-Serena assustou-se pensando que foi a gata quem havia falado. E só então percebeu que sua tia estava em pé vendo o programa atrás dela.

-Que susto tia... Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Bom ...Eu não posso ter certeza, mas eu acho que é ela quem vai ganhar. Ela é adolescente e canta música pop, certo? Bom eles estão procurando alguém que faça sucesso e as músicas que mais fazem sucesso são as músicas pops... Apesar da voz dela ser muito boa, sinceramente eu acho que ela pode cantar qualquer coisa.

-É isso é verdade, mas também tem outros competidores que também cantam pop.

-Hehe eu sei. Mas ela vai ganhar... quer dizer eu acho. Bom quando o programa acabar nós veremos, não?

Aquela conversa já estava estranha, como sua tia poderia ter tanta certeza que era ela quem iria ganhar. Poderia ser apenas um bom chute.."não, tem alguma coisa que lhe dá uma grande certeza de que será a Mina que irá vencer..."Como sua tia continuaria com a história do palpite, Serena despediu-se e foi dormir.

Ela não queria dormir. Não conseguia. Tinha medo de ter pesadelos, estava anciosa com a chegada de seu irmão amanha e com medo. As horas no relógio foram passando e o sono cheou. Não havia como permanecer acordada por muito mais tempo e Serena acabou por se render.

Mais uma vez ela acordou chorando. Tinha tido aquelas lembranças desagradáveis novamente. Ela podia sentir o travesseiro molhado. Resolveu fazer alguma coisa para tirar aquelas lembranças da cabeça.Levantou-se e foi para o banho.

Não demorou muito para a tia vim bater em sua porta para acordá-la.Serena já tinha saído do banho e estava se trocando.Não tinha pressa, quanto mais demorasse, mais sua mente ficaria ocupada com outras coisas.

-Bom dia tia.

-Bom dia querida, olhe depois da escola você venha direto para cá porque seu irmão e Molly já deverão ter chego ok?-Setsuna encarou a menina. Reconhecia a sua cara de choro, os olhos ainda inchados por baixo da maquiagem pesada. Não queria forçar a menina a nada, mas não sabia por quanto tempo as coisas continuariam daquele jeito.

Serena se despediu da tia e foi para a escola (2). Hoje o período de aulas seria menor. Serena queria aproveitar o tempo com seu irmão e sua melhor amiga, mesmo sem saber ainda como agir.

Antes que a professora chegasse Serena ficou fazendo tranças em seu cabelo. Ele chegava ao meio de suas costas era liso e loiro. Costumava deixá-los preso em um coque no Game mas na escola vinha com eles soltos, algumas vezes presos em um rabo. Resolveu fazer tranças porque tinha certeza que molly assim que a visse ficaria feliz.

----Flahsback----

-Anda Sere... Você demora muito tempo pra sair do banho sabia? –Dizia uma garota Ruiva sentada no chão.

-Desculpa, mas não se pode apressar a perfeição! –Serena soltou o cabelo e sentou-se a frente da amiga.

-Perfeição.. sei... Mas então sua mãe descobriu sobre a sua nota?

A amiga secava o cabelo de Serena enquanto as duas conversavam. Como Serena usava-os sempre em dois coques no alto da cabeça ele ficava marcado, dava um trabalhão para alisá-lo e também como era bem comprido, chegava a encostar no chão elas demoraram bastante com a conversa.

Assim que acabou a ruiva começou a fazer pequenas tranças por todo o cabelo da loira. Depois trocaram de posições e Serena começou a alisar o cabelo da amiga.

-Ainda bem que sua mãe deixou você dormir aqui, né molly?

-É mesmo! Haha, fazia tanto tempo que nós não passávamos a noite juntas!

-Bom você veio aqui na semana retrasada! –O celular de Serena que estava em cima da cama começou a brilhar.

-Você recebeu uma mensagem!! Deixa eu ver de quem é... –Molly começou a ler- Vocês estão namorando então!!? Olha ele tá desejando boa noite, que lindo! E você nem me conta nada né sua traíra!

-Nós não estamos namorando... ele é só um amigo-Ainda bem que Molly não via o rosto de Serena queimando de tão vermelho.

-----Fim do Flashback-----

"Parece que isso aconteceu a décadas, mas foi no começo do ano passado..." Um olhar triste permaneceu em Serena. Ela queria que o tempo voltasse, que tivesse escolhido ficar em casa naquela noite. Não queria tê-lo conhecido...

No final da aula a professora voltou a lembrar aos alunos sobre o trabalho que deveria ser entregue na segunda. Serena procurou Rey para pegar o endereço do templo. A morena estava com algumas amigas rindo quando Serena interrompeu:

-Eu queria pegar o endereço já que vou ter que passar hoje lá na sua casa...por...favor.-Doía ser educada com aquela garota. Serena queria estrangular ela! E sabia que a recíproca era a mesma...As garotas em volta de Rey começaram a olhar estranho para Serena, como se estivessem assustadas. Duas começaram a cochichar na frente de Serena."Nem discrição elas têm... o que será que Rey espalhou sobre mim?"

-Qualquer um conhece o templo Kihawa. É lá que eu moro. –Rey não poderia ter sido mais objetiva. Voltou a olhar as amigas e recomeçou o antigo assunto, alguma coisa sobre as garotas quererem conhecer o primo de Rey.

Serena permaneceu onde estava,esperando por sua resposta. As garotas conversavam como se ela não estivesse ali. Serena respirou fundo e falou pausadamente:

-Qual...é... o ...seu...endereço...?

Rey não pode acreditar que além de continuar ali, ela voltou a perguntar!Se não tivesse tantas pessoas ao seu redor já teria alcançado o pescoço de Serena.

-Eu já disse que moro no templo, qualquer criança de 4 anos pode achá-lo. –O tom de zombaria de Rey irritou Serena.

-Serena, eu preciso falar com você!-Lita vinha na direção do grupo. –Ah, oi Rey. –as garotas em volta de Rey estavam ainda mais espantadas.-Será que você poderia vim comigo Serena?-Lita não esperou uma resposta. Pegou o braço de Serena obrigando-a acompanhá-la.

Lita só queria informar a Serena que ela teria que trabalhar no domingo.Serena sabia muito bem que a garota morena só havia feito isso para tirá-la de perto de Rey. Ela acompanhava diariamente a tensão entre as duas no Game. O quanto pudesse evitar o confronto, melhor. As duas foram juntas até a saída da escola.Quando chegaram no portão Serena parou. Não podia acreditar no que via! Seu irmão e Molly estavam ali, do outro lado da rua. Molly começou a sorrir ao avistar Serena e balançava freneticamente os braços. Serena respondeu com um aceno tímido.

No sonho Molly e seu irmão eram atropelados ao cruzar a rua." Será que...?"A garota não quis arriscar e atravessou a rua sem ao menos olhar para os lados.

Pode ouvir o freio de um carro, olhou para o lado e viu o carro vindo em sua direção. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou o impacto. Não houve.Lita estava atrás de Serena, percebeu o carro antes dela e a puxou para fora da rua.

-Você realmente deveria prestar mais atenção! –Lita olhava assustada para Serena. Como ela poderia atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados antes?

Molly e Shingo(3) abraçavam Serena. Ela os abraçou de volta. Poder vê-los depois de tanto tempo, poder senti-los. Serena segurava forte os dois e não os deixava ir.

-Olá Lita!

-Setsuna! Como vai?

-Muito bem e você?Obrigada pelo o que acabou de fazer! Serena é minha sobrinha...

-Ela precisa ser mais cuidadosa. A então a garota que você comentou da ultima vez era ela? –"Agora as coisas começam a se encaixar..."

-Sim, e esses são seu irmão e sua melhor amiga.Eu acredito que eles tenham muito o que conversar, não ache que ela é mau agradecida, mas realmente está emocionada em reencontrá-los.

-Não está tudo bem. Bom como eles estão em boas mãos eu vou embora. Ainda tenho que fazer compras! Tchau Setsuna, até a próxima.

-Tchau querida. Me ligue hoje a noite ok?

-Tá.-Lita foi embora, agora entendia um pouco mais Serena.Ela não fazia idéia que poderiam ser a mesma pessoa...Acreditava em tudo que sua amiga lhe contará sobre a sobrinha e sabia que ela ainda tinha amenizado a história.

-Sere, eu preciso respirar!

-Desculpe, ah molly!-Serena soltou os dois, e abraçou um de cada vez.-Que saudade eu estava de vocês!

-Nós também estávamos!

-Bom vamos indo que temos muito o que conversar, e na saída da escola não é um local indicado para. –Setsuna falou e tomou a dianteira. Molly, shingo e Serena vinham atrás dela abraçados.

-Quem será que são eles?

-Não tenho idéia, mas ela pareceu feliz ao vê-los...

-é... Será que ele é o namorado dela?

-Da próxima vez que eu a ver eu vou perguntar ok?-Andrew ficou branco com a declaração do irmão.

-Prometa que você não o fará! Me prometa!!

-O que você vai prometer amor?-Rey invadiu a conversa dos dois.Darien olhou para Andrew e piscou.

-Eu tenho que prometer que vou limpar o Game durante duas semanas sozinho se eu riscar o carro de novo!-Ele sabia que Darien não seria burro o suficiente para dizer a verdade a Rey, sabia que a garota começaria a brigar com ele por estar prestando atenção naquele "puta gótica" como Rey a apelidara.

-A Andrew, para de ser neurótico! Aquela bicicleta estava no lugar errado, e o Darien estava distraído, por isso ele bateu.

-É, mas ele não devia dirigir estando distraído.-Andrew mandou um olhar de censura para Rey e depois sorriu. Sabia que era melhor terminar o assunto por ali.

Serena esqueceu de tudo que tinha planejado dizer. Ela estava feliz por eles estarem ali e era isso que importava. As perguntas fluíam de sua boca. Como estava a escola?E Shingo passou no exame que queria? Finalmente Serena chegou a uma pergunta que fez com q os dois ficassem tímidos. Quem era o novo namorado de Molly? Ela a escreveu contando sobre ele, mas nunca disse um nome nem nada.

Ao perceber que os dois se calaram, Serena pegou a mão de Molly e a mão de Shingo. Colocou as duas uma na frente da outra e comparou as alianças do dedo anelar.

-Nossa eu nunca esperaria por isso! Vocês dois namorando! E a quanto tempo? Quando começou?

Molly estava muito encabulada. Shingo percebeu a timidez de sua namorada e respondeu.

-Bem... foi desde aquele incidente do hospital.-Sem pensar muito Serena respondeu:

-Pelo menos minhas burradas serviram para alguma coisa!Agora as pessoas que eu mais amo estão juntas! –Shingo tocou num assunto no qual Serena pretendia evitar ao máximo.Não queria que eles fizessem perguntas sobre aquilo. Não agora.

-Então e como anda o seu colégio? Conseguiu fazer algum amigo? A tia Setsuna nos contou que você está trabalhando! –"Obrigada Molly!! Eu sei que numa hora ou outra terei que falar com vocês sobre o ano passado, mas não agora. "

Eles já estavam no apartamento da Setsuna. E a dona encontrava-se na cozinha preparando alguns doces para levar as crianças na sala. "Não importa o que acontecer, eles serão sempre as minhas crianças!"

A conversa foi se alastrando e o tempo passou rápido.Serena se lembrou que tinha que ir para a casa de Rey. Molly e Shingo a acompanharam pelo caminho, ainda conversando. Ao chegar no templo eles se despediram. Depois de um longo e apertado abraço Serena começou a subir as escadas do templo.E essas pareciam inacabáveis.

**Oiee!**

**Espero que vcs estejam gostando eu estou!! Haha td vez q venho escrever começo a ter mais idéias! Muito obrigadas pelas reviews, e lembrem-se elas são importantes**

**Bjx e boa noite (ou dia ou tarde dependendo do horário que vc esteja lendo!)**

(1)-Meio como ídolos ou american idol!!

(2)-Bom vamso colokar assim a escola dura ate as 2 no dia de semana e ao sábados ate as 10!!

(3)-apesar de estar usando os nomes em ingles... sammy eh feio então eu deixei shingo msm!! heheXDD


	6. trabalho sujo

Trabalho sujo ...

Serena decidiu não se virar para ver os dois indo embora. Continuou subindo as escadas do templo. Assim que chegou ao topo não resistiu e se virou pra procurar os dois indo embora. Eles iam de mãos dadas e Serena os acompanhou pelo olhar até onde pode.

-Vai ficar ai parada ou vai entrar para terminarmos o trabalho?-Serena reconheceu a voz de Rey.

Ela não respondeu, continuou olhando onde há pouco passavam seu irmão e Molly, e devagar ela se virou e encarou Rey.Não disse nada, andou até ela e percebeu que Lita também estava lá. Ela cumprimentou as duas e seguiu Rey.

Rey entrou na casa e guiou as garotas até uma sala. –Esperem aqui, vou trazer alguma coisa para comermos.

Lita e Serena entraram na sala. Enquanto esperavam a volta de Rey iam conversando e colocando o trabalho sobre o futoin (1) Serena estava impressionada com a arquitetura do templo. Estilo clássico japonês, realmente era tudo muito bonito.

Elas ouviram Rey voltando e Serena abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Ainda bem que assim o fez porque Rey estava segurando uma bandeja.

-A lita me disse que trouxe algumas bolachas, então eu peguei um prato e trouxe suco. Eu sei que vocês gostam desse suco porque já as vi tomando lá no Game. Aqui Serena- Rey entregou um copo para Serena e outro para Lita e um para si mesma.-Se quiserem mais me avisem que eu busco.Agora ao trabalho...

Serena achou que Rey estava estranha, parecia aflita.

-Você está bem Rey?

Rey não olhou para ela e respondeu que estava.

-Você parece nervosa Rey, tem certeza que está tudo bem? –Agora foi Lita que perguntou. "Ainda bem que não fui apenas eu quem reparou..."Pensou Serena.

-Eu estou bem, um pouco ansiosa com a vinda de meu primo nada mais. Tomem o suco...

Elas começaram a fazer o trabalho porém logo pararam. Serena reclamou de dor de cabeça e Lita parecia muito cansada.

-Não entendo, eu descansei bastante ontem e mesmo assim estou muito cansada agora...

-Vocês não querem parar um pouco? –Rey estava sendo amável?- Eu tenho aspirina aqui, Serena me dê seu copo para encher e trazer junto com a aspirina. Esperem aqui...

-Que estranho.. parece que eu estou de ressaca! –Queixava-se Serena.

-Que sono! Acho que vou deitar um pouco... me passa aquela almofada?Obrigada...me acorde quando Rey voltar...-Serena fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ouviu então um barulho, parecia que algo caiu no chão. Pensou em levantar e ir ajudar, mas não o fez.Afinal estávamos falando de Rey! Se ela quisesse ajuda pediria não? E assim Serena permaneceu onde estava.

-Você não quer provar que está certa?

-Mas você tem certeza que isso irá funcionar?

-Já lhe expliquei não? Ou você não acredita em mim...? é isso não acredita em mim Rey?-A voz masculina parecia ameaçadora.

-Eu acredito sim! Vou fazer o que me disse... agora, se você estiver errado vai se ver comigo, essa droga é muito forte, se farei isso a toa você vai me pagar entendeu?-Rey soou tão ameaçadora quanto o garoto.

Ela trazia nas mãos o copo cheio e um comprimido, mas antes de voltar para a sala onde encontravam as garotas ela entrou no seu quarto e pegou um aparelho.

-Aqui Serena, toma isso que sua dor de cabeça irá passar. Lita dormiu?

Serena fez que sim com a cabeça e não percebeu enquanto Rey colocava o aparelho em cima da mesa.

-Melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco não? ... E você Serena, quem eram aqueles que vieram com você?-Rey não sabia se ela tinha vindo ou não sozinha, estava jogando verde!

-Você os viu?-Serena colocou o resto do suco na mesa.

-Sim, são seus amigos?- Rey sorriu, parecia que estava funcionando, agora era tudo uma questão de tempo.

-A menina era a Molly, minha melhor amiga, fazia muito tempo que eu não a via! Estava morrendo de saudades. Ela ia dormir em casa quase toda a semana! Mesmo depois de ter começado com aquilo ela não me abandonou... eu até briguei com ela por causa daquilo! Ela, minha melhor amiga...-Serena não sabia ao certo porque estava falando tanto. Afinal era Rey que estava com ela... ela quem a chamou de prostituta!E mesmo assim conversava como se conversa como uma amiga.-Desde que sai de casa eu não pude vê-la... Fiquei tão feliz por ela ter vindo para cá! Quero é sair logo da sua casa e passar mais tempo com ela... Eu vou embora tá?-Serena tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, não tinha muito controle sobre seu corpo.

-Serena parece que sua dor de cabeça está piorando, você mal consegue ficar de pé! Fique aqui comigo, você irá quando se sentir melhor está bem? –Rey sorriu para Serena.

-é... tá.. vou ficar mais um pouco.

-Tinha um garoto também não?

-Sim, aquele era meu irmão! Imagine, ele estava proibido de me ver, mentiu para meus pais e veio... –Serena realmente não conseguia se controlar! Rey fazia perguntas e ela respondia a todas, as vezes não era nem perguntas, apenas frases do tipo "que bom que .." ou "mais que pena que..." "não me diga! O que você fez?" . E a "conversa" se estendeu por horas.

----------

-Nossa rey não acredito que passamos tanto tempo e não conseguimos terminar! -Serena olhava para os livros abertos em cima da mesa. Como passou tanto tempo e não passaram muito dá onde estavam?

-Você tem certeza que ficamos apenas trabalhando? Eu não me lembro de muita coisa...-Serena na verdade não se lembrava de nada! Sua ultima lembrança era de Lita dormindo ao seu lado, os cadernos e livros abertos, um copo e só!Depois disso era tudo um branco... até agora. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, três horas se passaram!

-Serena na verdade nós não trabalhamos muito... Com Lita dormiu você também me pediu para cochilar um pouco, eu acabei deixando. Tomou duas aspirinas e dormiu...

-Você não deveria ter feito isso, agora além do trabalho estar atrasado, eu preciso ir! Como resolveremos isso?

-Eu termino o trabalho com Lita, alias é melhor acordá-la não? Mas você disse que precisava ir, então vá e eu cuido da lita.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

"Por que ela está sendo tão gentil? Rey está muito estranha e... aa minha cabeça!"- Acho que vou querer mais uma aspirina, qualquer coisa você tem meu telefone, é só me ligar.

-Certo, é melhor tomar a aspirina com água... Espere.

Rey saiu da sala e Serena recolheu suas coisas. Quando ela voltou, tomou a aspirina com a água e foi embora.

-Lita... Lita...-Rey tentava acordar devagar a garota que dormia no chão.

--------

Serena voltou para a casa de sua tia. Não tinha ninguém na casa. A dor de cabeça ainda não tinha passado e agora começava a ficar tonta... Serena se jogou no sofá e sem querer ligou a tv,acabou levando um susto já que o volume estava bem alto. Enquanto procurava o controle acabou caindo do sofá. Ela conseguiu achar o controle, desligou a tv e continuou onde estava, no chão.

Quando sua tia chegou acompanhada pelos dois novos hospedes eles tomaram um susto! Shingo ajudou levar Serena para o quarto, Molly e Setsuna tiraram a roupa que ela estava usando e colocaram uma camisola. Molly desconhecia todas aquelas marcas no corpo da amiga e Setsuna estremeceu ao ver novas marcas, mesmo que já cicatrizando.

As duas saíram do quarto e encontraram Shingo na sala.

-O que será que aconteceu?

-Não sei ainda...-Respondeu Sestuna

-Molly, você está bem?-Shingo percebeu que Molly saiu do quarto mais assustada que tinha entrado.

Antes de responder Molly olhou para Sestuna como se para pedir autorização para falar. E em seu rosto leu " faça o que você achar certo".

-Estou bem, a Sere me assustou um pouco. Shingo você não estava morrendo de sono?

-É estava... vou deitar um pouco, qualquer coisa vocês me chamam?

-Sim, boa noite querido.Vá descansar na minha cama sim? –Quem respondeu foi Setsuna.-Você quer alguma coisa antes de dormir?

-Eu não vou dormir, só vou descansar um pouco, mais tarde eu vou levantar e sair com a Molly! –Assim que falou bochechou- até daqui a pouco...

Setsuna começou a esquentar água para fazer um chá para ela e para Molly. Sabia que iriam conversar bastante agora. A preocupação de ambas por Serena era tanta que seriam capazes de passar a noite acordadas.Setsuna sabia que não poderia poupar nenhum detalhe de Molly.

Quando Setsuna voltou para a sala Molly já estava de pijama e arrumando o sofá que serviria de cama. Ela sentou ,se cobriu com o cobertor, pegou o chá e olhou para Setsuna esperando começar a conversa.

-Antes de começar, você não quer me contar como anda as coisas lá na casa do Shingo? O humor do meu cunhado continua o mesmo?

-Sim tia. É proibido falar o nome da Serena... os dois sofrem muito! As vezes vejo-o com o rosto inchando de chorar, mas ele nunca admitiria! Quando ele não está, sua irmã me pergunta como anda a Sere, se eu tenho notícias dela... Ela sente muita falta da filha, principalmente por não falar com a Sere... Duvido que irá contrariar o marido, ela vai continuar sofrendo sozinha... Eu tenho medo que ela comece a adoecer... Tia Setsuna não sei por quanto tempo ela continuará assim...

-E o shingo não tinha falado com a Serena até então né?

-É, ele ficou com medo de vim, não queria contrariar o pai. Ele anda acha errado o que ela fez, e a julga por isso. Quando eu disse pra ele o que aconteceu ele não acreditou, acha que eu minto para protegê-la... E a sua irmã ficou tão triste quando eu contei para ela, acho que ela também não quis acreditar...

-Eu sei que não é fácil para eles aceitarem, mas essa situação já está me dando nos nervos! Eles não podem continuar com isso... o mal que faz para eles e Serena! Ela não fala com eles a quase um ano, e eu sei que ela se culpa por tudo que aconteceu... Se minha irmã ficar doente eu não sei qual seria a reação de Serena, Molly eu tenho muito medo que ela tente novamente acabar com sua vida.

-E aquelas marcas tia? Quando eu fui no hospital ela tinha algumas nas pernas e no pulso.

-As vezes ela acorda chorando, tem muitos pesadelos... Lembranças de tudo que passou. Como ela ainda se culpa por tudo, ela acha que não pagou o suficiente... não sei bem ao certo o porque mas acredito que ela ache que se machucando consegue tirar da sua consciência a culpa, e se machucando ela desvia os sentimentos comprimidos que possui para outro lugar... eu não consigo entendê-la e ela se recusa a ir conversar com alguém!!

-Amanhã eu vou conversar com ela... agora é verdade que outro dia ela "travou'?

-Sim...

A conversa não se estendeu muito depois disso. Setsuna repassou cada detalhe para Molly e insistiu que seria melhor elas irem dormir.

Shingo deveria ter ido dormir na sala e Molly no quarto de Serena, como eles inverteram posições, Shingo dormia no quarto de Setsuna e Molly na sala, Setsuna foi dormir no quarto de Serena.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando-a. Serena não parecia ter um sono muito tranqüilo. Setsuna fez um pouco de carinho da sobrinha, cantarolou uma canção de ninar e antes de deitar percebeu que os lábios de Serena estavam muitos secos. Talvez por causa do frio. Setsuna deitou-se então, mas não dormiu tão rápido, não conseguiu.

Longe dali Rey ligou a câmera na tv para repassar as imagens gravadas. Assistiu. Não acreditava que tinha sido capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas... não sabia ao certo o que faria com a fita, mas não poderia deixar se primo saber!

**Bom imaginem como o templo do anime mesmo ok? Não sei se consegui passar essa imagem nem se o nome está certo! Hehe **

**Bom agradeço a todos que estão lendo.. realmente parei de escrever por um bom tempo!! E demorou para voltar, a reviewm que recebi me animou !!obrigada!! **

**Estou numa fase meio complicada XD + mantenho meu plano de terminar a fic!! Pelo menos uma é preciso neh XD**

**Agradeço a Sakura e a Lilian pelas reviews! Hehe to enrolando d+ pra contar o poassado Del XD + no próximo cap jah vou dar uma explicadinha de tudo ok? Hehe e sim a rey drogou a Sere, cara tah fikando mto novela mexicana com uma espécie de programa policial XDD hehe adivinhem o nome do primo da Rey? Tadinhu eu até gsoto dele no animêsXD**

**Bjxx **

**Ops: reviewsn são smepre boas msm se forem criticas XD bjx**


	7. Novidades do passado

Se tem alguém q ama o Seiya aconselho a não ler, se msm assim vc decidir não diga q eu no avisei!! Hehe

Novidades do passado

Serena foi a primeira a acordar. Viu sua tia dormindo ao seu lado, não quis acordá-la e saiu do quarto. Na sala quem dormia era Molly. "Estranho, eles trocaram.. bom não vou acordá-los!" Serena não se lembrava de muita coisa do dia anterior, principalmente de como foi parar na cama, mas não se importou muito com isso. Voltou ao seu quarto e se trocou tomando cuidado para não acordar sua tia.

Molly acordou logo depois por culpa da claridade da sala, mesmo com as cortinas fechadas, a sala estava bem iluminada. Achou melhor esperar todos acordarem para tomarem café juntos. Foi até a cozinha com o intuito de por a mesa, mas está já estava posta. Voltou para a sala e ligou a televisão bem baixinho para não incomodar aos outros que dormiam. Setsuna não demorou muito e acordou também. Ela tinha o costume de acordar cedo, mas como estava cansada e demorou para dormir na noite anterior acabou dormindo mais que de costume. Ela se levantou e foi em direção da porta para não acordar Serena, somente quando estava fora do quarto olhou para a cama e a encontrou vazia. Serena já havia levantando?Foi ao banheiro, nada, saiu do quarto e passou reto por Molly em direção a cozinha, a mesa já estava posta.

Molly estranhou o comportamento de Setsuna, mas não se importou muito, as pessoas quando acordam costumam ficar de mau humor. Ela desligou a tv e foi para a cozinha também.

-Molly foi você quem pos a mesa?

-Não tia, eu achei que tinha sido você,quando eu acordei ela já estava assim. –Molly percebeu a aflição de sua tia. – Há alguma coisa errada?

-Você não viu a serena sair?

-A sere? Claro que não tia, ela deve estar dormindo...-Molly se lembrou que foi Setsuna quem dormiu no mesmo quarto com Serena.-Ela não está no quarto?

Setsuna não respondeu, pelo menos não diretamente. Ela não queria assustar Molly, mas os pensamentos que voavam em sua cabeça eram por si só assustadores. O que mais lhe assustava era não saber de fato como estava Serena, não sabia o que passava na cabeça dela! Estaria bem?Estaria viva? Setsuna se esforçava para não tomar conclusões precipitadas, mas a sua preocupação era tão grande que acaba atraindo tais conclusões, e elas não eram exatamente animadoras...

Setsuna entrou no seu quarto tomando cuidado para não acordar Shingo, pegou uma roupa qualquer e se trocou no quarto de Serena. E ainda havia Molly!Como faria para não assustá-la ainda mais? Setsuna parou o que estava fazendo, abriu a janela e respirou fundo. "Minha sobrinha está bem, ela está bem, ela tem que estar bem". Terminou de se trocar, afinal não poderia ficar seminua na janela por muito tempo, alais não deveria ficar por tempo nenhum! Porém ela não estava muito preocupada se alguém a visse ou não.

-Molly ...-Chamou-a saindo do quarto- Me faça um favor? Arrume a sala, eu preciso de você aqui caso ela volte. Vou sair para procurá-la,mas não precisa ficar nervosa, ela deve estar bem. E quando Shingo acordar não deixe-o vir atrás de mim.

-Tia .. Onde você vai..?E porque eu não posso ir junto? –Shingo saiu do quarto bocejando.

Setsuna não respondeu. Ela não queria mentir, mas sabia que se contasse que Serena havia sumindo ele sairia para procurá-la mesmo de pijama. Felizmente eles ouviram o barulho da maçaneta abrindo.

-Bom dia pessoal! Que bom que todos você já acordaram assim agente pode tomar o café todos juntos. –Serena fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha.

-E então tia, onde você ia?

-Eu...-Setsuna respirou aliviada por ver Serena bem, olhou para Molly e sorriu.-Eu ia procurar Serena e ver se ela precisava de ajuda.

-Pra ela levantar cedo desse jeito.. é deve tá precisando de ajuda mesmo... Eu vou lavar meu rosto e ai vou comer.

-tá.-Molly foi para a cozinha-Serena onde você foi?

-Comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando. Tia! –Serena elevou a voz para que sua tia que estava na sala escutase-a-Eu peguei um dinheiro emprestado para comprar essas coisas, depois eu devolvo ok?

Setsuna da sala respondeu-Não tem problema, só não quero que você saia novamente sem avisar.

Alguns minutos depois estavam todos já tomando café-da-manhã. A sala estava arrumada mais ainda faltavam os quartos. Eles decidiram que iriam no cinema mais tarde. Serena se lembrou de Lita! Ela tinha combinado trabalhar a tarde no sábado... Resolveu ligar para ela.

-Alô Lita? E ai dorminhoca... hehe fica tranqüila, eu também acabei dormindo, mas vocês conseguiram terminar o trabalho?Ah, que bom! Então hoje eu acho que não vou poder ir para o Game... tem problema? Mais por que está fechado?Não ele não falou nada... Se você está de bobeira ai que vir conosco? As três...Certo até lá.Tchau.

-Ela vai poder ir conosco?-Perguntou Setsuna.

-Ela não tem certeza, disse que não quer atrapalhar... Mas acho que sim. Hoje o Game está fechado, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa na família do Darien e do Andrew e eles tiveram que viajar. Espero que estejam bem..

-Devem estar. Notícia ruim corre rápido! –Foi Shingo que entrou na conversa. –E quem são esses Darien e Andrew??

-I começou... vai dar uma de irmão ciumento agora é?

-Só perguntei... não vai nos contar?

-Conto sim,eles são os donos do Game e...-Serena continuou contando sobre os garotos. Setsuna levantou-se preocupada, pegou sua agenda e ligou para um número queria saber que aconteceu.

No cinema ficaram apenas Serena, Molly e Shingo, Setsuna foi ajudar um amigo que parecia mal. Os três resolveram esperar Lita num banco. Conversavam animadamente, porém sempre fugiam de assuntos delicados. As duas amigas começaram a fofocar sobre conhecidas, Molly contava animada quem estava namorando quem, desde quando.Assim que elas começaram a falar sobre roupas Shingo se levantou.

-A como você não vão parar de falar sobre essas coisinhas de mulher eu vou comprar alguma coisa pra comer.. vocês querem algo?

-Não, brigada! –Molly respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao namorado, achou até que ele tinha agüentado até demais aquela "coisinhas de mulheres".

Assim que Shingo se foi Serena sentiu um leve desconforto. Um pressentimento ruim, não sabia muito bem o que era, mas achou que deveria sair dali. Ela procurou Shingo com o olhar para acompanhá-lo também, mas em vez de encontrar o irmão avistou Lita.

-Litaa!! –Serena gritou o nome da nova amiga, queria apresentá-la direito para Molly.

-Olá meninas! Desculpe o atraso, tive algumas coisinhas para comprar lá pra casa. E ai como estão?

-Bem. E não precisa se preocupar que o filme não começou mesmo, meu irmão foi comprar algo para comer, quando ele voltar agente compra as entradas. Está é Molly, uma grande amiga.

As duas se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar. Serena ficou um tanto apreensiva, seria um aviso para não assistirem o filme? Acabou não dando muita atenção e voltou para a conversa com as duas.

-Bombom!

Serena gelou ao ouvir a voz. Reconheceu-a na hora, esperava sinceramente estar ficando louca e escutando coisas do que encontrar com ele. Pela cara de Molly sabia que ele estava ali.

-Hey bombom! Não esperava encontrar você aqui... –Serena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quem sabe se não desse atenção ele iria embora?Doce ilusão..

-Bombom estou falando com você. –O rapaz colocou a mão no ombro de Serena e a forçou virar parar falar com ele. –Sabia que antes você era mais educada? Gostei do que fez com os cabelos, mas essa maquiagem... seu rostinho é tão bonitinho.-Ele segurou o rosto de Serena com uma das mãos enquanto falava.

Ela resolveu abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Não devia tê-lo feito.Tudo que queria era sair correndo dali. Tantos sentimentos de uma vez só apenas por olhar para ele. Tantas lembranças. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou se controlar.

-Tire suas mãos imundas de cima de mim. –falou Serena firme, decidida, de um modo que Lita não havia visto ainda.

-Que isso bombom? Você gostava tanto de mim.. será que não está nem um pouco excitada em me ver? Duvido que não... –Serena bateu no braço dele para tirar de seu rosto.- Está nervosinha é?

-Vamos embora Seiya...-Era Rey agora. Ela segurou o braço do rapaz tentando puxá-lo para longe.

-Não priminha. Agora não. Rey achou que não era você, eu disse para ela que deveria ser você, e tive certeza quando te ouvir gritar.

Serena não prestava mais atenção nele, olhou para Rey- Ele é seu primo? –Não esperou por uma resposta para continuar.-Agora eu entendo porque você é assim.. deve ser mau de família.-Serena voltou a olhar para Seya, tomada de ódio agora.

Molly não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Tinha que afastar aqueles dois,mas também queria bater naquele cafageste. Ah, e se shingo chegasse ainda? A confusão estaria armada... Ela então olhou para Lita como se pedisse socorro.

Lita não sabia o que Seya tinha feito, mas pela reação de Serena e Molly não deveria ser nada bom. Quando viu o olhar de Molly decidiu agir antes que algo pior acontecesse.

-Vamos Serena, o nosso filme já vai começar. –Lita pegou na mão de Serena e a puxou para longe do rapaz. As três iam em direção da entrada do cinema quando Seya entrou na frente delas.

-Não vão nem se despedir? Que filme vocês vão assistir? Vamos assistir o filme com elas priminha?

-Elas não nos convidaram então seria falta de educação, agora vamos primo que ainda tenho que encontrar minhas amigas.-Rey não olhou para as meninas, ela olhava fixamente para seu primo como se com medo dele fazer alguma besteira.

-Quero pelo menos um beijo de despedida.-Seya olhou para as três preferiu primeiro a ruiva que sabia que era amiga de Serena. Ele se aproximou dela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Com nojo e com as costas das mãos limpou onde ele havia beijado como se tentasse tirar algo sujo. Depois ele olhou fixamente pra Serena e foi dar um beijo nela também.

Serena recuou e ele tentou novamente, e de novo ela recuou. Seus olhos expressavam nojo. Seya começou a se irritar com a reação da garota, ele ficou encarando-a e agiu rápido dando um selinho nela. Seya então virou para a morena e preferiu não beijá-la também porque essa estava com um dos punhos levantados. Mas mesmo assim aproximou-se dela e disse:

-Prazer em te conhecer, você até que é bonitinha.

-Já chega Seya, vamos.-Rey e o primo andaram na direção oposta em que se encontravam as jovens.

Serena permaneceu onde estava, olhou para o chão e cuspiu. Ela começou a passar freneticamente a mão na boca. Molly viu que a amiga ficou muito nervosa com o encontro indesejado. Pegou o braço da amiga e levou-a para o banheiro, Lita as seguiu. Depois de lavar o rosto, Serena começou a se sentir melhor.

-Você quer mesmo assistir o filme?

-Sim... Qualquer coisa eu aviso vocês. –Serena respondeu á amiga.

Elas encontraram Shingo e foram assistir o filme. Era um de ação que prendeu a atenção de todos, menos de Serena. Ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro, só que dessa vez sozinha. Não havia mais ninguém ali, Serena entrou numa das cabines, trancou, levantou a tampa da privada e vomitou. Ficou uns 5 minutos dentro da cabine e quando saiu encontrou Lita esperando-a.

-Sabe, você deveria se abrir com alguém... guardar tantas coisas que te fazem mal é horrível. Deve ter alguém que você confia para poder conversar. –Lita sorriu e ficou atrás de Serena enquanto ela lavava as mãos. Ela sorriu. – Se quiser eu ficaria feliz em te ouvir. Mas é você quem decide, sabe, quando você tem alguém com quem conversar parece que tira um peso das costas.

-Eu sei mas... é tão...tão...-Serena não conseguia arrumar palavras pra descrever o que queira dizer.

-Mesmo sendo algo ruim é melhor se abrir com alguém, ajuda bastante.Ainda que a pessoa só possa te escutar, ajuda a entender melhor a situação. Mas é você quem sabe... você quer voltar para o filme?

-Sim...

O filme acabou logo depois disso. Eles decidiram ir jantar em algum lugar, Shingo queria ir num lugar agitado, mas as meninas venceram e eles foram num restaurante mais calmo.Shingo percebeu que a irmã estava agindo estranha e achou melhor não comentar por enquanto. Lita e Molly conversavam e tentavam trazer Serena para a conversa sempre perguntando sobre o que ela achava ou que cantor ela prefere.

-Vocês assistiram aquele programa de achar ídolos? Tem uma menina muito boa! Ela já é finalista, o nome dela é Mina Aino, você viu Sere?-Molly perguntou empolgada.

-Sim ela é boa mesmo...-O celular começou a tocar –Oi tia. Sim estamos jantando...é perto do cinema, esse mesmo. Quanto tempo?Tá eu mando..beijos.

-A tia setsuna vai vim para cá e disse que tem uma surpresa. Vai chegar daqui a uma hora parece. E ela disse que já jantou então é para nós irmos comendo.

-Opa beleza to com fome mesmo.. –Shingo pegou o cardápio e escolheu o que ia comer.

-Mas você é um saco sem fundo hein! Comeu a pipoca quase que sozinho. –Molly parecia indignada com a atitude do namorado.

-Serena você chegou a terminar o trabalho com a Rey ontem?

-Na verdade não Lita, eu dormi também. Ela me disse que iria terminar com você...

-Não ela falou que já estava pronto, achei estranho. Acho que ela queria falar com o primo ou outra pessoa sozinha.-Lita não percebeu que tinha tocado num assunto delicado.

-é o primo...-Falou Serena baixinho como que para si mesma.

-Que primo é esse?-Perguntou Shingo distraído. Molly olhou preocupada para a amiga e depois olhou repreensivamente para Shingo.-Quê?

-O nome dele é Seiya.

-Não gosto desse nome. –Shingo se lembrou do ex-namorado da sua irmã.

-E você não gosta dele também... é o mesmo.-Serena levantou o rosto e olhou para o irmão. Resolveu fazer o que Lita a aconselhou, iria abrir o jogo com eles.-Shingo eu sei que você não acreditou quando a Molly te contou, mas talvez ouvindo de mim você acredite.. Por favor tenta escutar tudo.

Antes de começar Serena respirou fundo. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ela se reconfortou quando Molly pegou em uma de suas mão e Lita na outra ao mesmo tempo, poderia até dizer que foi combinado.

-Eu comecei a me envolver com o Seiya no começo do ano passado. Primeiro ele era um amigo, até que me deu o primeiro beijo e nós começamos a namorar. Achei incrível um garoto mais velho gostar de mim, ainda mais ele sendo bonito. Fazia quase tudo que ele me pedia. Cheguei até a fugir de casa escondida a noite para me encontrar com ele. Sempre recebia mensagens no meu celular dele, achava que ele realmente gostava de mim. Acabei indo numa festa com ele e bebi demais.Uns amigos dele nós deram a bebia. Eu já tinha tomado álcool antes, mas nada como aquilo. Comecei a passar mal e o Seiya teve que me levar para casa. Ele foi bem estúpido por ter que sair da festa. Eu tinha dito a mamãe que iria dormir na casa da Molly e o plano era vim para o meu quarto anoite, e de manha cedo pular a janela e entrar pela porta da frente como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar, foi isso que o Seya falou para eu fazer. Mas eu estava tão mal que não conseguiria chegar até o meu quarto. Ele me deixou em casa e foi embora falando que ia pra casa dele também. Sozinha, de madrugada, eu sentei na porta de casa. Não demorou muito e eu comecei a vomitar. Tentei me levantar e cai. Vomitei mais.Quando eu fiquei um pouco melhor eu liguei para a Molly. Nem lembro direito o que falei, só sei que ela veio me ajudar. –Serena interrompeu a narração para que o garçom pudesse entregar os pedidos. Ela chegou a relutar, mas preferiu continuar. Sua voz estava um pouco tremula e ela evitava olhar para os amigos, mirava o chão ou o copo sobre a mesa. De vez enquanto olhava para o irmão e logo voltava a olhar para a onde estava antes.

-Ela acabou me ajudando e me aconselhou dizer a verdade pra mamãe. Mas eu sabia que se eu dissesse a verdade a mamãe iria me proibir de sair com ele e ameaçaria contar para o papai. Eu acabei escutando uns boatos que achei maldosos na época mais sei que hoje eram verdadeiros, me contaram que o Seiya tinha me traído, beijado outras meninas. Acabei indo falar com ele sobre isso. Ele ficou bravo, falou que se eu não confiasse nele era melhor nós terminarmos tudo, me garantiu que foi para casa e até me censurou por ter ficado conversando com um dos amigos dele uma hora na festa. Eu continuei saindo com ele, continuei mentindo para a mamãe, continuei bebendo e fazendo tudo que ele me pedia .Ele nunca me apresentava como sua namorada e quando eu perguntava porque ele dizia que não precisava, que já sabiam e só importava para ele saber que eu era a namorada dele. Isso foi me magoando, e o pior é que sempre ouvia boatos dele ter me traído e quando eu o questionava sobre isso ele sempre ficava bravo, brigava comigo. Ele até começou a ficar violento e fazendo manha, dizendo que se eu não confiava nele nunca mais queria me ver, eu chegava a implorar para ele ficar comigo... Que eu acreditava sim nele e acabei brigando com as meninas que me disseram isso.

Serena parou durante um bom tempo. Estava chegando na pior parte. Até agora não teve problemas em dizer o que fez.. Foi enganada, usada e se tornou uma mentirosa.

-Você se lembra quando a mamãe começou a reclamar das minhas notas? Eu estava melhor e quando saia com o Seyia comecei a piorar novamente. Parece que isso tudo aconteceu a tanto tempo! Anos... Um dia o Seya me chamou para ir numa festa muito grande. Dessa vez não daria para mentir para a mamãe. Então eu pedi, não, eu implorei pela ajuda da Molly. A Molly acabou mentindo para a mamãe falando que iria comigo e eu iria dormir na casa dela na volta, a mamãe ligou para a mãe da Molly e depois delas conversarem a mamãe autorizou. –Serena viu o olhar de seu irmão que dizia claramente " você mentiu para a sua mãe para ajudar a Serena?Onde você estava com a cabeça??" Pelo menos foi isso que Serena enxergou no olhar do irmão. Então voltou a frisar- Ela só fez isso porque eu tinha implorado para ela.. Na ultima hora ela falou para a mãe que eu não poderia ir na festa e então ela também não iria. Eu iria voltar de manhã então achei que não teria problema...Eu me arrumei em casa e depois passei na Molly para se desse algo errado ela saberia o que fazer e onde eu estava ...

Serena parou de falar, as lágrimas que até então havia segurando agora desciam livremente por seu rosto. Olhou cada um de seus amigos que estavam na mesa. Shingo parecia ainda nervoso por Molly ter mentindo, Molly demonstrava remorso e Lita estava um tanto surpresa. Agora não tinha como voltar atrás, teria que ir até o final. De certa forma devia isso a eles por ter mentindo por tanto tempo. A verdade não poderia doer mais que a mentira que viveu, que vivia.

-Olá crianças. Desculpe a demora eu demorei um pouco porque trouxe uns amigos. –Serena ouviu a voz de Setsuna atrás de si. Ela limpou rápido o rosto com um guardanapo.- Serena você já os conhece e você também Lita, Shingo, Molly, esses são Darien e Andrew. Eles trabalham com a Serena e a Lita no Game Center. –Sestuna já estava sentando-se a mesa quando reparou no rosto de Serena. –Tudo bem querida?

Serena não sabia o que fazer. Ela espera somente a sua tia, não os outros meninos. Ela jamais teria começado a contar sobre essas coisas se soubessem que eles viriam. Serena juntou suas forças e respondeu:

-Estou... Essa era a surpresa?

-Ah? Sim, os meninos eram a surpresa...-Setsuna olhou para Molly como se esperasse uma resposta e pareceu entender o que se passava ali.

-Vamos maninho, sabemos quando não somos bem vindos certo? –Darien falou para seu irmão-Obrigado Setsuna e até mais. –Darien se virou e esperou seu irmão também se virar. –Andrew?

Serena não quis ser rude, mas também não esperava essa surpresa. Ela viu Lita sorrir para Andrew, e Andrew pareceu não tirar os olhos de Serena.

-Me desculpem é que eu não esperava esse tipo de surpresa... Por favor sentem-se.

-Serena você está bem?-Andrew demonstrava claramente um som de preocupação na voz.

-Estou um pouco melhor... –Ela forçou um sorriso. –A comida é boa, se quiserem ficar não haverá problema.

Darien olhou para o seu irmão e percebeu que ele não sairia dali tão facilmente.

-Não há problema Darien. Vamos continuar com o que eu lhe disse no carro sim? SE não houver problemas os meninos iram dormir no meu apartamento.

-Mas tem cama para todos? Molly percebeu a deixa de sua tia para mudar de assunto.

-É então... Por isso que eu aproveitei que a Lita está aqui. Será que poderíamos passar na sua casa e pegar uns colchões a mais?

-Ah claro. Mas eu só tenho um travesseiro a mais...

Assim se estendeu o jantar. Todos conversavam um pouco sobre coisas sem muita relevância. Serena e Darien se mantiveram afastados da conversa,quando perguntavam eles respondiam. Andrew não parava de olhar para Serena ainda preocupado.

Ao terminarem todos foram até o apartamento de Lita, pegaram os colchões e levaram para o apartamento de Setsuna. Lita acompanhou-os pela insistência de Setsuna que garantiu que a traria de volta.

Chegando no apartamento de Setsuna e depois de arrumarem as camas improvisadas, as meninas convenceram Lita a passar a noite com eles também. Na sala eles assistiram um filme e tentaram descontrair e depois foram dormir. Meninos na sala, as meninas no quarto e Setsuna no seu próprio quarto. Setsuna demorou para dormir e resolveu ir até a cozinha no caminhou sorriu ao ver os meninos dormindo nas camas improvisadas, todos tortos. Ela resolveu ver as meninas e elas dormiam certinhas nas suas camas. Na cozinha ela tomou um copo d'água e recebeu uma ligação.

-Ah, olá! Sim e como estão? ...Certo, não eles estão ótimos. Amanha? Sem problemas. Imagina, não me custa nada.Boa noite.

"Assim que eu gosto dessa casa,cheia de crianças. Parece que tudo está entrando nos eixos.. Agora só faltam resolver algumas coisinhas...Melhor eu ir dormir que amanhã será um dia cheio. E as minhas crianças tem muita energia."

E então não se podia escutar nada mais que os roncos na casa toda.

_**Olá!**_

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews e pelo incentivo de vocês!!! Isso ajuda bastante. Muito obrigada mesmo!! **

**Me desculpem os fãs do Seyia+ não podia ser outro... hehe Infelizmente ainda não expliquei tudo!! Tem + coisas sobre o passado da Serena, alias a melhor parte está por vim então, peço que continuem lendo!! **

**Uuhuu segredos!! Quem sabe o q irá acontecer??ou melhor, quem sabe o que aconteceu?? A sere e eu sabemos!! De tudinhuto me sentindo poderosa!**

**Bjaum !! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Despedidas **_

O dia amanheceu, claro e quente. O apartamento ainda estava silencioso. As pessoas que estavam na sala começavam a despertar por conta da claridade.

Serena foi uma das primeiras a acordar, ela não abriu os olhos, apenas sentia um calor vindo da onde estava deitada e escutava um ritmo lento do coração.

Mas de quem era aquele coração pulsando?

Ela então abriu,os olhos desesperada e levantou-se num pulo. Ao fazer isso acordou também o seu suposto travesseiro.Ambos olharam-se espantados, aqueles olhos azuis mirando-a ...

-AAAAAhhh!!!!!-Serena gritou forte enquanto recuava para trás. Demorou para reconhecer onde estava e como não via para onde ia, acabou tropeçando numa mesinha. Shingo levantou-se, olhou para a irmã no chão, olhou para Darien, tentava imaginar o que teria acontecido, mas ainda era cedo e havia acabado de despertar, seu cérebro não estava funcionando bem ainda.

-o que aconteceu? Por que você gritou Sere?

O grito acabou acordando a todos, já que logo após a pergunta de shingo, Setsuna saiu de seu quarto vestido um robe roxo, Molly e Lita também levantaram-se mas elas estavam enroladas nas cobertas.

Darien não sabia o que fazer. Ele tinha tido um sonho estranho, uma anja que ele não pode ver o rosto deitou-se ao seu lado e contou-lhe uma história que não conseguia se lembrar. E a anja dormiu ao seu lado e ele observava-a dormindo, ela finalmente estava acordando e ele poderia ver o seu rosto sem estar cobertos pelos cabelos loiros e ai acordou. Ou melhor foi acordado por Serena.

Darien olhou primeiro para seu irmão, depois para Setsuna e sem pensar duas vezes apontou para Serena. Setsuna riu com a reação do rapaz, ele mais parecia uma criança tentando eliminar a culpa de si mesmo, mas sem conseguir encontrar palavras para fazê-lo.

Serena ainda estava no chão, na mesma posição em que caiu. As pernas abertas meio dobradas e os braços apoiados no chão, pela sua posição era possível ver um pouco mais além do que o pequeno shorts cobria.Serena sentiu que todos estavam olhando para ela, estava ainda mais encabulada. E os garotos não puderam deixar de reparar no belo corpo da loira. Shingo olhou feio para a sua irmã e jogou nela o travesseiro. Ela agarrou o travesseiro e pôs na frente de seu corpo.

-Por que você nós acordou gritando Sere? Que droga eu estava tendo um sonho tão legal! Agora já esqueci quase tudo! Você não pode ser um pouquinho mais escandalosa da próxima vez?

-Shingo pare de reclamar! –Molly brigou com ele.

-Ele até que tem razão... Eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui. Eu estava deitada na cama ao lado de Molly e a Lita no chão e quando acordei estava...

-Deitada em cima de mim.

-É... –Só agora Serena parou para reparar na situação. Andrew dormiu no sofá, Shingo e Darien dormiram cada um em um colchão ao lado do outro. Andrew vestia uma camiseta e shorts, Shingo estava com um pijama listrado e Darien estava apenas com shorts. O seu peitoral definido estava amostra, há pouco tempo atrás ela estava deitada sobre ele. Ouvindo as batidas do seu coração...

-Serena?-Dessa vez era Andrew quem chamava.- Por que você deitou-se sobre o Darien?

Serena o encarou sem saber o que responder. Como fora parar ali e porque nele?

-É ,por que você veio deitar me mim?

-Você voltou a ser sonâmbula? –Serena encarou seu irmão enquanto ele falava- Sabe lá em casa ela vivia saindo da cama dela e andando a noite, ela atacava a geladeira, ia pro meu quarto e as vezes dormia na minha cama comigo. Ela nunca se lembrava de nada... a maioria das vezes ela voltava pro quarto dela e de manhã a casa estava toda bagunçada!

-Hey, eu parei de fazer isso há muito tempo...

-Não parece. –Foi Darien quem respondeu, ele agora segurava o cobertor sobre seu peito, parecia querer cobri-lo.

-Mas você sempre vinha dormir comigo... por que você escolheu o Darien?

Serena não precisou olhar para Darien pra ver que ele estava encabulado, talvez tanto quanto ela no momento. Darien pegou uma camiseta ao seu lado e pos rápido, olhou para o irmão ainda no sofá e seu olhar expressava algo como "eu não fiz nada" . Ele então olhou para Serena e antes de ir para o banheiro falou:  
-Isso é assedio sexual, você sabia né? Você estava se aproveitando de mim enquanto eu dormia...-Sem esperar uma resposta Darien entrou no banheiro. Serena levantou-se rapidamente e abriu a porta do banheiro.Aquelas palavras penetraram em seu coração, como ele teria a coragem de dizer algo assim depois de tudo?  
Darien estava tirando a camisa para entrar no banho quando Serena abriu a porta

-Hey, gostou e voltou por mais é?-Ele se cobriu com a camiseta.  
-Eu JAMAIS faria o que você falou. Eu Jamais me aproveitaria de alguém principalmente se essa pessoa estivesse desacordada. Isso seria uma atitude digna de um nojento, porco e metido. Talvez você fosse capaz de fazer isso.. Mas eu nunca o faria!! –Serena saiu do banheiro, mas pensou em dizer algo mais e voltou- E não valeria a pena me aproveitar de você, Darien Chiba! Olhe só... o que você teria para oferecer pra alguém? É apenas um metido, egocêntrico, com um corpo razoável, com péssimos gostos e ... e ... –Serena não sabia mais o que falar, nem como xingá-lo mais.

-Metido, egocêntrico que você estava agarrando...

-Eu... Eu... eu prefiro comer uma colher cheia de wasabi (1) a agarrar você de novo!! –Serena fechou a porta atrás de si, viu a chave na porta do lado de fora e resolveu trancá-lo no banheiro. A chave, bem, ela a escondeu sobre o tapete.

Lita sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Andrew e os dois, ainda incrédulos com o que houve olharam para Molly e Shingo que riam.

-Haha, parece que ela está voltando ao normal não?

-Antes era assim comigo... ainda bem que o Darien usurpou o meu lugar! E eu não o quero de volta!- Serena voltou para a sala e deitou-se nos joelhos de Molly.

-Será que eu peguei pesado?

-Eu acho que sim... Ele só disse aquilo para te pentelhar, ele não sabe o que significava pra você...

-É mas...

-E além do que , você realmente estava deitada nele não?-Foi Lita quem falou agora.

-É mas...

-E ele estava sem camisa...-Dessa vez foi Shingo.

-É mas...

-E ele é um convidado. –Até Setsuna,que já estava na cozinha preparando o café, foi "contra" a atitude de Serena.

-E ele é meu irmão...

-É mas... Perai, o que isso tem haver?

-Ah nada.. Mas eu quis entrar na brincadeira também.

Serena e Lita se viraram pra Andrew e começaram a rir.

Sem nem mesmo Setsuna pedir eles começaram a arrumar a sala e o quarto. As meninas usavam a suíte de Serena, e os meninos, eles esperavam Darien sair do banho.Lita depois foi ajudar a preparar o café.

Shingo começou a escutar umas batidas foi até o banheiro e chamou por Darien.

-Ela me trancou aqui! Abre logo, que raiva.

-Eu só vou abrir se você prometer tomar cuidado com o que fala pra ela...

-Se ela me provocar eu vou responder.

-E você vai cuidar dela?

-Como assim cuidar?

Shingo já havia achado a chave e destrancou a porta. –Ela gosta de você, então é melhor você cuidar dela e tratar dela como ela deve ser tratada. Não estou brincando.

-Ela te falou alguma coisa?-Darien estava apenas enrolado numa toalha e com uma menor secava seu cabelo.

-Não, mas ela é minha irmã afinal de contas. Eu a conheço.. ou pelo achava que.. enfim, o último cara machucou demais minha irmã. Eu jurei que não iria deixar isso acontecer de novo. Se você fizer alguma coisa pra ela, eu não vou desistir enquanto não acabar com a sua vida. –Darien engoliu em seco. O tom do garoto era sério demais. Não era uma ameaça, era mais como uma promessa.

Durante o café Serena e Darien não se falaram, mas também não houve briga. Setsuna avisou para a escola que todos iriam faltar por problemas pessoais. Depois de tiraram a louça e arrumarem a cozinha foram todos para a sala. No sofá ficou Andrew, Lita e Darien, no chão onde permaneceu um dos colchões estavam Serena, Molly e shingo. Na teve estava passando a reprise da semifinal do programa que procurava ídolos. Mina aino era uma das finalistas.

Setsuna tinha que interromper os jovens, então resolveu esperar o programa acabar. Enquanto isso sorria sozinha imaginando os casais que seriam formados ali. O programa acabou e ela entrou na frente das suas crianças.

-Então acho que eu estou devendo-lhes uma explicação não?Darien você se importa se eu explicar a situação desde o início?

-Não imagina.

-Então. Eu era uma grande amiga da mãe de Andrew. Quando Andrew tinha 2 aninhos a mãe dele ainda trabalhava no hospital e lá chegou um pequeno órfão que não sabia nem seu nome. Ele era o Darien. A mãe de Andrew se apaixonou por Darien, ele era realmente uma criança encantadora, e como nós acreditávamos que os pais deles estavam mortos, nós conseguimos agilizar a adoção. Eu tenho um amigo e ele me ajudou a fazer uma busca pelo paradeiro dos pais de Darien. Infelizmente nós não achamos nada... E como ele foi encontrado perto de onde ocorreu um acidente em que morreram um casal, talvez fossem os pais dele, mas como eu disse não achamos nada, nem um tipo de parentesco. Quando o Darien foi levado para o hospital ele estava vestindo uma roupa comum e segurava um colar em formato de rosa. Dentro do colar havia uma foto dele bebê escrito Darien e o porta retrado do lado estava vazio. Talvez tiraram a foto que estava ali. Não sei. Mas o que eu sei é que ele não se lembra de nada q aconteceu antes disso certo?

-Sim, eu não me lembro.Tenho uma vaga lembrança do hospital e depois todas as outras são já na casa de Andrew.

-Infelizmente minha grande amiga estava doente. Com o passar do tempo ela foi ficando cada vez mais fraca e não conseguia resistir mais.O que manteve-a viva durante tanto tempo tenho certeza que foi a vontade de vê-los crescer. Ela amava muito a vida, tinha uma vontade extraordinária de viver, mas sei que o amor que ela nutria por vocês dois foi a que manteve-a firme e forte por tanto tempo. Ela acabou se afastando do hospital e faleceu pouco tempo depois. O pai de Andrew fechou-se no trabalho. Infelizmente até hoje ele continua centrado no trabalho, há um termo moderno para esses casos...como é mesmo que se chama?

-Workhoolics, viciados em trabalho. –Quem respondeu foi Andrew, sua voz demonstrava um tom de tristeza.

-Exato. Os dois ficaram muito abalados com a perda da mãe, também não era para menos. Então a avó deles, viúva, foi morar com eles e ajudar a criá-los. E para cuidar também do pai de Andrew, mas ele não queira ajuda...Há um pouco menos de um ano a avó resolveu deixar os meninos se virarem e convenceu o pai a dar para eles o apartamento. Os meninos estavam se virando muito bem sozinhos e resolveram assumir de vez o Game para se sustentarem e desde então estão se virando muito bem. As vezes a avó deles sempre vem visitá-los.

-E você também sempre nos visitou, sempre nos ajudou. Afinal foi você que me ensinou a dirigir, quem me deu minha bicicleta.

-Ah Darien, quando vocês foram batizados eu ganhei a honra de ser sua madrinha, então não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.E não foi somente pela minha amizade com sua mãe, mas eu acabei me apaixonando por vocês. De certa forma foram os filhos que eu jamais tive.-Setsuna sorriu amavelmente para eles.

Serena não sabia que a sua tia tinha sido tão importante na vida deles. Ela sempre parecia um pouco ocupada quando ia visitá-la, mas era sempre alegre. Ela não passava mais do que uma semana e trazia vários presentes, muitos deles para Serena não eram materiais, mas sim lições de vida. Ela gostava de ficar ouvindo as histórias que a tia contava e sempre tentava aprender alguma coisa com ela. Apesar de sua mãe ser sempre muito amável com ela, Serena não sabia porque mais possuía uma maior intimidade com a tia que a mãe. Agora a admiração pela tia era ainda maior.

- Infelizmente esse vício no trabalho rendeu alguns inimigos que invejavam o "sucesso" dos negócios. Anteontem alguns negócios do pai do Andrew foram atacados por esses inimigos, creio. Um deles foi o Game e o apartamento dos meninos. Felizmente eles estavam visitando a avó quando ocorreram os ataques... Eles foram simultâneos e quando o pai dos meninos estava indo para a casa da mãe ele sofreu um ataque também, bateram no seu carro e capotou. –Setsuna percebeu o espanto das meninas, apesar de Molly ter levado a mão na boca Setsuna percebeu que foi Lita quem pareceu mais espantada.Então completou rápido para tranqüilizar as meninas. – Felizmente ele está vivo. Quer dizer no acidente ele teve uma séria lesão nas pernas e irá ficar um bom tempo de cama até voltar a andar.

Andrew baixou a cabeça e Darien soltou uma suspiro triste, ele não parecia muito crente na recuperação do pai.

-Portanto essa casa vai ficar cheia por um tempo. Vocês todos iram ficar aqui e queria pedir um favor para vocês:juntos será que vocês conseguiriam ficar começar a limpar o a Game para preparar a reforma?-Setsuna não esperou a resposta porque já sabia qual seria. –E não se preocupem nos dois primeiros dias vocês iram faltar na escola ok? Já até falei com a diretora. Agora crianças, eu vou ter que sair e resolver uns assuntos, estou com meu celular caso aja algum problema. Se quiserem voltar para almoçar não tem problema é só trancar a casa quando saírem.

Setsuna levantou-se e foi para o quarto buscar alguns documentos. Ela sabia que esse tempo juntos faria muito bem para todos, especialmente para Serena. Ela sabia que iriam se divertir, provavelmente iriam passar por alguma confusão e algumas briguinhas, mas além de unir mais esse grupinho Sestuna espera que Serena voltasse a acreditar no amor, voltasse a sorrir como antes, ou pelo menos chegasse próximo disso.

-Ele está bem? –Molly perguntou aos meninos.

-Ele vai sobreviver... –Darien respondeu.

-E onde vocês dormiram ontem?

-Estávamos na casa da vovó Lita. É melhor nos irmos indo para o Game, ontem passamos lá antes de ir para o restaurante encontrar com vocês e o estrago parecia bem grande.

-Estou indo queridos. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Lita você é bem vinda para ficar conosco também. E você também está autorizada a faltar na escola. Tchau.

Depois que Setsuna saiu todos foram levantando e foram buscar o que precisariam para passar o dia. Serena permaneceu onde estava com a sua gatinha no colo. Ela acariciava a gata enquanto pensava na vida dos dois garotos. Talvez fosse melhor ela pedir desculpas para o Darien. Todos saíram juntos e se apertaram no carro até chegarem ao Game. Lá começaram a trabalhar.

As máquinas estavam no chão, a grande maioria estava com o vidro quebrado. As cadeiras e mesas no chão e também quebradas. Um dos vidros do game estava em estilhaço pelo chão, a caixa estava aberta e vazia. Na cozinha panelas, pratos, copos e talheres espalhados por todos os lados, as paredes manchadas com algo parecido com óleo, a geladeira caída estava aberta e espalhando água por todos os lados. Sem falar na comida. Grande parte do estoque tinha sido roubado o que sobrou estava espalhado por todo o Game, até nos banheiros. Alias os banheiros pareciam estar na pior situação. Duas privadas estavam quebradas e vazando água, as outras duas estavam cheias de pedaço de cadeiras, comidas, e tudo que parecia se encontrar próximo de quem fez aquele ato de vandalismo. A primeira coisa que incomodou-os foi o cheiro. Um dia e meio com o lugar trancado. Infelizmente a visão era horrível, o lugar parecia completamente destruído.

-Acho que só as paredes iram se salvar... –Serena falou enquanto eles estavam olhando os estragos.

-Que animação...Você vai ver, esse lugar vai ficar melhor que antes. –Andrew respondeu sorrindo ao comentário de Serena.

-E como vocês vão pagar a reforma?-Perguntou Lita.

-O Pai possui seguro em todos os imóveis que tem, ele achava inútil e um gasto desnecessário de dinheiro, espero que ele tenha aprendido que não é.-Darien respondeu.

-Até no apartamento onde vocês moram?

-Sim Molly. Felizmente lá não houve tanto estrago e logo, logo poderemos voltar. Ontem o agente do seguro passou em no apartamento e aqui e já autorizou a reforma e a verba.-Desta vez foi Andrew quem respondeu.

-Então mãos á obra! –Agora Serena parecia mais animada em começar.

Eles trabalharam a manha toda e pararam às duas horas para almoçarem. Seria a despedida de Serena, Molly e Shingo. Eles iriam embora às quatro. Durante o almoço Serena parecia nervosa, não parava de conversar com seus amigos. Ela não sabia quando iria vê-los novamente então não os deixava parar de falar. Ela deve ter perguntado ao menos umas duas vezes cada pergunta e apesar de Lita, Darien e Andrew estarem também almoçando com eles ela estava mais interessada no irmão e na melhor amiga. O almoço foi na verdade um lanche, Darien comprou yakyssoba (2) para todos, umas frutas e suco, como o Game ainda estava todo destruído eles sentaram no chão.

As 15:30 Setsuna chegou ao Game para levar Molly e Shingo embora. Ela não deixou Serena acompanhá-los. Serena se esforçou, mas não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas quando abraçou Molly e depois o irmão.

-Shingo da próxima vez que nós nos vermos eu termino. E..-Shingo interrompeu a irmã. Soltou-se do abraço e limpou as lágrimas que desciam sobre o rosto dela.

-Sere, eu não sei se estou pronto para ouvir tudo. Mas eu não quero te pressionar, quando você achar que está na hora você me conta ok? Eu te amo maninha, hehe não posso reclamar afinal você parou de me encher...mas você faz falta. Muita. Eu prometo que vou voltar pra te ver e bom, quando as coisas acalmarem lá em casa você poderá voltar e...

-Shingo você sabe que eu não vou poder voltar. Eu só não queria ver vocês escondidos.Se o papai descobre você está morto...

-Não se preocupe conosco Sere-Sorriu Molly.

-É melhor eu me preocupar, senão eu acho que não estaria mais aqui.

Molly e Shingo foram se despedir também dos outros. Shingo deu um abraço em Lita e Andrew, quando chegou na vez de Darien ele sorriu e o abraçou também. Enquanto estava abraçando-o disse para ele: (3)

-Está avisado. É melhor cuidar dela.

-Mas não sou eu quem gosta dela...

-Mas é de você que ela gosta. –Shingo disse firme.

Molly também se despediu de Andrew, Darien e Lita.Enquanto abraçava Lita ela pediu:

-Tome conta da Sere, ela é uma pessoa muito boa que passou por uma fase difícil. Ela está se recuperando,mas se vocês derem uma forcinha para ela tenho certeza que logo, logo ela ficará 100.

Ainda chorando Serena abraçou-os novamente e eles entraram no carro. Eles iriam voltar agora, para o lugar que um dia foi a casa de Serena. Ela permaneceu na entrada do Game mesmo depois do carro ter ido embora e algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto. Lita ficou ao lado dela e os meninos entraram no Game.

-Darien me passa a vassoura...-Darien pegou a vassoura e passou para o irmão e ficou olhando para ele.

-Olha eu não fiz nada... –Esse era a primeira vez que eles ficavam sozinhos desde os acontecimentos matutinos.

-Tá Darien, eu sei.

-Ela que se deitou sobre mim e..

-Darien eu sei. Eu não falei nada.

-Não falou mais só do jeito que você vem me tratando da pra perceber né... O que aconteceu hein?- Andrew parou de varrer e em vez de olhar para Darien olhou para fora onde Serena abraçava Lita.

-Eu... Ah me desculpe maninho, mas é que sabe .. eu .. eu gostei da Serena e parece que ela gostou de você e ...

-E você ficou com ciúmes por que achou que aconteceu alguma coisa? Idiota, eu falei que não aconteceu nada. Ela que foi dormir em cima de mim, se eu tivesse acordado você sabe que eu sairia de perto dela. Ah, e sabe o que você esqueceu? Eu tenho namorada e ela sabe disso.

-Porém ambos sabemos que as cosias entre você e a Rey não estão muito bem

-Mas isso é assunto meu... Agora se você gosta mesmo dela deveria tentar alguma coisa, mas vê se não esquece que ela é a única viu, existem muitas garotas legais perto de você...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Darien não respondeu ao irmão que agora olhava para ele, ele olhou para a direção de Lita e Serena que agora entravam no Game esperando que o irmão entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Mas em assuntos amorosos Andrew não é o mais entendido, ele é muito destraído. É sempre Darien quem o ajuda a sair com garotas.

A noite chegou. Todos estavam muito cansados, tinham trabalhado bastante com algumas pausas, mas o Game ainda estava bem destruído. Eles então resolveram voltar para a casa de Setsuna e no caminho deixaram Lita em seu apartamento. Como os meninos iriam dormir mais algumas noites na casa de Setsuna eles passaram no apartamento deles também e tentaram pegar algumas roupas, a tentativa foi frustrada já que as roupas que eles tinham foram todas para o lixo por não poderem ser usadas. Os dois garotos não poderiam ficar mais sem roupas, porque além de federem eles, bem, eles queriam ficar limpinhos.

Antes de irem para o apartamento de Setsuna eles passaram num shopping que estava aberto. Serena ainda estava meio deprimida pela partida de seu irmão e de Molly, mas ajudou na escola do novo guarda roupa deles.

-Sere o que você acha dessa?

-Andrew sinceramente eu não gostei de nenhuma das duas, essa daqui ficaria bem melhor em você.-Serena tirou uma camiseta da arara e entregou a ele. É verdade que o gosto pessoal dela era meio gótico, mas para os meninos ela escolhia coisas que realmente ficavam bem neles.-Darien eu acho que essa daqui ficaria muito bem para você, porque você tem olhos azuis ...-Darien pegou a camiseta e cortou a fala de Serena.

-Obrigado. Acho que eu terminei, as minhas coisas estão no caixa quando vocês acabaram me avisem.

Darien saiu da loja e esperou sentando num banco. Uma amiga de Rey passou e o cumprimentou, ele não lembrava o nome dela e ela começou a conversar com ele.Ele sem muito interesse respondia por educação.

-Darien, vamos, eu terminei. –Serena na porta da loja chamou-o e cumprimentou a garota ao seu lado com um aceno.

Depois de pedir licença para a garota ele entrou na loja e pagou as compras. Os três saíram carregados de sacolas, apesar da insistência de Andrew que queria dividir as sacolas apenas com o irmão. No apartamento de Setsuna, Serena deixou os meninos guardarem algumas coisas no seu armário e o resto ficou no carro.Eles viram um bilhete de Setsuna falando que ela chegaria apenas mais tarde e eles deveriam jantar logo. Andrew então fez o jantar, Darien lavou a louça e Serena, ela foi para o seu quarto depois do jantar.

Quando Setsuna chegou os garotos estavam na sala dormindo, Darien no sofá e Andrew no chão. Ela foi até o quarto de Serena, abriu a porta e viu que ela parecia estar dormindo e depois foi para o seu quarto dormir.

Serena infelizmente não dormiu. Ela sentia um vazio tão grande que impedia-a cair no sono. Por tanto tempo ela se sentiu sozinha, abandonada, culpada e quando seu irmão e sua melhor amiga vieram visitá-la ela não se sentia mais assim. Apesar de ter ficado com muito receio de voltar a vê-los, o tempo que passou com eles foi muito bom, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu. Ela sentiu-se como numa família novamente, como se fosse importante para alguém e fizesse parte de algo maior. Não que sua tia não lhe desse carinho, mas ela sentia falta da família que tinha. E quando ela começou a se abrir com eles ela sentiu-se tão mais leve. Sentia muito que não pode terminar de contar tudo à eles, ela não sabia quando poderia contar-lhes... Mais ainda havia Lita.

Serena começou a reviver o dia anterior quando todos dormiram juntos, quando a casa estava cheia. Mesmo ela tendo brigado com Darien, foi o mais próximo de uma família que ela teve recentemente, na verdade ela acreditava ter sido melhor. Mas agora eles já tinham ido embora, Darien e Andrew também iriam. E ela voltaria a ficar com sua tia.Não que fosse ruim, mas Serena realmente sentia falta de sua família, na verdade sentia falta de ter uma família, porque ela sabia que, querendo ou não, as coisas jamais voltariam a ser a mesma na sua antiga família. As palavras de seu pai ainda pareciam ecos em sua cabeça: "Você não é mais minha filha!", a imagem de sua mãe chorando sendo aparada por seu irmão voltou a sua memória. A bagagem espalhada pela rua, algumas peças de roupa caindo das malas mal arrumadas, a sua mãe murmurando algo para seu pai para impedi-lo, mas foi em vão. Tudo isso aconteceu há algum tempo e agora ela estava com sua tia. Não se arrependeu do que fez e nem de nenhuma de duas atitudes. E mesmo assim as vezes imaginava como seria se não o tivesse conhecido. Imaginava que estaria comendo um dos bolos de sua mãe enquanto conversava com ela na cozinha...

Isso era passado. Acabou. E infelizmente por mais que ela tentasse aceitar era difícil. Agora vivia com sua tia, ela era sua nova família. Tinha que aceitar isso. Serena sentou-se na cama e colocou sua gatinha no colo. A tia Setsuna e a sua Lua eram sua família agora.

O dia amanheceu e Serena ainda não havia dormido e não iria faltar na escola. Ela levantou-se e começou a se arrumar. Enquanto se arrumava no banheiro escutou alguém bater na porta.

-Serena posso pegar meu uniforme?

-Claro entre, Andrew.

Andrew entrou e pegou o uniforme. Antes de sair ele olhou para Serena, ela estava no banheiro passando lápis.

-Sabe você fica mais bonita sem essa maquiagem..-Serena parou de passar o lápis, olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Obrigada, mas acho que ainda não estou preparada para deixar de usá-los.

-Mas você não os usou no final de semana...

-É eu sei ...

Serena terminou de passar sua maquiagem e saiu do quarto. Encontrou Darien sentando tomando café com sua tia. Ela cumprimentou-os e comeu calada. Eles então foram para a escola no carro de Darien.

Na escola eles se separaram e foram cada um para sua sala, mas combinaram de se encontrarem depois da escola no Game e continuar o trabalho. As primeiras aulas foram tranqüilas,mas quando chegou o intervalo as coisas começaram a ficar agitadas.

Serena e Lita estavam lanchando sobre a árvore atrás do prédio onde costumavam ficar. Elas estavam conversando enquanto comiam e ouviram uma agitação ao longe. Uma das garotas da sala de Serena veio na direção das duas e sentou-se com elas. A garota parecia inquieta e queria perguntar algo, não demorou muito e ela acabou perguntando.

-Serena é verdade que você e o Darien estão saindo?-Serena olhou para Lita e riu.

-Eu não estou saindo com o Darien. Quem lhe disse isso?

-Todo mundo. Estão comentando por ai. Você chegou no carro dele hoje, te viram no shopping com ele, lá no Game e, alias o que aconteceu com o Game?

-O game foi destruído e nós estamos arrumando. Eu não estava sozinha com o Darien no shopping, o Andrew estava lá também, assim como ele estava de manhã quando chegamos na escola. Agora sinceramente eu não tenho que ficar dando explicações para ninguém.

A menina sem falar mais nada, levantou-se e saiu de perto delas. Lita e Serena continuaram conversando e repararam que alguém vinha na direção delas cercada de outras garotas. Serena não se surpreendeu quando viu que era Rey, cercada de suas amigas e acompanhada de Darien e Andrew.Serena continuou comendo onde estava e tentou continuar falando com Lita, mas não conseguia ouvir o que a amiga falava por causa dos gritos incompreensíveis de Rey.

-Serena é melhor nós sairmos daqui. –Serena sentiu a mão de Lita no seu ombro.

-Não vai sair daqui mesmo! Sua vaca. Já não bastava o meu primo agora você quer abocanhar meu namorado? O que você está pensando?Você me deve explicações...-Rey continuou gritando, mas Serena não prestava mais atenção. Ela e Lita caminhavam no sentindo contrário de Rey.

-Você não vai me deixar falando sozinha! Volte aqui sua vaca!-Rey puxou Serena. –Você estava ou não no shopping com o Darien?

-Por que você não pergunta para ele?-Serena gritou de volta.

-Eu já perguntei e já ouvi a resposta dele. Quero ouvir a sua!

-Se você já perguntou para ele porque não acredita nele? Você prefere acreditar numa garota que você chama de vaca? Você deveria confiar nele afinal ele é o seu namorado não é?Para que você vai namorar alguém em quem não confia? –Rey não respondeu de imediato.

-Sua, sua prostituta! Então é verdade que ele está dormindo na casa de sua tia? E você quer me dizer que não aconteceu nada entre vocês?

-Não só ele dormiu lá como o Andrew também! Agora pare de me chamar de prostituta! Se tem alguém que combina com isso aqui deve ser você. –Darien estava ao lado de Rey, ele dizia alguma coisa para ela manter a calma. E Andrew estava ao lado de Serena e Lita.

-É uma prostituta sim!-Rey estava tomada por raiva só de imaginar que seu namorado poderia estar traindo-a.

-Você sabe que não!-Serena respondeu sem ao mesmo saber da existência da fita...

Rey se aproximou de Serena e pegou-a pelo colarinho da camiseta. Andrew avançou para impedir uma possível agressão, mas Lita o impediu. As duas olhavam diretamente uma para outra sem piscar.

-Fique longe do Darien...

-Isso vai ser impossível.E você sabe porque, se o escutou e acreditou no que ele disse.-Rey ainda segurava Serena e ela não reagia.

Serena achou que,por alguns segundos,Rey olhava-a com pena. Ela não gostou disso, não gostava que tivessem pena dela. E acabou olhando Rey com pena também Rey então soltou-a e saiu dali. Algumas de suas amigas a seguiram, a maioria ficou espantando pela reação da morena já que esperavam uma briga.

Serena voltou a se sentar onde estava e continuou o seu lanche ao lado de Lita e Andrew. Darien acabou indo atrás de Rey e os outros alunos saíram de perto deles.Serena começou a rir, a principio baixinho e depois o riso virou uma grande gargalhada.Lita começou a rir também e Andrew sem entender muito, sorriu timidamente.

Apesar da agitação dos alunos e das fofocas que corriam pela escola, nada mais de importante aconteceu. Os quatro foram juntos para o Game como o combinado para continuar a arrumá-lo.Nenhum deles comentou sobre o que tinha acontecido na escola. E, por mais que Darien não quisesse admitir, Serena tinha subido em seu "conceito". Simplesmente por ela não ter cedido à Rey como ela queria e principalmente por ter dado uma boa amostra do seu caráter. Para que ele deveria continuar com alguém que não confiava nele?

Serena sentou-se numa cadeira bamba. Ela ficou olhando de Andrew para Lita, de Lita para Andrew e pôs uma idéia na cabeça: iria juntar os dois. Ainda não sabia como, mas não desistira facilmente e só deixaria de tentar quando os dois negassem verdadeiramente que não se amavam. Serena já sabia que Lita gostava dele, mesmo que ela nunca tenha dito nada, e achava que Andrew também gostava dela, ele só não sabia disso ainda.

Ao saírem do Game eles estavam muito cansados. Deixaram Lita no apartamento dela e foram para o apartamento de Setsuna. Depois de um longo banho eles encontraram Setsuna já com o jantar pronto e, depois de jantarem, os quatro assistiram a final do programa de tv que escolheria o novo ídolo.

-Viu, eu disse que ela ia ganhar.-Disse Setsuna triunfante.

-Disse mesmo. Agora eu queria saber como vai ser o cd dela. Ela tem uma voz muito bonita, essa Mina Aiko, mas espero que ela não fique cantando essas músicas ruins.

-Não se preocupe, não vai ser...

-Você sabe de algo, Setsuna?

-Eu Darien?

-É você pareceu tão segura de que ela fará um bom cd.

-Haha-Sestuna riu sem graça. –Bom vou dormir. Boa noite queridos, vê se não ficam até tarde assistindo tv.

-Boa noite –Eles responderam.

-Eu vou dormir também. –Serena foi para o seu quarto. Ela estava cansada, não dormirá na noite anterior e ficou arrumando o Game. Não teve outra, ao deitar-se na cama ela dormiu profundamente.

Não ocorreu nada de mais nos próximos dias. Serena e Lita estavam cada vez mais próximas, mesmo Serena evitando certos assuntos e não entrando em grandes detalhes de sua vida. Os rumores na escola sobre a briga entre Serena e Rey foram trocados por uma nova briga. Serena não cruzou o caminhou com Rey e não sabia se a morena estava evitando-a, mas também não se importava muito. Darien começou a se tornar cada vez mais insuportável e Serena começou a responder a altura, o que rendia boas discussões entre eles. E o Game agora estava começando a ficar limpo. Eles já tinham jogados tudo que estava destruído no lixo, agora limpavam o chão, as paredes e iriam em breve começar a pintar o Game. Como ficou combinado,eles mesmo iriam pintar o Game e comprar os novos móveis, máquinas e cozinha.

**Wasabi é aquela pimenta verde bem forte japonês.**

**Yakyssoba tipo daquele que tem no China in Box**

**Hehe acho q esse cap ficou um maior do q eu espera!!+ ele foi msm é para devolver a Sere a alegria.. tadinha tava bm deprimidinha aki!! Na verdade eu acho q fikou um tanto diferente dos outros caps+ vamos continuar e ver no q dáXD **

**Hehe algm sabe como muda o "perfil" do fanfiction??? Eu qro atualizar o meu e não consegui descobrir comoXDD hehe qlqr ajuda é bm vinda**

**Beatriz- hehe eu nunca terminei uma fic de verdade.. + garanto q vou terminar essa! E ela está fikando maior do q eu espera uhuu !!**

**Jane Empress of Wolf- haha eu tbm não sou mto chegada no Seya!! Então a Rey não é nenhuma santinha+ tbm não eh nenhum mal encarnado! Espero q vc continue acompanhando e veja como a Rey vai se tornar...bm não vou adiantar ndaa heheXD**

**Tamires- Hehe neh!! Só q eh a casa da Setsuna/Serena, enfim.. virou festa+ qndo a casa tah cheia é muitoooo bom!! qm conhece sabe do q eu to flando... é sempre melhor uma casa cheia á uma vaziaXDD hehe**

**Agradeço a tdas as Reviews, espero q continuem lendo e deixando seus comentários...Se eu esqueci algm peço desculpas!!! **

**E bom a fic já está maior do q eu planejava e eu tenho semrpoe novas idéias.. então espero poder usá-las, pelo menos a maioria hehe**

**Bjaum a tds!!!!**

Andrew foi para a cozinha ajudar Lita, Serena e Darien ficaram varrendo e arrumando os últimos detalhes. Assim que terminaram foram todos juntos para uma loja que vendia móveis. 411 . Darien não estava gostando muito da idéia, achava que as meninas iriam ficar escolhendo os móveis rosas, peludos e fofinhos. Andrew percebeu o mau humor do irmão mais não se importou, sabia que elas não iriam ficar escolhendo o que ele acreditava.


	9. Sonhando acordado

Andrew foi para a cozinha ajudar Lita, Serena e Darien ficaram varrendo e arrumando os últimos detalhes. Assim que terminaram foram todos juntos para uma loja que vendia móveis. (1) . Darien não estava gostando muito da idéia, achava que as meninas iriam ficar escolhendo os móveis rosas, peludos e fofinhos. Andrew percebeu o mau humor do irmão mais não se importou, sabia que elas não iriam ficar escolhendo o que ele acreditava.

Eles permaneceram algumas horas na loja, saíram de lá quase que expulsos. As portas já estavam se fechando quando eles saíram satisfeitos de mãos vazias.

-Adorei essa loja! Ela é muito legal, tem tantas coisas diferentes. –Lita foi, sem dúvida, quem mais gostou da loja. Não somente pela parte da cozinha, mas também de todo o resto, móveis para casa. Os olhos dela ainda brilhavam com tantas coisas.

-Hehe, eu também. Se eles não tivessem anunciado que estavam fechando eu acho que ficaria aqui por mais um bom tempo.-Falou Serena feliz.

-E o mais legal é que eles vão entregar tudo na semana que vem com os montadores. Já pensou se fosse para nós montarmos aquilo?Seria uma confusão que só. –Andrew sorria.

-Não seria tão complicado. Todos os móveis vêem com instruções e elas não são dificies. –Serena disse enquanto entrava no carro.

-Mas você tem que concordar que nós estamos trabalhando muito e que seria cansativo ter que montar tudo.

-Ei maninho, amanhã nós não vamos trabalhar. –Darien não estava muito comunicativo aquele dia, quando ele falava era respondendo alguma pergunta que o fizeram ou falando alguma coisa com o irmão.

-Eu sei Darien.

-Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa em especial?-Perguntou Lita. Ela sentou-se na frente com Darien enquanto Serena e Andrew iam atrás. Por sinal Serena tentou ir na frente, mas como Andrew já tinha aberto a porta para Lita e ela estava sentada na frente, ficou sem graça de pedir para trocar de lugar com ela.

-Vamos visitar a nossa avó. Vocês querem ir?-Perguntou Andrew animado. Ele viu o olhar de Darien pelo retrovisor repreendendo-o. –Ela é muito carinhosa e adora visitas.

-Obrigada.-As meninas responderam juntas.

-Mas eu não vou poder ir, amanhã vou fazer compras e fazer uma faxina lá em casa.

-E eu...-Serena não queria mentir, mas ela se sentiria muito desconfortável estando com a avó dos meninos, pelo menos era isso que achava. –Eu acho que vou ajudar Lita na faxina e ficar um pouco com a minha tia. Mas obrigada pelo convite.

-Ah, denada. Mas na próxima vez as duas não escapam. Minha avó é super simpática.-Eles chegaram no apartamento de Lita, depois da despedida ela desceu e entrou.

Foram quietos para o apartamento de Setsuna. Andrew que ocupou o lugar de Lita,ligou o rádio na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio. Tudo que conseguiu foi respostas curtas para as suas perguntas, ele então desistiu de manter um diálogo com eles e ficou observando pelo retrovissor Serena com a cabeça apoiada no banco, cantarolando a música.

Eles encontraram Setsuna dormindo na sala, exausta. Não tiveram a coragem de acordá-la, então Serena buscou uma manta e pôs sobre a tia. Depois de um rápido lanche eles foram dormir.

Serena sabia que sua tia não gostava de pessoas entrando em seu quarto. As paredes estavam cobertas por livros, porta-retratos, o chão com caixas cheias de papéis que pareciam indescifraveis para Serena. Pelo menos ela sabia de qual parte da família tinha puxado sua bagunça "organizada" como costumava dizer.Sua mãe era sempre certinha colocando todas as coisas no lugar, mas sua tia não, a bagunça dela só não superava a da própria Serena.

Ela dormiu no quarto da tia e deixou que um dos meninos dormissem no seu quarto.Eles, depois que Serena fechou a porta do quarto, tiraram no par ou ímpar quem dormiria no quarto de Serena. Andrew estava animado em entrar em contato com as coisas da Serena e era justamente por isso que Darien resolveu entrar na disputa pelo quarto. Sabia que seu irmão não era nenhum tarado, mas tinha medo que esse contato fizesse ele se apaixonar ainda mais por Serena. E ele sabia que o irmão não seria correspondido e não queria vê-lo sofrer.

Setsuna foi a primeira a acordar. Ontem não fechou as cortinas nem os garotos fecharam. "Essas crianças.." . Ela sorriu ao ver que eles tinham-na deixado dormir na sala, e aos seus pés Andrew dormia profundamente. Ela fechou a janela e foi para o seu quarto.Não sabia quem estava dormindo ali, mas foi buscar uma roupa e suas coisas.

-Bum!! (Q horror issu!!! Imaginem uma pessoa caindo!!)

-Ai, ai, ai. Quem é que foi que mudou minhas coisas do lugar... Como eu vou ver nessa escuridão e ainda mudaram minhas coisas... Ahh-Setsuna resmungava enquanto erguia-se do tombo.

-Tia? –Uma voz rouca chamou-a.

-Olá querida. Bom dia. Ainda está cedo então volte a dormir, sim?

Setsuna pegou o que precisava e saiu apressada, deixando um bilhete para as suas crianças na porta da geladeira.

Serena não conseguiu voltar a dormir, estava cansada, mas não conseguiu cair no sono. Parecia que tinha algo errado. Ela não sabia explicar como, nem porque, mas sabia que alguém estava sofrendo, possivelmente por sua causa. Essa sensação era angustiante.

Ela aproveitou e foi tomar banho em vez de ficar rolando pensando "besteiras" na cama. Olhou-se no espelho e não repudiou a imagem que viu, mesmo com todas as marcas. Agora elas representavam, de certa forma, a força que Serena teve para passar por uma época difícil.

Quando voltou para o quarto da tia enrolada na toalha ela tomou um susto. "Droga!Eu não trouxe meu uniforme... vou ter que ir pegar no meu quarto. Ixi, mas quem será que dormiu lá?" Ela foi para o seu quarto, entrou esforçando-se para não fazer nenhum barulho e pegou o uniforme numa gaveta. Por pura curiosidade resolveu ver quem dormia na sua cama. Apesar da falta de claridade do quarto, ela viu o rosto de Darien e um pouco do seu peitoral, que estava à mostra. "Tão...tão... ainda bem que ele não é um anjo, senão as mulheres desse mundo estariam ferradas por não ter um ..um homem desses " Ela ficou ali, durante um bom tempo, olhando-o, admirando-o. Seria verdade que estaria voltando a se apaixonar?"Não, não pode ser... eu ...homem nunca mais. " Por mais que ela repetisse isso a si mesma, não acreditava plenamente. Bem no fundo ela nutria ainda os sonhos de criança, os sonhos de adolescentes, os seus sonhos do príncipe num cavalo branco e da felicidade "eterna". Ela já passará por tanto sofrimento, seria a vez dela de ser feliz? Onde estava o arco-íris que apareceria no final da tempestade??

Ela não sabia, preferia não acreditar no arco íris e continuar sobrevivendo. Quando Serena saiu do quarto de sua tia Andrew já estava preparando o café. Andrew parecia bem sorridente e se possível dizer, mais simpático que o normal. Depois de uma breve conversa, Andrew foi acordar o irmão. Ele voltou para a cozinha e continuou a conversa com Serena, nada muito íntimo nem muito específico. O tempo passou e Darien não levantou, Serena sentindo a falta dele perguntou para Andrew do irmão.

-Ah, ele não deve ter acordado ainda. As vezes ele dorme e nem se a casa desabasse sobre ele, ele acordaria, outras se há um barulhinho ele acorda. Assim que eu terminar a louça eu vou chamá-lo, ok?

-Se quiser eu posso acordá-lo, afinal você já está fazendo tudo mesmo. –Serena não esperou a resposta de Andrew e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, mas por impulso de vê-lo novamente que pela "boa vontade" de acordá-lo.

A janela estava aberta e ela podia admirá-lo completamente agora. Ela chamou o nome dele algumas vezes, num sussurro tão baixo e tímido, do jeito que se chama por uma namorado. Corando ela foi ao banheiro, encheu as mãos de água e jogou na cara dele. Nem isso o fez despertar. Ela voltou para o banheiro e encheu o pote onde colocava sua escova de dentes com água. Andrew foi para o quarto e chegou a tempo de ver Serena derramar a água no irmão.

-Serena me dê esse copo!-Andrew o tomou da mão de Serena ao mesmo tempo que Darien levantou-se num pulo.

-Quem foi o idiota que fez isso?-Serena surpreendeu-se com a fúria com a qual Darien proferia suas palavras. –Andrew idiota! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de ser acordado desse jeito.-Conforme Darien falava, ele avança na direção do irmão. Serena simplesmente colocou-se entre os dois e estendeu os braços.

-Serena saia daqui agora, por favor. –Ela escutou Andrew sussurrar em seu ouvido, mas não o obedeceu.

-Fui eu quem jogou a água Darien. Você não acordava, nós dois tentamos, então eu decidi te acordar logo que já estamos atrasados!- Serena estremeceu ao ver a fúria nos olhos de Darien. Jamais o viu tão nervoso.

Darien começou a xingá-la tão rapidamente que ela mal pode entender o que ele dizia.Ela então começou a xingá-lo de volta. Serena entendeu entre as palavras que ele gritava "ptuta", se havia algum modo de deixá-la mais nervosa era esse. Sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo ela deu um tapa na cara dele. Andrew estremeceu ao ver a cena, ele sabia muito bem qual seria a próxima atitude do irmão e antes que ele pudesse ter tempo de completá-la ele segurou o braço do irmão e o encarou.

-Chega Darien!

Darien piscou algumas vezes. Parecia que tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, teria feito realmente o que achava ter feito? Ao olhar o rosto nervoso de Serena ele já sabia a resposta. Ela viu os olhos dele encherem de lágrimas, mas não teve tempo para o ver derramar alguma porque ele saiu do quarto, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, batendo forte a porta atrás de si.

Serena permaneceu estática onde estava. Andrew pôs sua mão sobre o ombro dela e disse:  
-Não liga, ele anda estressado. Daqui a pouco ele volta para te pedir desculpas. –Ele sorriu amavelmente para ela,mas sob o rosto alegre ela percebeu que os olhos de Andrew estavam triste. Ela imaginou que deveria ser preocupação com o irmão e não comentou nada sobre o ocorrido.

-Bom então é melhor irmos, porque senão, não vamos chegar á tempo na escola!

Eles saíram do apartamento e foram a pé até a escola, infelizmente mesmo tendo ido rápido, eles não chegaram a tempo e perderam a primeira aula. Eles resolveram esperar, juntos, e permaneceram sentados num banco perto da sala de Serena. Andrew até tentou manter uma conversa, mas como não obteve retorno, desistiu e ficou em silêncio.

Serena estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nem reparou quando Andrew falou com ela. Estaria apaixonando-se por aquele grosso?Ela lembrou-se de quando o conheceu e estremeceu ao lembrar dos olhos azuis encarando-a amavelmente enquanto ela, tremia de raiva. Lembrou-se de como relaxou rápido ao lado dele quando queria estraçalhar o pescoço de Rey.Não... ela não estava se apaixonando e mesmo que estivesse jamais admitiria. Darien era um idiota, a princípio ele fora simpático, mas com o passar do tempo foi revelando a sua verdadeira identidade. "Enquanto Andrew torna-se cada vez mais simpático, o outro mostra o monstro que é..."

Darien ligou o carro e saiu da garagem. Não sabia para onde ir, apenas dirigiu. Por que ela tinha que acordá-lo?Havia um certo tempo que ele vinha sonhando com essa mulher misteriosa. Podia vê-la num vestido branco e os cabelos loiros. A voz doce parecia-lhe embebedá-lo enquanto ela cantarolava uma melodia agradável.Ela rodopiava, brincava, ria, ele curioso observava-a e as vezes perguntava-a qual era o seu nome e o que queria com ele, ela não respondia, mas sorria amavelmente para ele. Jamais chegou a ver seu rosto, ela sempre ia embora. Hoje, justo hoje ele tinha certeza que finalmente poderia vê-la por inteiro, descobrir quem é e Serena, aquela gótica tinha que estragar tudo? Ele sentia que não voltaria ver a sua "namorada" dos sonhos tão rápido.Era aquela vez ou nunca mais. Por quê então ela teve que estragar tudo?

Ele escutou uma buzina, olhou com mais atenção e percebeu que era para ele. Darien respirou fundo e começou a dirigir mais devagar em direção á escola. Ele teria que pedir desculpas para Serena. Ela não tinha como saber que aquela era, talvez, sua única chance de conhecê-la. Ele via a sua frente,o olhos de Serena o encarando, via sua raiva e seu nervosismo enquanto eles discutiam. Esperava conseguir manter a calma quando fosse falar com ela. Serena não teve culpa, mas estragou o momento que ele tanto esperava.

Darien chegou á escola e em vez de estacionar o carro e descer ele continuou dirigindo.Ele viu o irmão ao lado de Serena entrando na escola e se lembrou da conversa que tiveram antes de dormirem. Darien dirigiu até um parque que gostava de passar as tardes.

Andou um pouco, o parque estava vazio já que a essa hora os estudantes estavam na escola e a maioria das pessoas estavam trabalhando. Ele sentou-se no seu lugar predileto e ficou mirando o horizonte, pensando.

-------------------------------------Flash back --------------------------------------------

-Eu vou pedi-la em namoro amanhã!

-Mas você nem sabe se ela gosta de você...

-Não foi você mesmo que disse que era melhor eu tomar alguma atitude logo?

-Fui, mas eu não quero que você se machuque...

-É melhor eu tentar algo do que não tentar. E o máximo que pode me acontecer é ela não aceitar. –Andrew não parecia disposto a desistir de seu plano.

Darien não respondeu. Ele foi para o quarto de Serena e fechou a porta atrás de si sem despedir-se do irmão.

--------------------------------Fim do Flash Back -----------------------------------------

"Não quero que você sofra maninho..." Por que seu irmão tinha que gostar logo de Serena? Darien lembrou do que o Shingo lhe disse: Ela gosta de você... "Por que ela gosta de mim?" Darien passou a semana inteira evitando-a e sendo grosseiro com ela, assim ela desistiria dele. Mas, estranhamente, ele achava que cada vez mais Serena gostava dele. Seus esforços foram inúteis e agora seu irmão iria pedi-la em namoro. Darien sabia que o irmão sofreria com o namoro, tentou desestimulá-lo, porém não conseguiu.

E por que ela teve que acordá-lo? Justo quando descobriria quem era a mulher de seus sonhos. Darien fechou os olhos e reviveu a cena que ocorreu de manhã. Viu Serena colocando-se entre ele e Andrew, viu seus olhos encherem-se de paixão e coragem para defendê-lo. Sentiu seu coração batendo forte, ele levou a mão para o peito e suspirou. "Eu não vou gostar dela...".

Darien passou tanto tempo no parque que chegou a adormecer. Ele acordou e viu que as coisas estavam exatamente iguais. Ele então ouviu um choro. Levantou e olhou da onde vinha o choro, foi andando devagar, tentando achar quem chorava. Ele então viu uma garota loira, ela estava sentada na beira do lago, mirando a água. Darien aproximou-se, devagar, não queria assustá-la. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela,ainda sem ver o seu rosto, e ficou olhando o lago. Sentiu que ela olhá-la para si e quando ele virou-se para encará-la, ela virou o rosto.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim, não vou machucá-la. –Disse ele amavelmente.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda chorando. Darien então reparou como ela estava vestida, uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. Não pode reparar em mais detalhes pela posição da garota. Ela estava abraçada aos seus joelhos com o rosto coberto pelo seu cabelo loiro. Mesmo assim ele percebeu que a calça estava com marcas de sangue e, em alguns pontos, rasgada.

-Você está bem?

Ela não respondeu. Darien teve a impressão que ela não sabia responder. Ele voltou a olhar o lago e sentiu os lábios dela encostarem na sua bochecha. Ela então levantou e andou em direção ao lago. Darien também levantou e ficou observando a cena sem saber o que fazer. A água chegou rapidamente aos seus joelhos, ela continuou andando e ela chegou a sua cintura. Darien começou a gritar:

-Saia daí! O que você vai fazer? Ande. Saia daí! Vai ficar toda molhada.

Os cabelos dela eram longos, chegavam a sua cintura, eles também começaram a ficar molhados. Darien entrou no lago atrás dela, e foi tomado por uma onde de horror ao ver que algo aproximava-se da garota. Uma sombra negra no lago chegou ao alcance dela e começou a puxá-la para o fundo do lago, enquanto ela debatia-se e gritava. Darien nadou o mais rápido que pode, porém não chegou a tempo, ele só podia ver os cabelos loiros dela agora. Onde estava não dava mais pé e ele mergulhou atrás dela.

Ele chegou a abrir os olhos dentro da água, já não via mais nem os cabelos loiros dela. Seria aquele lago tão fundo?Continuou nadando, tentando achá-la. Ele estava desesperado e não pararia ater achar a garota, sentia que ela pedia sua ajuda. Darien esforçou-se para achá-la,porém não obteve sucesso, parecia que estava há horas sob a água. Ele então começou a perder o fôlego. Sentia-se fraco. Mas sua vontade era grande, ele iria achar a garota.

Tudo ficou escuro.Sentia seus olhos abertos, mas não enxergava nada. Perdeu suas forças,ficou imóvel dentro d'água."Não vou morrer aqui..."

Ele só teve tempo de sentir alguém segurá-lo antes de perder os sentidos.

A aula já havia terminado. Andrew encontrou-se com Serena e Lita na saída da escola.

-Viu o Darien?

-Não Lita, não sei onde ele está, ele não me ligou. Onde será que ele se meteu? Nós temos que ir para a casa da vovó...

Serena segurou a mão de Lita e respirou fundo.

-O que foi sere?

-Lembra... lembra que durante o lanche eu te contei que estava me sentindo estranha, com o coração apertado?

-Sim lembro. Mas eu não te disse que não era nada?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Darien.-O tom com que falou chegou a assustar Lita.

-Serena ele deve estar em algum lugar ainda estressado. –Andrew tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Serena olhou séria para Lita.Andrew nós precisamos ir, até mais tarde. Se tiver notícias do Darien nós avise, ok?Tchau...

Serena despediu-se de Andrew e levou consigo Lita. Sem saber direito para onde ir, Serena apenas andava,acompanhada pela amiga.

-Você sabe para onde nós estamos indo?

Serena começou a andar mais rápido e respondeu que não tinha idéia. Elas chegaram a um parque bem agradável.O celular de Lita começou a tocar.

-alô? E como ele está?Tudo bem estamos indo. Você conseguiu avisar a tia Setsuna? Certo tchau.-Lita desligou a chamada e ligou para Setsuna. Serena esperava nervosa para saber o que houve.

-Tia, aconteceu um acidente. O Darien está no hospital... não eu não sei como ele está. –Serena parou de respirar .-Onde você está? Sim estamos no parque também, então te encontraremos lá na entrada. Certo.

Serena gelou Por que veio até o parque? Por que não pensou em procurar o hospital? Era o mais óbvio, não? E se não fosse apenas ele quem estivesse sofrendo...

As meninas encontraram a tia poucos minutos depois na entrada do parque. No carro Lita repediu o que Andrew disse ao telefone e foram em silêncio até o hospital.

**imaginem uma tok stok,... se tiver algm de são Paulo imagiem como a Etna, Uma loja bem grande cheia de móveis legais, aparelhos de cozinha, armários, etc de estilos diferentos, modernos, antigos... Eu amo essas lojas, haha me perco lá dentro por horasXD**

**Beatriz- Fico mtoooo feliz em saber q vc está gostando da minha ficmelhor do site?? Q honra!! To me sentindo mto importante!! Hehe esse cap tá bem menorzinhu+ eu prometo tentar atualizar o mais rápido possíível+ as vezes não dá mto certo XD Espero q vc continue gostando da fic!!**

**Jane Empress of Wolfs- por enquanto nada do filme.. deixa ele lá kietinhu, pq vai ter mais confusões sobre ele + tarde! Hahaha eu tbm qro dormir em cima do Darien!! Fala sério, né? To morrendo de inveja da Sere + fazer o q.. vou tentar me imaginar no lugar dela!! Hehe **

**Mto obrigada msm eplas reviewns, espero q vcs continuem acompanhando a fic e me contando o q acham, críticas e elogios são mto bem vindos!!! Vou tentar atualizar o mais depressa possível e terminar a fic tbm+ semana q vem eu tenho semana de saco cheio e vou viajar!! (e não tenhu comomexer no pc / )**

**Bjo enorme para tods**


	10. Seria verdade?

No hospital as garotas encontraram Andrew na sala de espera da UTI. Serena o abraçou forte, depois deixou que Lita o fizesse. Os três sentaram lado a lado e esperaram Setsuna chegar. Ela conhecia algumas pessoas que trabalhavam no hospital e foi tentar obter informações do paradeiro de Darien. Ela voltou e falou para eles.

-Parece que ele está bem agora. Eu não entendi direito. Falaram que ele pulou no lago e começou a se afogar, por que diabos ele pularia num lago?Uma pessoa o resgatou e o trouxe para o hospital. Ele será transferido para um quarto porque já está fora de perigo, só estão aguardando a liberação do médico. (1)

-Com licença? –Uma garota de cabelos azuis que segurava um livro levantou e andou em direção á eles.-Meu nome é Amy Mizuno, muito prazer. Vocês são amigos do senhor Chiba?

-Sim.-Foi Andrew quem respondeu. –Eu sou irmão dele, elas são nossas amigas.

A garota sorriu amavelmente, mas Serena pode perceber que seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupações.

-Fui eu quem o tirei da água, acompanhei-o para o hospital e pedi para que avisassem a família.

-Muito obrigada. Amy, muito obrigada mesmo! Meu nome é Setsuna, Esse é Andrew, Serena e Lita. Você se importaria em nos contar o que aconteceu exatamente?

-Claro que não. Eu estava no parque terminando meu lanche e estudando um pouco. Gosto de ficar no parque porque é tranqüilo a essa hora e como eu não tive aula resolvi ficar por lá, na frente do lago. Então eu vi o senhor Chiba sentando num banco repetindo algumas palavras. Ele começou a gritar e andou em direção ao lago. Parecia que chamava alguém. Ele sentou-se na beira do lago e ficou olhando o horizonte. Eu achei bem estranho e continuei olhando-o, mesmo sabendo que é errado ficar observando as pessoas. Quando eu percebi ele já estava nadando dentro do lago. Ele nadou até o meio do lago e ai eu levantei e o chamei. Como ele não respondeu resolvi pular atrás dele, ele parecia estar se afogando. Quando eu cheguei próxima da onde ele estava, ele tinha desaparecido. Eu mergulhei e consegui achá-lo. Um senhor me ajudou e chamou a emergência. E estou aqui desde então esperando notícias.

Andrew levantou e abraçou Amy.Ela, envergonhada, abraçou-o timidamente de volta.E depois que se separaram todos permaneceram juntos na sala de espera. Depois de uma hora o médico autorizou a transferência de Darien para um quarto, porém ninguém conversou com ele porque ele estava desacordado. O médico chamou-os para conversar:

-Ele está bem agora. HÁ ainda água no pulmão dele e o seu organismo está muito fraco.Acredito que depois de uns três dias ele poderá sair do hospital. Só não posso dar certeza por enquanto, pois espero a reação dele com os remédios.Ele possui alguma alergia?

-Não, ele não é alérgico a nenhum remédio. –Respondeu Andrew.

-ótimo. Quando ele acordar seria melhor estar apenas uma pessoa com ele no quarto, para ele não se assustar. Vejo que todos preocupam-se com ele, mas creio que o parente mais próximo deveria estar com ele quando acordar, assim ele sentiria-se mais confortável.

-Doutor, desculpe, mas precisamos do senhor urgente na sala 132.-Uma enfermeira apareceu e desapareceu com a mesma velocidade, chegando até a assustar Lita.

-Com licença...-O médico saiu apressado.

Setsuna esperou que alguém tomasse alguma não houve ela resolveu agir.

-Serena e Lita seria melhor vocês irem para minha casa e esperarmos notícias por lá. Amy você gostaria de nos acompanhar?

-Ah, eu... eu tenho que estudar e ir para casa e

-Andrew você fica com ele? E assim que tiver notícias nós avise, ok? Amy vamos?

Amy não parecia ter certeza se deveria ir ou não com Setsuna, mas mesmo assim resolver segui-la porque algo dizia que deveria. .Andrew não parecia muito feliz em ficar sozinho, ele despediu-se deles com os olhos tristes.

Durante o caminho Setsuna esforçou-se para manter uma conversa no carro. As meninas estavam muito caladas, cada qual com suas preocupações e uma em comum: Darien.

-Seja bem vinda a nossa casa Amy.-Falou Setsuna amavelmente.

-Ah, obrigada. Eu não pretendo demorar muito.

-Setsuna essa casa é sua, né? Eu vou fazer um lanche para nós. Suco ou chá?-Perguntou Lita.

-Para mim café, mas você é de casa Lita. Sinta-se a vontade Amy, eu vou colocar algo mais confortável e já volto.

-Lita eu quero um chá. Amy e você?

-Ah, eu não quero nada obrigada.

Serena sentou-se na sala e fez sinal para que Amy senta-se também. Lua pulou no colo de sua dona e após ganhar um carinho foi para o colo de Amy.

-Acho que ela gostou de você. O nome dela é Lua.

-É linda. .-Lua miou alto e voltou para o colo de Serena.

-Amy você não quer avisar a sua família que está conosco?-Amy corou um pouco e respondeu.

-A minha mãe está trabalhando agora. Ela é médica e está sempre ocupada, então eu me viro. Ela está num congresso em outro estado agora. Não precisa se preocupar.

Setsuna voltou vestindo um conjunto de moletom e descalça. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Amy na posição de índio. Lita entrou trazendo uma bandeja com suco, chá, café e algumas bolachas e uns sanduíches. Ela colocou a bandeja sobre o centro da sala e sentou ao lado de Serena. Elas começaram a se servir e Amy reparou no braço de Serena.

-Serena seu braço está machucado...-Lita olhou para Setsuna séria.

-Sim eu sei. Tenho mais machucados também.

-Parece que você cortou seus pulsos de longe...-Serena sorriu e ficou encarando as marcas em seu braço.

-Eu ganhei isso quando perdi uma coisa muito importante para mim.

-Espero que um dia você volte a recuperá-la! –Falou Amy na melhor das intenções. Serena começou a viajar nas suas memórias, em seus pensamentos, em seus medos.Setsuna e Lita começaram a falar sobre outros assuntos tentando atrair a atenção, principalmente de Serena, mas não conseguiram.

-Amy...Você já pensou em ter filhos?

-Eu? Nunca cheguei a pensar nisso Serena. Acredito que sou muito nova para ter filhos e devo me centrar nos meus estudos agora. E você Serena?

-Eu...eu queria ter uma filha...uma menininha...

Setsuna gelou e começou a ficar pálida. Como poderia continuar mentindo?Ela jamais o perdoaria.

Darien sentia seu corpo fraco, parecia que tinha engordado muito e não conseguia mais se mover. Respirando devagar ele começou a abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco. "Será que eu morri? Tá tudo branco..."Ele nem se preocupou em olhar para os lados, voltou a fechar os olhos e só então percebeu que havia um cheiro de flores no ar. Rosas, as suas favoritas. Ele não viu um filme de sua vida passando sobre seus olhos, não sentia o espírito elevado, tinha dores no corpo e apesar de tentar ele não conseguiu "levitar". "Não, eu não morri ainda..." .Darien abriu os olhos novamente tomado por um desejo que nunca teve antes tão forte, um desejo de viver. Ele agora olhou a sua volta e sorriu. Não estava morto, mas no hospital. Darien viu seu irmão, dormindo desajeitado, numa cadeira perto de sua cama.

-Será que ele tá aqui há muito tempo? Andrew.. O bela adormecida? –Como Darien não obteve resposta ele resolveu levantar. Ele estava vestido com uma daquelas roupa de hospital que é aberta atrás. Quando ele colocou os pés no chão frio sentiu um calafrio, seu corpo ainda doía, mas foi como se isso o acordasse de verdade. Sentiu a necessidade de fazer inúmeras coisas, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Quando ele chegou na porta chamou por uma enfermeira e perguntou quando sairia do hospital.

-Eu não sei senhor. Acredito que você ficará aqui por mais alguns dias e então será liberado. Ma o médico é o único que pode lhe dar certeza.

-Darien! Volte para a cama agora...-Andrew acordou com a movimentação do quarto.

Darien virou as costas para a enfermeira deixando, de suas costas até suas pernas a mostra. Andrew correu com o travesseiro na mão para esconder o "bumbum" do irmão enquanto a enfermeira virou-se, mas não antes de dar uma "olhada".

-Você não tem modos, né?

-Ah, não me enche. Ela não viu nada que já não tenha visto antes!E além do que não fui eu que quis colocar essa roupa...

-Você lembra do que aconteceu?

-Eu.. Eu –Darien não sabia o que responder. Ele começou a buscar em sua memória o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia se lembrar...

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso agora. O importante é você descansar. Você bebeu muita água sabia? Não sei porque, mas você simplesmente resolveu ir nadar no lago lá do parque. O pior é que você sabe nadar muito bem, então não sei porque você se afagou...

Conforme Andrew foi falando, Darien começou a lembrar de suas ultimas recordações. Como ele estava nervoso com Serena quando ouviu aquela garota chorar e ..

-Conseguiram salvar aquela menina que estava no lago?Ela estava se afogando e foi por isso que eu pulei atrás dela.. Como ela está??

-Darien, acalme-se. Me escute com atenção sim? Não havia mais ninguém no lago com você, a não ser a garota que te salvou. E ela pulou atrás de você.

-Não! Não, tinha uma outra garota lá. Ela estava chorando e pulou no lago, alguma coisa a arrastou para o fundo e eu mergulhei atrás dela e ai eu desmaiei! Ninguém a viu?? Ela deve ter morrido, você tem que avisar a polícia para irem procurar o corpo! Anda Andrew, por que você está parado?? ANDA!

Andrew teve muito trabalho para acalmar o irmão. As enfermeiras perceberam o alvoroço no quarto e quiseram sedá-lo, mas Andrew não permitiu. Depois de uma hora, mais ou menos, ele conseguiu acalmar Darien, mas pelo cansaço que por seus argumentos. E chegou a prometer que pediria para a polícia averiguar se havia mais alguém no lago. Quando finalmente Darien ficou derrotado no quarto, Andrew ligou para o apartamento de Setsuna. Depois de muita confusão Setsuna convenceu as meninas irem visitá-lo apenas amanha, mas não as tedeve se falar com ele pelo telefone.

Lita tentou fazê-lo rir, tentou animá-lo. Serena começou a brigar com ele e chegou a tal ponto que Setsuna teve que tirar o telefone da mão dela, e ela, ficou no sofá, respirando aliviada por ele estar bem. A última foi Amy, e sem dúvida alguma a mais tímida.

-Olá. O senhor não me conhece, meu nome é Amy Mizuno e fui eu quem o ajudou a sair da água... Você está bem?

-Estou ótimo e pronto para sair daqui. Muito obrigado Amy, eu gostaria de encontrá-la para agradecer direito, ok?

-Ah, claro.Gostaria de falar com mais alguém?

Darien falou alguma coisa que seu irmão não entendeu, e também não se preocupou em saber o que era. Ele saiu do quarto em busca do médico que estava cuidando de seu irmão.Assim que desligou o telefone, Darien ficou inquieto na cama. Como ninguém viu a garota? Como Amy o salvou e não a viu?Seria mesmo um sonho?Se fosse talvez, talvez a garota que se afogou fosse a mesma garota com quem ele sonhava... Agora que parou para pensar, ambas eram loiras com o cabelo muito comprido e pareciam ter a mesma altura. Como não viu o rosto de nenhuma das duas não podia ter certeza...

-Amy já está bem tarde, por que não dorme aqui conosco?O convite vale para você também Lita.-Setsuna perguntou enquanto levava para a cozinha os copos vazios.

-Eu não quero dar trabalho para vocês.

-Não é trabalho nenhum. –Dessa vez foi Serena quem falou. –E Lita nem pense em recusar...

-Haha fique tranqüila Sere, eu não pretendia recusar. Vou dormir aqui mesmo.

-Então está certo. E amanhã cedinho nós vamos para o hospital visitar o Darien.Agora todas devemos dormir. Eu estou um pouco cansada e vou para o meu quarto. Se quiserem alguma coisa é só me chamarem. Boa noite queridas.

-Boa noite. –Responderam juntas.

-Olha eu tenho um colchão lá no meu quarto, alguém dorme na cama, a outra no sofá e alguém no colchão. Vamos tirar dedos?

-Serena a casa é sua, você deveria dormir na cama. Eu sou convidada então durmo no chão e a Lita no sofá. Assim. –Serena não deixou que Amy continuasse.

-Se a casa é minha eu faço o que bem entender, certo? Não quero dormir mais naquela cama mesmo. Lita escolhe um número.

-7. –Lita estava se divertindo com o constrangimento de Amy e a tentativa de Serena de deixá-la na cama. Para ajudar escolheu um número que sabia que não cairia nela se Serena começasse a contar por Amy e foi o que fez. Serena começou a contar e apontar o dedo para as meninas.

-6, 7. Pronto, Amy você dorme no meu quarto. Lita par ou ímpar?

-Serena eu não acho certo, a casa é sua e

-Já foi decidido. Não fui eu quem escolheu. Foi a sorte!-Serena piscou para Lita e sorriu.

-ímpar.

-Então eu sou par. Um, dois, três e já! Haha você fica com o sofá. O colchão é meu. Bom, boa noite Amy. –Serena foi empurrando-a devagar para o quarto.

-Lita, se Amy virar nossa amiga eu faço ela se soltar mais!

-Então pode ir se preparando. Porque eu acho que ela será sim nossa amiga. –Lita sorriu.

Não demoraram muito e dormiram. As três meninas descansaram já que não tinham mais grandes preocupações. Darien estava bem, o Game estava sendo reconstruído e Amy sabia que sua mãe estava bem. Serena parecia recuperar-se bem de tudo que sofreu. Setsuna foi quem não dormiu direito.

"Será que algum dia ela me perdoará??" Não sabia nem se deveria contar a verdade. Claro que deveria, mas estaria ela pronta para saber? E se ela voltasse a ter um ataque?Ela achava que jamais seria capaz de lhe contar a verdade e sabia que não poderia continuar vivendo naquele desespero... Relutou bastante, mas resolveu fazer o que lhe foi sugerido por sua cúmplice. Aproveitaria que Darien passou mal e levaria todos.

-Muito obrigada por me avisar Andrew. Amanhã eu passo ai para vê-lo. Tá eu já sei.. você não me falou nada.Tchau.

Quem Darien achava que era para não avisá-la? Ela ainda era sua namorada, ele querendo ou não, portanto agiria como tal. Ela não queria perdê-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria uma questão de tempo, ou quem sabe falta de sorte. Mas até levar o não definitivo, resolveu se esforça ao máximo para fazê-lo apaixonar-se novamente por ela.

Seu primo tinha ido embora, mas sabia que ele voltaria furioso. Ela queria alguém para se apoiar quando ele voltasse.

--------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

-Ande eu quero a fita...E não me venha com a história que você a perdeu.

-Pra que você a quer?

-Eu já disse que a quero.. Anda, eu tenho que ir daqui a pouco e não vou me atrasar por sua culpa. Cadê a fita?-Seya estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Ela não entendia, nem entenderia se ele contasse. Ele ainda gostava dela e queria saber da verdade... "Ah, aquela loirinha.."

-Já disse que não sei onde está.. que droga.

-Então eu levo a original. Cadê a sua câmera?

-Você não é nem louco de levar minha câmera!

-Só por que foi o seu namoradinho quem te deu? Haha ele nem se preocupa com você, sua idiota. E nunca mais –Seya puxou o cabelo de Rey, pegando a desprevenida já que ela estava ajoelhada procurando a fita –Nunca mais me chame de louco...

-Achei... –Rey empurrou a fita contra o peito do primo e saiu apressada do quarto.

-Essa é a fita certa?

-Testa se você não acredita em mim –Rey gritou ao longe.

Seya pegou a fita e pôs no aparelho, Rey torceu para que ele se convensesse e fosse embora logo.Seya foi atrás dela com a fita sob os braços e puxou o rosto dela para dar um beijo nela.

-Só de pensar que eu já fui apaixonado por você e agora até que está mais bonitinha, mas desde que a sua mãe morreu ficou toda nervosinha...

Rey escutou quieta as ofensas e assim que teve certeza que Seya saiu de sua casa ela desabou á chorar. Não daria o gosto de chorar na frente dele. Murmurou todas as ofensas e maldições que conhecia contra ele. E ficou ali, chorando até adormecer. Chorou por remorso por ter feito a fita, chorou de ódio por seu primo, chorou de saudade de Darien, chorou por tudo que a afligia e também chorou pelo sofrimento dos outros.

--------------------------------------Fim do flash back-----------------------------------------

Quando ele descobrisse que aquela fita não tinha nem um terço da conversa, que era apenas os primeiros minutos ele ficaria furioso. Rey fez mais de uma cópia e outras cópias pequenas caso ele pedisse a fita. Apesar de tudo ela acreditava que o primo deveria saber o que fez através de Serena e não através dela.

O dia amanheceu e as meninas foram direto para o hospital sem ao menos tomarem café. Lá encontraram Darien dormindo e Andrew animado. Uma enfermeira o contou que era dia de doação de sangue e ele queria que alguém ficasse na sala para que ele fosse doar.

-Alguma de vocês querem ir comigo?Muitas pessoas estão precisando de sangue e .. –Andrew continuou falando tão animado e de uma forma tão convincente que as garotas resolveram doar com ele. Amy ficou no quarto com Darien esperando que ele acordasse. Como precisa de autorização para se doar sangue Setsuna os acompanhou mesmo morrendo de medo de agulhas e Amy, sendo filha de uma médica, já tinha o costume de doar sangue, portanto tinha que esperar dois meses para poder voltar a doar (2).

-Aqui, vocês devem preencher essa ficha honestamente e assim que a entregarem nós vamos tirar uma pequena amostra para passar um teste rápido. Se tudo estiver certo vocês poderão doar. Sintam-se avontade. Eu já volto.

A enfermeira entregou os formulários para cada um e saiu do campo de visão deles.

-Ah.. Eu acho que não vou mais doar.. Eu morro de medo de agulhas!!

-Tia, eu também.. Mas temos que superar nossos medos, não foi você mesma quem sempre me disse isso?

-Ai, ai, ai Serena...

-Setsuna, você sempre foi tão corajosa! Ande não desanime. –Foi Andrew que falou e, de longe, era o mais confiante.

Eles terminaram de preencher o formulário e Andrew os recolheu para levar para a enfermeira. Ele voltou com um formulário na mão e o entregou para Serena, sorrindo falou:

-Sere, você cometeu um erro no seu formulário.. Eu lhe trouxe outro.

-Eu não cometi erro nenhum. –Disse Serena firme.

-Aqui deixa eu lhe mostrar. Você disse que já esteve grávida. –Andrew mostrou a ficha que Serena tinha acabado de preencher. Ela sorriu ao pensar o quão embaraçado ele ficaria.

-Andrew eu já estive grávida...

-Então por isso mesmo que eu trouxe outro formulário assim você o preenche certo...Espera... –Andrew ficou mudo e sentiu seu rosto ficar tão vermelho. Na realidade ele ficou roxo.

-Serena me desculpe, é que... pornãoserumacoisamuitonormaleucheiquevocêtivesseseenganadomedesculpeeunãoqueriateofenderjamaisfariaissomaséquenuncaimaginei...-Andrew falou tão rápido, tão baixo e segurando tanto a voz que nenhuma das três conseguiram entender o que ele disse e continuou dizendo até ser impedido por Serena.

Ela colocou seu indicador sobre os lábios de Andrew em sinal para que ele ficasse quieto.

-Andrew eu entendi, pode ficar tranqüilo. Entregue o formulário e não se fala mais nisso.

Andrew levantou-se rápido e andou o mais devagar que pode até a enfermeira. Voltou ao lado das meninas e não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Serena percebeu que, algumas vezes, Andrew olhava-a com o canto do olho. Serena segurou firme a mão de Lita e Setsuna enquanto permaneciam em silêncio esperando a enfermeira voltar. Não havia necessidade de se falar e tentar quebrar o gelo não teria resultado positivo. Setsuna estava orgulhosa, afinal foi a primeira vez que viu Serena falando sobre o assunto.Lita começou a lembrar de suas conversas com Serena e entendeu o porque ela sofreu tanto. Andrew ainda estava encabulado, mas o pior era que fazia um julgamento errôneo de Serena. As coisas que Rey dizia dela e que antes ele acreditava serem mentiras agora pareciam tão verdadeiras... Ele não sabia em quem acreditar ou no que..

-Bom dia! Você está bem?

-Eu ...Bom... Eu estou sim, e boa dia. Quem é você?

-Ah, me desculpe... Eu me chamo Amy Mizuno. Muito prazer.

-Então foi você quem salvou a minha vida! Muito obrigada senhorita Mizuno. –Darien sentou-se na cama. –Me desculpe pelos meus trajes. Então posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Como foi que você me salvou?

-Eu.. eu apenas o ajudei a sair da água. –Amy exatamente a mesma história que havia contando para as garotas na noite anterior. –Senhor chiba, eu..

-Por favor me chame de Darien.

-Certo. Se..ops, Darien. –Amy sorriu encabulada. –Quando você estava gritando e resmungando você chamava alguém que conhecia.

- não Amy.. eu chamava pela moça que vi afogando...

-Não, você não me entendeu. Quando eu escutei você chamando a moça achei que primeiro você tinha acabado de levar um não e estava sofrendo. Só que agora eu acho que o senhor nem sabe que gosta dela..

-Amy eu não estou te entendendo...

-O nome que você gritava era: Serena. Você chamava-a.

-Antes de entrar no lago?

-Sim... e acho que era o que você falava quando estava sentando no banco também, só que não fui capaz de escutar...

-Entendo.. você contou isso para mais alguém?

-Não.. eu não sabia se deveria. Achei melhor dizer pessoalmente para você... e

A porta do quarto abriu e a conversa foi interrompida por Rey.

-Olá meu amor!

**Gnt realmente não sei como se trata casos de afogamento no hospital, portanto eu vou inventei.. se algm souber e kiser me contar fikaria mto feliz!! Hehe**

**Tah eu sei, menor de idade não pode doar sangue.. a naao ser em casos mto especiais, mas aqui todo mundo é do bem e vão doar!!! E se não me engano, só se pode doar de seis em seis meses, sem ter consumido álcool ou drogas por uma semana achu.. bem não sou especialista+ acho mto legal essa atitude de doar sangue, assim q eu completar 18 vou doar!!! **

**Jane- hehe eu pensei em manter o mistério até o final da história, mas achei melhor não... Já dá pra ter uma idéia do que aconteceu não??**

**Beatriz- eu quem devo agradecer pelos elogios e pela sua review!! Agora a história ruma para o final.. creio eu!! Mas antes vai ter a reabertura do Game com uma pessoa especial!! Hehe eu queria reunir tds as sailors e kuase td mundo do anime!! Então vou ter mais uns caps antes do final**

**Joyce- Espero que você esteja gostando e continue acompanhado!! Será q matei um poko da sua curiosidade??**

**Muito obrigada a tds pelas reviews, e espero q vcs tenham gostado! Criticas e sugesteos são sempre bem vindas!!! Espero q vcs continuem acompanhando e me gostando As cosias vão começar a se resolver.. mas um mistério ainda envolve a Setsuna... tadinha!! Será q não vai sobrar ngm totalmente bonzinhu na historia??hehe**

**Um grande bjo a tds!!! Bom fds!! **

**ps: to em semana do saco cheio e ainda não tenho certeza se ovu viajar, se eu não for atualizo mais um cap pra vcs**


	11. O que é fazer o certo?

**O que é fazer o certo?**

Darien estranhou e muito os modos de Rey. Ela não fez uma inquisição sobre a presença de Amy no quarto, estava agindo com extrema delicadeza, sendo simpática, carinhosa. De uma maneira tão forçada que ele começou a ficar enojado com a presença dela. Felizmente como a porta estava aberta ele ouviu as vozes abafadas de Lita,Serena e Setsuna. Estranhou que seu irmão estivesse em silêncio, mas desejou profundamente que Rey visse Serena e tivesse um ataque de ciúmes ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Pelo menos ele já estava acostumado ao mau humor da morena e era mais "fácil" suportá-la no gênio de sempre.

Ele quase caiu da cama quando descobriu que a morena estava simpática e carinhosa com Serena também. Darien olhou desesperado para Serena, esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa, que ela começasse alguma briga ou discussão. Nada. Mas ele percebeu que Serena também estranhou o comportamento de Rey e que Andrew estava calado demais.

Havia tanta gente dentro do quarto conversando que a enfermeira veio reclamar do barulho e pediu para que esvaziassem o quarto. Todos saíram do quarto para decidirem quem ficaria com Darien. Ele ficou indignado no quarto. "A minha opinião não vale pra nada?Afinal a pessoa vai fazer companhia pra mim não??"

-Eu não poderia ficar, ainda tenho muitos assuntos para tratar. –Disse Setsuna. –Mas eu posso voltar depois. E Andrew, como você ficou hoje acho que deveria ir descansar direito.

-Então sobrou para nós. Eu ficaria feliz em acompanhá-lo, não seria problema nenhum para mim. –Disse Rey sorrindo.

-Assim como não seria problema nenhum para todas nós.-Serena estava começando a perder a paciência com a "falsidade" de Rey.

-Bom então vamos tirar dedos?-Lita já começava a sentir o clima esquentar entre as duas.

-Ah claro. Eu sei que todas querem ajudar. Dedos... Amy você não vai ..?

-Eu.. eu não. Eu mal o conheço e ele está sendo disputado tão acidamente????por vocês que eu não ousaria interromper.

-Amy você tá no dedos. –Disse Serena confiante. Ela sabia que o tempo que Amy ficou com Darien não foi o suficiente para que eles conversassem sobre o incidente.

-Lita você foi a sorteada então. –Disse Setsuna feliz.- O resto me acompanhe para casa. Fila indiana, primeiro um adeus para o Darien e depois vamos para o estacionamento. Lita eu trago o que você quiser na hora do almoço, sim?Beijos queridos.

-A tia Setsuna está bem? –Andrew perguntou baixinho para Lita.

-Não parece muito, né?Ela está atrapalhada... Enfim, tchau Andrew.

-Tchau.

Os outros se despediram de Lita e Darien e foram para o Game.Amy foi para a sua escola, mas prometeu para Serena que voltaria assim que terminasse para o Game. Serena, Andrew e Rey resolveram adiantar o que fosse possível enquanto Darien estava no hospital.

-Sabe o que nós poderíamos fazer...Assim que o Darien saísse do hospital nós poderíamos reabrir o Game.

-Mas será que nós conseguimos terminar tudo tão rápido Rey?

-Só falta os móveis, não?

-Sim. Mas nós temos também que espalhar para todos os alunos e...

-Eu cuido disso Serena.Vamos marcar para Sábado então?

-Não seria melhor no Domingo? –Perguntou Andrew.

-Fechado então. O Game terá sua re-inauguração no Domingo. –Disse feliz Rey.

-Acho melhor avisarmos a tia Setsuna, não?Vou ligar para ela .-Andrew ligou para Setsuna do lado de fora do Game por conta do sinal, deixando as garotas sozinhas. Elas continuaram seus afazeres sem conversarem até Andrew voltar animado.

-A Setsuna dize-me que ela tem uma surpresa para nós! Parece que ela vai trazer alguém para cantar na reabertura do game!

-Que legal! E ela disse quem será?

-Não Rey.. Ela falou que é uma surpresa e como ela não pode dar certeza ainda, ela preferiu não falar nada.

-Será que é alguém famoso?-Perguntou Serena imaginando quantas pessoas sua tia conhecia.

-Serena, Setsuna conhece muitas pessoas, mas acho bem difícil ser alguém conhecido. Esses artistas são sempre muito ocupados..-Falou Andrew. –Mas mesmo assim, aposto que será uma pessoa muito legal e que canta muito bem!

Mais tarde Amy chegou no Game. Ela nunca tinha vindo nele antes, mas adorou o que viu. Quando escureceu foram todos para o hospital falar com Darien e Lita. Ele estava quase insuportável! Não agüentava mais ficar no hospital e começou a descontar sua frustração em quem estivesse por perto. E Lita, mesmo sendo extremamente paciente e conversando bastante com ele começou a perder a paciência.

-Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! Não conseguiria ficar aqui por muito mais tempo...

Serena riu e aproveitando-se da situação, tirou Lita do quarto para contar a novidade. Ela ficou super animada em saber na reabertura e se responsabilizou, junto com Andrew, de preparar os "quitutes".

-Então, quem será o felizardo que passará comigo à noite?-Perguntou Darien sarcasticamente.

-Bom a lita tem que ir descansar e acredito que Amy tem que ir para casa.-Falou Andrew

-Sim, mas amanhã eu gostaria de passar a tarde com o Darien.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem. Amanhã Darien ficará com Amy. Mas por hoje eu posso ficar com ele. Rey tem que cuidar do templo e ficaria complicado para ela..

-Andrew eu também posso ficar com ele, afinal você já teve seu turno não?-Perguntou Serena sentindo-se ignorada por Andrew.

-Sim, mas por ele ser meu irmão não teria problema. Somos família e ...-Até Rey percebeu a indiferença com que Andrew estava tratando de Serena e interrompeu ele

-Por que não tiramos no dedo como antes?

Todos concordaram, menos Darien que ficou resmungando alguma incompreensível na cama.A sorteada foi Rey, para o desespero de Darien.

-Qual é! Vocês só podem estar brincando, eu prefiro uma bruxa má qualquer... Andrew me ajuda cara! –Darien falou baixinho para que só seu irmão ouvisse.

-Ganhou a maioria. Amanhã bem cedo eu apareço tá?

-Tá nada... e vocês ainda estão cheios de segredinhos e tudo mais.. E vem cá, eu achei que você gostasse da Serena..

Nessa hora as garotas saíram do quarto deixando os dois irmãos sozinhos. Elas estavam repassando o plano de abertura e como tudo seria surpresa.

-Gostava...ah sei lá.. ainda gosto acho. Mas não do mesmo jeito sabe?

-Você é mais estranho que eu achava. Um dia tá apaixonado e não consegue pensar em outra coisa, no outro você não quer nem falar com ela direito.

-Também não é assim!

-Ah é sim.Você está tratando ela mal e acho que não fui o único que reparou viu.

Andrew sentou-se na cadeira. Seu irmão estava certo, ele não estava tratando-a da mesma forma que antes, mas também pudera, sua visão sobre ela mudou completamente.

-Sabe quando você acredita que as coisas são duma maneira, mas de repente tudo muda?

-Sei, mas não é porque mudou que vai deixar de ser bom. Olha só a Rey. Ela está super simpática,carinhosa de uma maneira bem forçada, mas ela está tentando mudar. Porque ou por quem eu ainda não sei, mas ela está tentando. Lembra como ela era antes?Mesquinha, simplória e até mentirosa, adorava uma boa intriga. Ela mesmo criou várias mentiras sobre a Serena para que nós não gostássemos dela. Você lembra?

-Lembro.. Mas será que eram mentiras mesmo?

-Como assim Andrew? Você não pode estar pensando que a Serena foi algum tipo de prostituta e por isso foi expulsa de casa!

Andrew ia responder e contar ao irmão o que descobriu, mas Rey entrou no quarto, seguida pelas outras garotas. Elas entraram e despediram-se de Darien, que não deu muita atenção a elas. Andrew também se despediu de Darien, mesmo ele suplicando-lhe para ficar.Na saída eles encontraram o médico que estava cuidando de Darien e começaram a conversar com ele.

-Eu sei que ele está impaciente, mas vou mantê-lo aqui por pelo menos mais um dia. Caso ele continue melhorando, talvez saia mais rápido.

-Se ele continuar aqui por muito tempo acho que ele enlouquecerá. Nunca o vi tão impaciente. –Falou Andrew.

-É normal após uma experiência traumática. Como ele correu risco de vida, agora quer aproveitar o tempo que achava desperdiçar. Em parte isso é bom já que ele vai dar mais valor ao seu tempo, mas vocês precisam ficar de olho para que ele não extrapole nas suas atividades. Ele precisa aprender também que é importante descansar.

-Ele provavelmente vai ficar com medo d'água não? –Perguntou Serena.

-Acredito que sim. Muitas pessoas demoram muito tempo para superarem um trauma. Por isso eu vou pedir para que ele visite, uma vez por semana, uma psicóloga de minha confiança.

Eles continuaram conversando com o médico por mais alguns minutos. Amy e Lita voltariam para suas casas que por coincidência, eram próximas. E Andrew e Serena iriam para o apartamento de Setsuna. Mas antes deles se separarem decidiram que Serena ajudaria Rey com os preparativos para a re-inauguração e Amy dispôs-se a ajudá-las também. Como nem Serena nem Amy eram muito populares, elas fariam os cartazes e convites. Sempre lembrando de manter tudo no mais absoluto sigilo para que Darien não desconfiasse. Esse seria o grande problema. Impedir que alguém comentasse com Darien sobre a reabertura.

Ficou decidido então, que assim que Darien saísse do hospital ele passaria os dias na casa de sua avó até domingo.

Andrew e Serena permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o caminho. Ela nunca se importou de permanecer em silêncio, mas desta vez chegou a incomodá-la.Andrew além de não falar com ela, estava olhando-a pelos cantos dos olhos, sem conseguir realmente encará-la. Serena ficava cada vez mais deprimida quando percebia ele olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos. Ele estaria assim por ter descoberto que ela ficou grávida? O que diria se lhe contasse toda a história. E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sentiu-se envergonhada.

Setsuna não estava no apartamento quando eles chegaram e também não havia os costumeiros bilhetinhos dela. Então eles decidiram jantar mesmo sem ela, Andrew preparou o jantar e Serena lavou a louça e arrumou os pratos. Andrew percebeu que estava muito distante, e tentou iniciar uma conversa. Serena já magoada, respondia sem muito interesse. Depois que jantaram ela resolveu tentar conversar normalmente com Andrew. Não foi bem sucedida, mas foi o maior contato que fizeram aquela noite.

-Darien querido, então o que acha? – a voz de Setsuna ecoava com a ligação ruim.

-Se a senhora conseguir eu tenho certeza que será incrível tia. Todos gostam muito deles.

-Eu sei. Vou tentar convencê-los a virem. Não sei se vou conseguir. Me deseje sorte querido!!

-Boa sorte tia! Mas e sobre aquela cantora, a senhora consegue mesmo trazê-la?

-Sim ,claro. Ela já confirmou comigo, que seja qual for a data ela virá.

-Vai ser um estouro! Quero sair logo daqui para poder ajudar vocês.

-Calma, para tudo há seu tempo.Agora eu preciso desligar.

-Tia, antes disso. A senhora está bem?

-Por que, pareço mal?

-Sua voz está deprimida. E quando veio aqui parecia meio abatida.

-É o peso da minha consciência que me atormenta querido. Mas não precisa se preocupar está bem?Beijos querido!

Darien ficou ouvindo por alguns segundos o tuu tuuu (1) antes de colocar o telefone no gancho. Ele ficou sentando na cama e vasculhou o quarto em busca de Rey. Encontrou-a olhando pela janela com um livro aberto na mão. A chuva forte que caia deu a Darien a impressão a noite estava melancólica, triste. Ele mal sabia que estava certo, pelo menos as pessoas que gostava estavam triste. Ficou durante um bom tempo mirando Rey. Ela estava simpática, carinhosa, falsa. Não parecia verdadeira e isso causava a Darien uma repulsa maior do que ela podia imaginar. Mas agora, sentada ali olhando a chuva cair, ela parecia triste. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto. Darien se perguntava porque da mudança repentina dela, não achava resposta. Ele resolveu perguntar, acharia um jeito de descobrir porque ela mudou tanto.

-Rey...-Ele a chamou carinhosamente. Assim que pensou em começar um assunto qualquer ela virou-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Darien. Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, mas eu fiz uma coisa muito ruim. Eu não consigo mais segurar isso sozinha. Por favor, eu sei muito bem que você pode não me perdoar jamais, mas confio em você. Não posso contar para mais ninguém.

-Rey você está me assustando. O que você aprontou agora?

Rey não respondeu. Ela foi até a sua bolsa e tirou uma fita, ligou a televisão e a colocou.(1)

-Rey o que é isso? –Darien não entendia nada e começou a ficar preocupado.

Ela não respondeu e deixou a fita rolar...

-Tudo bem Setsuna. Nós vamos sim!

-Mas e meus pais?-Indagou Shingo.

-Nós demos um jeito antes, vamos dar um agora!

Setsuna, Molly e Shingo estavam conversando baixinho na casa dos Tsukinos. Os pais de Shingo estavam dormindo quando ele abriu a porta para Setsuna entrar. Molly e ele estavam na sala assistindo um filme, quando Molly a viu "gritou" de alegria. Shingo a repreendeu com medo que seus pais acordassem. Nenhum dos dois sabia que ela vinha, depois da surpresa inicial ela começou a explicar o "plano".

-Molly você não entendeu. Não dá pra ter duas viagens escolares num mês!Não vai dar pra tapiar o meu pai de novo, você sabe como ele é.

-Eu cuido do seu pai, não se preocupe filho. –Shingo gelou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

-Olá irmãzinha. –Setsuna tentou quebrar o gelo que ficou na sala com a surpresa que tiveram.

-Você não deveria estar dormindo?-Perguntou Shingo incrédulo.

-Eu não durmo mais. Olá Setsuna. –Ela a cumprimentou e sentou-se na cadeira vazia. – Você sabe que se arriscou vindo aqui...Meu marido só não a odeia mais porque ocupou todo o seu ódio com...

Molly e Shingo levantaram e ajoelharam perto de Ikuko (2), fizeram pequenas caricias enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam.

-Como ela está?

-Acho melhor conversarmos a sós...

-Setsuna nós nos preocupamos com a Serena assim como vocês, não adianta porque nós vamos ficar aqui. –Falou Molly um tanto indignada.

-Isso seria uma conversa de adultos e..-Setsuna não pode terminar porque Shingo a cortou.

-Não nos trate feito crianças. Se você ficar tentando nos poupar será pior.

-Deixe eles aqui, Assim eles podem me contar como foi quando a viram pela ultima vez. Mas vamos para a cozinha pegar um chá...

-Como você sabe que nós fomos vê-la?-Perguntou Molly curiosa.

-Querida, quando vocês pediram a autorização eu acreditei. Mas ao vê-los tão animados comecei a desconfiar,quando Shingo se despediu ele nunca tinha me abraçado tão forte...Parecia que ele estava levando parte de mim com ele para vê-la também, e quando vocês voltaram pareciam mais "leves", como se tivessem tirado um peso das costas. Esse peso deveria ser a preocupação com ela. –Enquanto falava Ikuko pegou uma chaleira,encheu-a de água e a pôs no fogo.

Setsuna estava impressionada com sua irmã. Ela vestia um robe que disfarçava os quilos que perdeu. Os cabelos soltos disfarçavam um pouco da palidez de sua face. Mas não havia nada que disfarçasse seus olhos cheios de tristeza. Viu que quando ela foi para a cozinha, não andava, parecia que se arrastava. Setsuna percebeu que ela tentava disfarçar, mas seu sorriso era tão triste quanto seus olhos.

Sem mais delongas, Setsuna começou a contar sobre Serena. Ikuko nada dizia, apenas escutava com muita atenção. Setsuna não quis contar tudo que sabia, mas achou que seria uma falta de respeito não contar. Ficou na dúvida e decidiu não entrar em muitos detalhes sobre alguns assuntos.

A narração de Setsuna durou mais de duas horas. Afinal Ikuko não tinha notícias de sua filha desde que ela saiu de casa e Setsuna começou a lhe contar desde o começo. Os jovens cansaram-se rápido e Shingo acompanhou Molly até sua casa enquanto as duas irmãs conversavam na cozinha. Assim que teve certeza que o filho saiu de casa, Ikuko fez sua primeira perguta.

-E ela, como ela está?

-Eu acabei de lhe contar...-Setsuna olhou estranho para a irmã. De quem mias ela estaria falando?

-Setsuna você pode enganar meu marido, meus filhos, mas não a mim. Eu te conheço desde que nasci e aprendi a ver quando você mente...

-Você sabe.. Quando Serena estava no hospital houve complicações no parto e a criança faleceu.

-Não minta pra mim...Eu sei que ela não morreu!-Ikuko começou a chorar desesperadamente.-Ela, não..pode ter morrido...

Sem condições de falar mais nada, Ikuko desabou a chorar no colo da irmã. Shingo voltou e encontrou-as chorando. Depois de algum tempo ele convenceu a mãe a ir dormir. Ainda chorando Ikuko abriu um armário e pegou uma caixa com remédios. Pegou duas pílulas, tomou-as e subiu com o filho.

Setsuna ficou ainda na cozinha. Pegou a xícara em que sua irmã tomou chá e lavou.Por curiosidade abriu o armário e viu quais eram os remédios que sua irmã tomou. A prateleira estava cheia de remédios, a grande maioria eram calmantes e estavam vazios. As coisas não poderiam continuar como estavam..

No andar de cima, apesar de seu filho ter acompanhado-a para seu quarto, Ikuko não dormiu em sua cama. Ao ver seu marido voltou a chorar silenciosamente. Ela o amava, mas não entendia como poderia agir como agia...Será que o orgulho dele era maior que seus sentimentos? Sabia que ele sofria também e, no entanto, não mudava de atitude. Ikuko não sentiu vontade nenhuma de dormir ao lado do homem que amava, decidiu ir dormir no quarto de sua filha. Felizmente adormeceu antes de avaliar seus reais sentimentos em relação ao marido. Por mais que o amasse, não sabia até quando resistiria...

Ao acordar ele procurou sua mulher. Não encontrando-a foi para o quarto onde ela costumada dormir.. Sim, encontrou-a lá. Ikuko estava deitada na cama sobre os lençóis, parecia que caiu na cama e adormeceu, porque nem mexeu nos lençóis.

O quarto de.. o quarto daquela menina estava arrumado igual hpa quando ela estava na casa. Apesar de tê-lo destruído e espalhado todas as coisas, sua mulher, contrariando sua ordem de deixar tudo como estava, arrumou o quarto. "Por quê?" Pensava enquanto uma tímida lágrima descia lentamente por seu rosto. Decidiu deixar a mulher descansar e foi trabalhar inquieto.

Rey não conseguiu dormir. Suas lágrimas misturavam-se com a chuva que caiu por toda noite. Não se lembrava há quanto tempo estava sentada na entrada do templo, mas sabia que deveria ir dormir uma hora ou outra mesmo sem o menor sono. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras duras de Darien quando ele acabou de assistir o vídeo..

--------------------Flash Back----------------------------

-Como você pode?-Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou.-Ela não sabe sobre isso, né?É claro que não.. é por isso que você está assim?Eu,... ah.. Rey me escute bem, eu quero que você saia daqui agora. Eu preciso ficar sozinho e não sei o que faria se continuar olhando pra você a noite inteira..

-Darien por favor... eu

-Saia daqui agora! Eu não sei o que faria se continuar olhando pra você.. Sai.-Rey pegou sua bolsa e esqueceu a fita, mas antes de sair olhou para Darien uma última vez. Viu o desprezo em seu olhar até ele virar o rosto.

:Fim do Flash Back

Ela queria consertar as coisas. Esperava que Darien a ajudasse. Esperava, esperava, esperava. Queria ajudar Serena, queria ser ajudada..

**(1)Chique esse hospital não? Tem videocassete.. tá dvd serria melhor neh+ eh pedir mto não? Hehe**

**Olá!!!**

**Desculpe-me a demora!! Vou prestar treineiro da fuvest esse ano e msm assim qro ir bm, etnao to estudando um pokinhu XD **

**Agradeço a todos pelas Reviews!! É mto bom saber q há pessoas acompanhando e principalmente gostando! Hehe e não ficaria nem um poko chateada em receber um crítica tbm XD **

**+ um cap para vcs! O próximo Será bm grandinhu, então acho q vou demorar um poko + para escrevê-lo... e finalmente a história está chegando ao final! Creio XD **

**nunca ahcei q fosse ficar tão longa! Esse já eh o décimo primeiro cap!!! Uhuuuu **

**Só q meu plano era colocar tds os personagens de SM ou pelo menos os bonzihos+ achu q não vai dar! Vou optar pelos + importantes msm achu.. (na verdade os q eu gosto mias!!)**

**Jane- Na verdade ele não consegue infiltrar nas "lembranças" de Serena. É como se ele fosse meio sensitivo e conseguisse perceber quando há algm sofrendo perto dele, e esse sofrimento aparece nos sonhos... como se para ele decifrá-los e ajudar qm sofre(a sere tbm tem um poko disso,... o espiritismo explica um poko sobre isso, -minha tia é espírita ai aprendi umas coisas com elA xD e para dar um ar de "mistério tbm na fic) O seya eh msm malukinho.. não sei se vou explicar pq ele eh assim ou deixar kietoXD**

**Lilica-chan- O seu incentivo eh mto bem vindo!!! E agradeço sinceramente pela review eu msm acompanho outras fics e nem da pra deixar uma review as vezes"!! mto rum.. alis agora to meio sem tmepoXD Agradeço pelo incentivo e fico mto feliz q vc esteja gostando!! Espero matar logo sua curisosidade**

**Beatriz- eu fikei mtooooo feliz com o seu review.. mto msm!! Pode me dar qntos puxões de orelha kiser to merecendo.. não to escrevendo mto msm!!Como viu não foi o Andrew qm "contou"+ o darien ainda vai ter uma confusão com ele por causa disso!! Será q já da pra imaginar o mistério de sertsuna??? Tan tan tan !!!E o amor ainda está um pokinhu "longe" de ser alcançado!!Espero estar matando sua curiosidade, e fiko mto feliz q esteja gostando, e mais, q me cobre assim vc pode ler sua historia, e eu posso escrevela pravc!! Hehe**

**Agradeço mtooo msm por tdsa as reviewsn, to super felizXD espero q tds estejam gostanto e continuem acompanhando!!! Devagar a historia vem se desenrolando e os misterrios deixam de ser mistérios!!!Será q algm tem algum chute de onde a historia vai parar?? Eu tenho lá l´´a láXDD (thaha to mo feliz!!)**

**Bjaum a todos e continuem lendo e deixando suas opiniões! **


	12. Um novo começo

**Um novo começo**

Andrew chegou no hospital mais tarde do que planejou. Encontrou Darien acordado, sentado na cama olhando pela janela. Ele parecia estar exausto. Andrew estranhou que Rey não estivesse no quarto, mas achou que ela estivesse na lanchonete ou em algum outro lugar.

-Você passou a noite acordado, é?

-Passei...-Andrew espantou-se com a resposta do irmão, pois estava somente brincando quando perguntou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Darien não respondeu. Andrew olhou em volta e viu que as coisas de Rey não estavam ali.-Cadê a Rey?

-Não sei... Quem sabe na casa dela.

-O que você fez, hein?-Andrew sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Ficou sério encarando-o e esperando uma resposta. –Não vai me dizer? O que você aprontou dessa vez?

-Eu não fiz porcaria nenhuma. Agora vê se pára de me encher. Quero sair logo desse lugar, não agüento mais um dia aqui. –Andrew estranhou o mau humor exagerado do irmão, mas não comentou. Ele quis perguntar sobre Rey novamente, mas o médico entrou no quarto e o fez esquecer dela.

Depois de uma série de reclamações por parte de Darien, o médico pode finalmente dar a boa notícia: após um último exame, Darien estaria liberado. O médico fez várias recomendações e passou dois remédios para Darien continuar tomando por uma semana.

Assim que terminou de arrumar toda a papelada os irmãos saíram do hospital um pouco mais tranqüilos.

-Para onde nós vamos?-Perguntou Darien que estranhou o caminho que o irmão estava pegando.

-Visitar o papai.-Respondeu Andrew.

-Eu não vou visitá-lo...

-E por que não?

-Porque ele não se deu o trabalho de me visitar.

-Você sabe que ele está paraplégico ainda, né?

-E daí. Problema dele, quem mandou ser um corrupto, inescrupuloso que faz inimigos onde quer que passe?Ele poderia ter me ligado...

- você poderia ter ligado para ele também.

-Eu já falei que não vou descer...

-Ah você vai. Nunca conseguiu resistir aos doces da vovó.

-Ele está na casa da vovó?

-Sim.

Darien não falou mais nada durante o caminho e nem Andrew. Assim que chegaram na casa onde passaram a infância, cheia de recordações para ambos, eles descerem do carro. Darien vacilou diante da porta, mas como seu irmão já estava dentro e deixou a porta aberta teve que entrar.Encontrou uma cena inusitada: seu pai, numa cadeira de rodas, brincava e sorria com um bebezinho no seu colo.

-Que bom que chegaram queridos. Entrem, já vou trazer-lhe uns doces.- A avó saiu da sala deixando os filhos a sós com o pai e o bebê.Andrew depois de cumprimentar o pai, não resistiu e pegou no colo o bebê e ficou brincando com ele, assim como seu pai fazia a pouco.

Darien ficou assustado com a cena e ficou encarando seu pai com um olhar estranho. O pai de Darien, envergonhado, não conseguia encarar o filho.Assim que o bebê saiu de seu colo ele recuperou o olhar triste. Andrew foi quem "quebrou" o gelo, se distraído com o bebê.

-Qual seu nome?

-Andrew, ela não sabe falar...-Disse seu pai.

-É uma menininha?Que linda!

-Você não reparou a roupinha rosa?-Falou com sarcasmo Darien,seu pai rio de leve.Andrew continuou distraído com a bebê, não se sabia se ele ignorou o irmão ou nem o ouviu.

-Eu a chamo de Chibi-Chibi. É a única coisa que ela repete. Ela tem 8 meses(1). É linda, não?

Eles continuarem indagando sobre a origem daquela bebezinha tão linda enquanto Andrew brincava com ela. Seus olhinhos azuis encaravam Darien de vez em quando, e ela ria alegre para ele. Andrew às vezes brincava com seus cabelos rosados e fazia palhaçadas para ela.A avó voltou sorridente trazendo várias guloseimas, mas ficou nervosa assim que percebeu o assunto da conversa: a origem do bebê.

Darien não acreditou muito que ela era a filha de uma nova empregada de sua avó que estava doente e por isso sua avó estava tomando conta dela. O principal motivo de sua desconfiança foi o nervosismo que sua avó aparentava, ela dificilmente ficava nervosa.Ela esforçou-se para disfarçar, tanto que Darien acreditava que só ele desconfiou de alguma coisa. E sempre que podia era irônico e mal educado com seu pai, até sua avó chamar-lhe atenção e ele praticamente ficou mudo.

No sábado a tarde, os preparativos para a re-inauguração do Game estavam quase terminados. Serena e Rey trabalharam bem juntas, mas estavam ambas bem nervosas para saber quem era esse cantor misterioso que sua tia prometera levar.

-E se ela não trouxer ninguém?Nós espalhamos os boatos e vamos ficar como mentirosas...

-Rey eu conheço minha tia, se ela disse que vai trazer alguém famoso é porque vai. Mas mesmo assim ela bem que podia nós avisar, né?

-Ai nem me diga Sere... –As duas sentaram-se juntas num dos sofás do game. Serena olhou estranho para ela. Como pode mudar tanto? Em alguns dias estavam quase amigas!Ela até já a chamava por seu apelido.Assim que começou a pensar nisso lembrou-se da sua primeira briga com ela.

-E vocês ai na cozinha?-Serena levantou-se e foi para a cozinha.-Como estão?

-Preparados! O estoque está ok, o que dá pra deixar preparado agora já está. Mas amanhã é que vamos precisar de ajuda porque quase tudo tem que ser preparado na hora para ficar bom...-Respondeu Lita.

-Ah, mas amanhã o Andrew e o Darien estarão aqui. –Disse Amy, que ajudava na preparação do Game sempre que podia.

-E mais um montão de gente! Ai, ai ai...

-Calma Serena. A Setsuna não falou que ia nos trazer ajuda?-Indagou lita.

-É mas.. mas.. Bom meninas é melhor nós fecharmos logo o Game e irmos pra casa não?Amanha será um dia cheio.

-Está bem Serena. Só deixa eu checar se tudo está certinho...-Amy pegou uma cardeneta em que começou a anotar e verificar se tudo já estava pronto. Amy fez uma cara de assustada.

-Que foi Amy?-Dessa vez foi Rey quem falou que já estava ali com elas.

-Nós esquecemos de uma coisa muito importante.Os doces!

-Eu quero um Amy. –Falou Serena distraída

-Serena nós não temo doces. Esse é o problema!

As quatro realizaram suas tarefas e esqueceram completamente das de Andrew. Ele era o responsável pelos doces, porém como teve que ficar segurando seu irmão na casa de sua avó ele não pode ajudar as meninas. Elas olharam uma para a outra, sem saber o que fazer. Na re-inauguração do Game não podia faltar doces! O game agora era um pouco de tudo com a ampliação. Haviam novas máquinas de videogame, computadores, as mesas normais para o lanche, três mesas especiais para estudo, um mini palco, a bancada foi ampliada, os sofás estavam dispostos de frente um para o outro com uma mesinha no centro(2). Tudo muito arrumado e colorido. Como o Game poderia ficar sem doces? Não poderia! E elas não podiam servir qualquer coisa.

-Lita você vem comigo, nós vamos no supermercado comprar as coisas que precisamos para fazer os doces. Rey você vai arrumando tudo para quando chegarmos, forre umas mesas para podermos trabalhar. Amy se você puder ficar para nos ajudar seria ótimo! Já voltamos. –Serena não esperou uma resposta e saiu com Lita ao seu lado.

-Nossa eu nunca vi a Sere assim, tomando decisões, tão enérgica.-Falou Amy e Rey não pode deixar de concordar.

No caminho para o supermercado Serena não pode deixar de comentar com Lita sobre o comportamento de Rey.

-Lita, eu sei que já conversei sobre isso, mas é que o comportamento de Rey tá estranho demais...

- Sere eu já te disse, ela está tentando mudar. Dê uma chance para ela.

-Eu sei mais... O problema é esse. Eu dei uma chance para ela e eu até gostei do novo jeito dela. Ainda me parece forçado o novo jeito dela, mas mesmo assim ela tem se esforçado. E de certa forma eu gostei.. Mas.. Ah. Eu não...

-Você não quer aceitar que gostou dela.

-É. Eu não posso aceitar o que ela fez para mim! Todos os barracos e mentiras que ela provocou... E eu não gosto dessa falsidade dela. Às vezes me parece que ela está querendo alguma coisa, que ela não faz isso porque é boazinha. Alguma coisa tem que ter, ela deve estar armando alguma!

-Você quer que ela esteja armando alguma...

-Eu estou falando sério Lita.

-Eu também. Você não quer aceitá-la pelo que ela já aprontou com você, não a culpo. Mas a Rey realmente parece arrependida e disposta a mudar. E não me parece que há alguma segunda intenção no comportamento dela além de conseguir o seu perdão e formas novas amizades... Sabe de uma coisa: Vá com calma. Assim você não se arrependerá se estiver enganada.

Elas não demoraram muito para voltar ao Game e assim que chegaram dividiram as tarefas. Cada uma deveria fazer algo específico, mas todas supervisionadas por Lita, a única cozinheira de verdade entre elas.

-Não é por nada não gente. Mas como temos muito trabalho acho que vamos passar umas boas horas aqui. Então, que tal testarmos o novo som do Game? –Serena levantou-se e ligou o som, uma música começou a tocar pelo Game inteiro. Depois de baixar o volume ela voltou para sua tarefa.-Eu adoro essa música! É aquela de Mina Aiko-E assim ela começou a cantarolar essa e várias outras músicas que tocaram depois.

As meninas,algumas vezes,acompanhavam Serena na cantoria, as vezes só a música podia ser ouvida, outras ela não podia pois elas estavam todas conversando.A tarefa era um tanto complicada, pelo número de doces que elas tinham que fazer em relação ao pouco tempo que dispunham e sem contar que não poderiam fazer apenas um doce, tinham que variar. E foi nessa "árdua" tarefa que elas passaram a noite. Cantando, cantarolando, conversando como velhas amigas, rindo e brincando algumas vezes. Rey teve que chamar a atenção de Serena algumas vezes por ela estar comendo mais doces do que fazia e, em vez de responder mal educada, Serena fazia uma careta e prometia parar.

-Finalmente acabamos!-Comemorou feliz Lita.

-É. Acho que fizemos doces para um batalhão! Nem eu conseguiria comer tantos...

-Que gorda você Serena! –Exclamou Rey.

-Em uma semana... era isso que eu ia dizer.

-Meninas... eu...Já está muito tarde. Não é seguro voltar a pé a essa hora para nossas casas. E a Setsuna está fora da cidade para nós pegar... –Comentou Amy.

-É verdade. –Serena olhou a sua volta. Doces guardados, panelas limpas, rostos sujos e garotas cansadas. –Por que não dormimos aqui mesmo? Já passa das 3:00am de qualquer jeito. Nós podemos muito bem acordar assim que amanhecer, voltar para casa tomar banho e vim para o Game. Afinal a só abriremos meio dia.

Realmente elas não queriam passar a noite ali, mas por falta de opção acabaram aceitando a sugestão de Serena. Lita ocupou um dos sofás, Rey o outro. Amy e Serena ajeitaram-se no chão com algumas almofadas.Apesar da falta de conforto nenhuma reclamou, durante essa semana o Game tornou-se suas casas, ou pelo menos uma delas e assim, não seria estranho dormir em sua casa.Não demorou muito e elas dormiram, apesar da ansiedade, consumidas pelo cansaço.

Rey foi quem mais demorou para dormir. Não que o cansaço não estivesse consumindo-a, mas seus pensamentos não a permitiam dormir.Vez ou outra ela olhava para Serena e, graças a luz que iluminava a lua, podia ver seu rosto e mais: seu pulso. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da morena ao ver o corpo marcado de Serena.

-Ah!! Já amanheceu!- As garotas assustaram-se com o grito.

-Que tem Serena?

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! Olhem no relógio!! Rápido-Serena levantou-se, apontou o relógio algumas vezes enquanto chamava as garotas. Como acabará de acordar estava ainda atordoada, a cara amassada e bem confusa, não sabia direito o que fazer. –Já são nove horas! Levantem-se garotas!Ai, ai, ai...Não são nove horas! São 9:40.. dez praticamente!

Apesar do atropelo as garotas levantaram-se e saíram. Cada uma para sua casa, tomar banho e trocar de roupa para voltar o mais rápido possível para o Game. Setsuna pediu que elas estivessem no Game as 10. Isso seria impossível, sabiam.

-Vamos vovó, por favor! –Pediu Andrew mais uma vez. Desde que chegou ele tentava convencer sua avó ir visitar o Game. Ele contou para ela, em segredo, que ele seria re-inaugurado hoje, e como ela nunca havia ido nele, essa seria uma ótima oportunidade.

-Andrew se ela não quer ir, deixe-a. O game nem está pronto ainda e melhor ela ver quando estiver.

-Mas eu quero que ela vá Darien! Vamos vovó por favor!! –Andrew esperou até agora para usar sua ultima armar, se nada funcionasse, ele a usaria. Ele realmente fazia questão que ela fosse. Queria mostrar para ela onde trabalhava, o lugar que tanto falava. E também queria apresentar as garotas para sua avó.

-Meu querido, eu já lhe disse mais de mil vezes, eu não posso ir. Tenho meus problemas aqui e ainda tenho que cuidar dessa bebezinha linda!

-Está bem então vó. Adeus papai, adeus vovó. Cuide-se. –Andrew já estava na porta do carro quando disse isso. –Anda Darien!!

Até então a avó não tinha percebido nada.Mas assim que Darien ligou o carro ela começou a gritar

-Andrew, seu menino levado! Onde pensa que você vai com ela? Me devolva!!!Andrew!!!

Seu pai que estava longe não tinha percebido nada, assim como sua mãe. Mas ao vê-la gritando entendeu a situação.

-Andrew, devolva-a! O que você acha que vai fazer?

-Andrew, por favor! Ah, meu santo Antonio, ponha um pouco de juízo nesse menino. Darien pare o carro, por favor! –Gritava a senhora.

-Eu ainda não sei porque concordei em fazer isso!Andrew nunca achei que você fosse tão mau.

-Você vai ver como funcionará. Dê a volta agora. –Darien obedeceu.

-Vó, eu só a devolvo para a senhora quando estiver aqui no carro!

-Andrew ela não é um brinquedo! É uma criança pelo amor de deus!

-A senhora vai entrar? Eu vou levá-la comigo, a senhora entrando no carro ou não.-Falou decidido o rapaz.

Depois de mais algumas lamentações, reclamações e até alguns xingamentos a avó de Andrew aceitou o convite. Aceitou não é o melhor termo, já que ela foi "obrigada" a aceitá-lo. No caminho até a cidade Andrew estava orgulho de seu plano ter funcionado. Depois de convencer o irmão a ajudá-lo, eles bolaram o plano junto e não tiveram maiores problemas. É claro que sua avó não os deixou em paz por um bom tempo, ela repetia constantemente "Darien, até você o ajudou nessa loucura?" entre outras coisas.

Setsuna chegou no Game acompanhada por seus "ajudantes". Estranharam em encontrá-lo fechado, afinal já eram 10:30 e ela tinha avisado que era para elas estarem lá as dez. Como Setsuna não tinha uma chave reserva resolveu esperar as garotas chegarem.

A primeira garota que chegou foi Rey, felizmente ela tinha uma chave e pode abrir o Game.

-Setsuna nos desculpe. Nós esquecemos completamente de fazer os doces, então ontem a noite ficamos trabalhando e dormimos aqui no Game mesmo. Hoje perdemos o horário e fomos tomar um banho e ;;;

-Não há problema Rey. Eu gostaria que você conhecesse dois amigos meus que iram ajudar hoje aqui. Como eles não tem muita experiência você se responsabiliza de ajudá-los?

-Claro que sim. Não haverá problema, caso eu esteja ocupada ainda temos Lita e Serena.Vocês já a conhecem?

O casal que acompanhava Setsuna soltou uma risada que deixou Rey curiosa e responderam que sim.

-Ah Setsuna e quem é a tal cantora que você trouxe para cantar aqui? Sem saber quem é fica muito difícil fazer uma boa propaganda porque as pessoas ficam perguntando e

-Rey eu já disse, é uma surpresa, vocês só saberão quando elas chegarem e ...

-Mas e o palco? Como eu vou arrumar tudo para uma desconhecida e –O nervosismo tomava conta de Rey, mas o que deixava-a ainda mais preocupada era a falta de informação isso fazia-a sentir-se sem controle da situação. E Rey nunca gostou muito de imprevistos.

Lita não demorou muito a chegar. Depois de cumprimentar os "ajudantes" foi direito para a cozinha. Nessa hora Rey estava tendo um ataque de nervos, Lita parecia conhecer a muito tempo aqueles dois. O nervosismo, a ansiedade, a falta de informação e a curiosidade aumentavam a vontade que Rey tinha para perguntar. Felizmente, sua "educação" não a deixou, pois acreditava ser algo errado ficar perguntando algo para alguém que não conhecia. Serena chegou logo e acabou com as dúvidas de Rey.

Assim que Serena viu quem eram os ajudantes que sua tia convocará para a árdua tarefa ela largou a sacola e foi correndo abraçá-los.

-Molly, Shingo!!-Serena gritava emocionada no Game. Não esperava reencontrá los tão rápido.Uma lágrima tímida escorreu por seu rosto, porém sumiu com a mesma rapidez com que veio, sem que ninguém a tivesse percebido.

Rey assim que ouviu Serena gritando lembrou-se da fita. Shingo era o irmão de Serena e Molly, sua melhor amiga. Mas até onde sabia eles estavam proibidos de vê-la, pelo menos o irmão estava.

-Tia, como?-Foi a única coisa que Serena conseguiu perguntar quando soltou-os.

-A querida, eu vi o quanto trabalharam para remontar o Game e sabia que significaria muito tê-los aqui com você. Depois nós até podemos conversar, mas agora mãos à obra!O Game abrirá meio dia e vocês precisam planejar como vão atender a todos.

-Nossa como o tempo passou-Falou distraída uma menina que acabará de entrar. Serena logo reconheceu Amy e a apresentou para seu irmão e sua amiga. –Vocês sabiam que já são 11:20?- Falou Amy meio preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, nós damos um jeito!-Serena toda empolgada, começou a dividir as tarefas.

Amy ficaria tomando conta do caixa; Rey, Serena e Shingo anotariam os pedidos; Lita ficaria na cozinha e Molly como "ajudante". Assim que Darien e Andrew chegassem,eles também ajudariam. Assim que terminaram de explicar o que os novatos deveria fazer, começou a se formar uma fila, pequena na entrada do Game. Todos foram para o fundo e colocaram o uniforme. Serena deixou que molly fizesse duas tranças na parte da frente e as prendesse atrás, deixando o cabelo meio preso.(3)

Quando estavam todos prontos, eles foram abrir o Game. A fila que antes era discreta se transformou em algo monstruoso. Vários adolescentes estavam animados para entrar. A grande maioria estava vestindo o uniforme da escola e carregando suas pastas, provavelmente estavam cabulando alguma aula para virem na re-inauguração. Rey não deixou que Serena abrisse a porta.

-Eu faço isso.

Serena logo percebeu porque Rey disse aquilo e tomou a chave de sua mão. Assim que Rey abriu a porta, Serena percebeu um empurra-empurra na fila. Rey fez-se o mais simpática que conseguiu segurando a fila e pedindo que entrassem com calma.

As pessoas foram se acomodando, nas mesas, no sofá, nos jogo. Todos pareciam muito excitados com o "novo" Game. Olhavam para todos os lados, alguns menos discretos até apontavam para algo novo e diferente que encontrou. Rey, Serena e Shingo começaram a atender os clientes e ouviam com atenção a alguma crítica ou elogio.

A fila já havia se dispersado, mas as pessoas não paravam de entrar. Em um dos sofás para quatro pessoas, havia seis. Os adolescentes iam juntando-se onde podiam, alguns ficavam em pé outros no colo do namorado ou da amiga.

As duas horas o clima já estava mais calmo. Já estavam mais acostumados com a correria e agora o Game não estava mais tão cheio, mas muitos não queria sair de lá. Eles queriam assistir ao show, conhecer a surpresa que Rey e Serena tanto falaram.

-Ai Lita, cadê o Darien e o Andrew? Eu já estou morta e eles bem que poderiam nos ajudar! –Reclamou Serena.

-Bom eles disseram que estariam aqui depois do meio dia, então acho que não demoram muito...Ah, falando neles, olha quem chegou!

Serena se vira pronta para descarregar sua raiva nos dois atrasados, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo ficou-os observando. Parecia que o Game iluminou-se com a entrada dos dois. Algumas garotas foram cumprimentar os irmãos.Serena estranhou o fato de Rey não pular no pescoço de Darien e espantar as "urubus" , mas estranhou ainda mais sentir-se incomodada por tantas garotas estarem em volta deles. Eles, simpáticos, respondiam a cada garota e Darien aproveitava para vislumbrar o novo Game. Serena escutou uma das garotas elogiando o Game e a resposta de Darien deixou-a ainda maias irritada.

-Sim deu trabalho deixá-lo bonito assim, mas compensou. Não foi fácil fazer tudo sozinho, mas só de saber que você gostou, me sinto bem melhor. –Darien deixou a garota que sorria de orelha á orelha e voltou-se para Serena -Ixi, pela sua cara feia as coisas estão um caos por aqui! Tudo bem, nós vamos arrumar tudo. –Ele piscou para o irmão e foi para os fundos.

-Eu tive que contar para ele. Não deu para ser uma surpresa, mas pelo jeito como ele entrou, eu diria que ele gostou bastante. Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho.-Enquanto Andrew conversava com Lita, Serena percebeu que havia uma senhora no Game e ela falava com Setsuna. Sua tia não parecia nada feliz, pegou uma cesta que a senhora carregava e saiu apressada do Game. Ela pensou em falar depois com sua tia, pareceu muito mal educada com a senhora.

-Bem vinda ao Game Center. Meu nome é Serena e se não se importar vou atendê-la. Hoje é a reinaguração então as cosias estão bem agitadas por aqui, mas eu vou tentar achar uma mesa para a senhora. –Serena sorriu, mas a senhora parecia ter visto um fantasma.

-Ah, Serena vejo que já conheceu minha avó. Vovó essa é a Serena! –A senhora não respondia, parecia assustada. Seus olhos então começaram a brilhar e ela pareceu recuperar os sentidos.

-Anjo...-Falou baixinho, num sussurro que Andrew mal pode compreender.

-Não, vovó o nome dela é Serena.

-Anjo...

-Vovó? Vamos eu vou arrumar um lugar para a senhora. –Darien voltou já "uniformizado". Ele percebeu que alguma coisa acontecia ali, sua avó estava pálida, Andrew e Serena olhavam-se como se não entendessem o que se passava.

-Anjo! –A senhora falou mais alto e algumas pessoas chegaram a olhar. Ela pegou a mão de Serena e beijou-a. Serena não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia estado em situação semelhante. Tentou puxar a sua mão, mas não conseguiu. Darien e Andrew olhavam-se tão curiosos e espantados quanto Serena.

Após um bom tempo, Serena conseguiu conversar com a avó dos meninos. Ela era a senhora que ajudou no dia de sua entrevista no Game. Depois de uma série de novos agradecimentos, elas puderam explicar toda a história para os garotos que lembravam-se de sua avó contando-lhes sobre o acontecimento.

Andrew e Darien mal tiveram tempo para conversar com Molly e Shingo que depois ficaram sabendo do caso. Os clientes do Game não davam uma folga e antes que percebessem eram 3:40. Não havia sinal de Setsuna e Rey estava cada vez mais nervosa. O que faria caso ninguém aparecesse? O menosprezo de Darien também afetou seu humor de uma forma bem negativa.

-Com licença, eu queria falar com a Serena? –Perguntou uma garota para a própria. Serena observou-a melhor, ela vestia uma saia comprida e uma regata, ambos brancos.Um casaquinho de jeans e um cinto dourado completavam o visual. Apesar dos óculos e do lenço na cabeça Serena achou-a familiar, seu cabelo loiro cobria suas costas por inteiro.

-Sou eu, em que posso ajudá-la?

-Ah que bom! A Setsuna me falou que você estaria aqui, mas não sabia quem era e a descrição dela não me ajudou muito. "Loira com cabelo curtinho" ou "morena com odongos ?" não me lembro bem o que ela disse. –A loira pareceu bem confusa para Serena.

-Faz algum tempo que eu não uso odongos, é por isso.

–Enfim, muito prazer. Eu acho que os meus amigos já estão chegando.Cheguei um pouco atrasada, espero que não tenha problema. Não sabia onde era o Game e me perdi... Mas como dizem: é melhor tarde que cedo, não, antes cedo do que tarde?

- Você quer dizer, antes tarde do que nunca?

-É isso mesmo! –Serena riu com a confusão da loira. –Bom será que você poderia me arrumar um copo d'agua? Ah, uma garrafa seria melhor.. sabe as vezes minha garganta fica seca quando canto...

-Claro...-Serena buscou uma garrafa como a loira pediu, e quando voltou ela estava sentada no balcão. –Aqui está. Minha tia saiu e infelizmente não dize para onde ia ou quando volta. Portanto se quiser esperá-la seja bem vinda.

-Ah, mas assim que meus amigos chegarem é melhor começar não?

-Começar o quê?

-A cantar. Ai, acho que esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Minako Aino! Prefiro que me chame de Mina. A Setsuna me convidou para cantar aqui. –Dizendo isso ela tirou os óculos e o lenço. Serena finalmente pode vê-la direito. Era muito mais bonita pessoalmente.

Serena acabou distraindo-se com Mina numa conversa agradável. Percebeu que alguns dos jovens que ali estavam começaram a reconhecê-la. Serena então achou melhor "preparar" o palco. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu arrumar um banquinho, levou um tapete para o palco, água e o microfone. Mina dize que seus amigos trariam o resto. Essa agitação acabou contaminando os clientes que não descansaram até achar o suposto astro do show. Assim que a acharam, um montinho formou-se em volta dela.

-Serena o que está acontecendo?-Perguntou Darien curioso.

-Ai está a nossa cantora, Mina Aino. –Darien pareceu não acreditar no que Serena disse, então subiu no palco para observá-la e comprovar que era ela mesmo. Molly ficou animada e logo perguntou se seria possível depois pegar um autografo. –Acho que sim... Molly eu estou tão perdida quanto você!

-Gente não é melhor nos arrumarmos o Game para o show? Assim eles vão destruir todo o trabalho que vocês tiveram...-Falou Darien. Serena gostou da idéia, mas principalmente quando ele disse "todo o trabalho que vocês tiveram" Agora restava ele reconhecer isso para os outros.

Assim então eles pediram licença para alguns jovens, empurraram as mesas para as extremidades, puxaram as cadeiras juntos e deixaram uma área "livre" próxima do palco para que pudessem apreciar melhor o show.

Mina subiu no mini palco com alguma dificuldade já que o grupinho que se formou em volta dela aumentava com certa velocidade. Ela apresentou-se, agradeceu a presença de todos e pediu paciência pois iniciariam o show assim que possível. Ela agradeceu também ao Game e pediu uma salva de palmas para os funcionários, o que foi prontamente obedecido pelos clientes. Mina, no palco, viu entrar alguém que lhe chamou a atenção e correu na direção da pessoa sem ao menos dar uma explicação aos demais.

-Que bom que você chegou Michiru! Haruka é muito bom vê-la também, se não se importa vou roubá-la de você um pouco. –Mina puxou sua amiga para o palco, sem ao menos dar-lhe tempo para falar.

-Há muitas pessoas aqui!Você disse que ia ser algo pequeno...

Enquanto isso Molly aproveitou e foi atender o lindo cliente que acabara de entrar. Loiro e alto, aparentava ser mais velho.Ela então decidiu tratá-lo com mais formalidade.

-O que vai querer senhor?

Haruka riu e pediu uma cerveja(4).Assim que foi informada que não havia, pediu então uma água. Já não se importava mais em ser chamada por homem, afinal vestia-se como um. Mas o que lhe incomodou foi o senhor. Estaria ela tão velha?

-O que foi Shingo?-Perguntou Molly que reparou depois no namorado. Ele estava olhando fixamente para o palco.

-Essa amiga da Mina é linda! –Respondeu ele distraído. E realmente ela era. Michiru possuía os cabelos azulados até o ombro, seu corpo era muito bonito, e ela vestia-se elegantemente. Não ficava com cara de velha, mas também não era tão nova como as outras garotas.

-Mas ela não é pro seu bico. –Respondeu um pouco irritada Molly.

-Pelo menos eu não fico dando em cima de um cara qualquer!- Então Molly percebeu que ele disse aquilo mais para provocar ciúmes nela, de certa forma como vingança pelo ciúmes que ele sentiu quando ela falou com Haruka. Deu um beijo na bochecha do seu namorado e voltou aos seus afazeres. (5)

Michiru abriu sua maleta, tirou um violino e começou a arrumar algumas cordas. A reação não foi das melhores do publico. Mina conseguiu ouvir alguns comentários do tipo " Música clássica?" "Acho que vou embora se ficar muito chato", entre outras coisas. Isso deu-a mais disposição e logo que Michiru deu o sinal que estava pronta, elas começaram.

Um violino e voz cantando foi o que bastou para deixar todos de boca aberta. Nunca esperariam um som tão agradável de apenas um instrumento e ainda por cima "clássico". E Mina cantava tão bem que apaixonou a todos. (6) A música era lenta e romântica e mesmo assim cativou o público. Molly riu ao deparar-se com Shingo cantarolando alguns versos.

Depois de duas músicas Mina pediu para que Michiru parasse, mesmo com as objeções da platéia. Pegou um violão que Michiru trouxera, sentou-se no banquinho e começaram novamente. Agora, violão, violino e a bela voz de Mina encantavam a todos. As duas músicas foram mais agitadas, eram clássicos que todos sabiam as letras e cantavam junto.Algumas garotas levantaram os braços e acompanhavam a música, e logo todos faziam o mesmo. Quando mina parou novamente ela pediu que escolhessem uma música para ela tocar. Algumas foram sugeridas e ela atendeu-as, mas agora era Michiru quem tocava o violão.

-Querida, será possível pedir que ela toque essa música?-Perguntou a avó de Andrew que acompanhava o show de seu lugar. Ela entregou um papel com o nome de uma música para Molly, que levou até Mina e disse de quem vinha.

-Com licença. Agora eu vou cantar uma música que uma senhora muito especial me pediu. Será que a senhora gostaria de vir aqui na frente conosco ?

Andrew e Darien buscaram sua avó e levaram-na para a frente do palco. Os jovens deram lugar para ela ficar confortável. E assim que Mina começou a cantar, uma garota pegou na mão da avó de Darien e essa corrente seguiu-se. Formou-se um grupo que cantava animado um "sambinha" (7).

"Como ela é animada. Parece ter tanto amor pela vida e quer aproveitá-la muito bem.E ela é bem velhinha! "Pensava consigo Serena ao observar a cena. Agora os pedidos praticamente tinham parado, então aproveitavam o show sem preocupações.

Mina e Michiru pararam novamente e pediram um tempo para a platéia. As pessoas aproveitaram para fazer os pedidos agora, o que deu grande trabalho para Serena e companhia.

-Lita eu vou levar esse pedido, me faz uma porção de batatas grandes?Tá ai a nota! –Rey pegou uma bandeja com os milkshakes e refrigerantes para levar na mesa que tinha pedido. Ela distraiu-se vendo Darien cochichar no ouvido de uma garota que ela odiava. Sentiu seu coração apertado, vontade de chorar. Tinha decidido esquecê-lo, seria mais difícil do que imaginou. Parecia que ele queria provocá-la, machucá-la de propósito. Ela não havia feito mal para ele, então sentiu-se ainda pior por ele"vingar-se" de algo que ela fez para outra pessoa. "A fita.. só pode ser isso" . Rey virou-se rápido demais e não percebeu que havia alguém atrás de si.

O resultado já era esperado. Rey viu-se no chão, aos pés de um garoto vestido de preto. Seu corpo estava todo molhado. Ela levantou-se rápido e tentou se desculpar.

-Eu não acredito que vim tocar num lugar assim! Será que tem alguém normal nessa espelunca? –Ele olhou para Rey de um modo que machucou-a mais que o desprezo de Darien. –Você é louca por acaso? Será que não presta atenção no que faz?

-Chega Yaten, foi um acidente. –Falou alguém vestido parecido com ele.

-Deviam despedir essa maluca! Olha o que ela fez! E se por acaso eu ficar gripado? Como eu vou tocar assim?

-Com licença. Peço-lhe desculpas pelo ocorrido. Se você puder me acompanhar eu tenho uma camisa...-Andrew levou o cara para longe de Rey, porque conhecia seu temperamento. Faltava muito pouco para a morena explodir, em outros tempos ela já o teria feito.

-Rey você está bem?-Serena veio ajudá-la com a bagunça. Com cara de poucos amigos ela respondeu que sim. Felizmente como eles trocaram a louça por pratos e copos de plásticos, não havia pedacinhos para serem recolhidos.

-Queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu irmão. Ele é um idiota. –Rey deu um pouco mais de atenção para quem falava. Era o mesmo que pediu calma para o tal de Yaten. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, não era muito bonito, mas definitivamente não era feio. –Meu nome é Taiki. O idiota é Yaten. Nós viemos tocar com a senhoria Aino.

Rey pareceu animar-se com o pedido de desculpas. Ela levou Taiki e outro garoto que parecia ser bem estranho para o palco e os ajudou a preparar os instrumentos. A bateria foi o que deu mais trabalho para preparar, eles conseguiram arrumar os amplificadores, guitarra e o baixo. Rey viu Yaten vindo na direção do palco, ele vestia uma camiseta que Andrew sempre deixava de reserva e não parecia nada feliz.

-Não quero ela mexendo nas minhas coisas, vai que quebra algo? ´

-Ora Yaten, não seja grosseiro.-Mina sorriu para ele e puxou Rey para o lado. –Não se preocupe, ele trata todos assim. Algum dia ainda precisa encontrar alguém que seja tão mal humorado quanto ele! Você não sabe como é difícil aturá-lo, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa!

-Sei...-Respondeu não muito convencida. –Vocês vão querer alguma coisa antes de tocar?

-Eu não em arrisco a tomar e muito menos comer nada dessa espelunca.. Cada lugarzinho que você me traz Mina... –Reclamou Yaten. Mina piscou para Rey como se dissesse para ela não se importar com ele.

-Eu gostaria de um milkshake. –Pediu o garoto estranho que acompanhava os irmãos. Esse garoto era branquelo, magro e parecia ser o mais novos de todos ali. O cabelo azul tijelinha cobria seus olhos e dava-lhe um ar de tristeza.

Rey anotou os outros pedidos e logo os trouxe. Conseguiu controlar-se bem perto de Yaten, também porque não ficava muito tempo próxima a ele. E então recomeçou o show. Michiru ainda tocava seu violindo e Mina agora apenas cantava. Uma música mais tranqüila, depois outra um pouco mais agitada e assim por diante.

Lita da cozinha só escutava as músicas, mas principalmente os gritos animados da platéia. Andrew que a ajudava, foi ver o andamento do show e voltou, quase no mesmo instante. Pegou na mão de Lita e a puxou para aproveitar o show. Ela corou e ficou feliz por Andrew não perceber seu embaraço. Lita não tirou sua bandana que usava quando cozinhava para prender seus cabelos, não tirou o avental e muito menos se importou por alguém vê-la assim. Seu coração batia tão forte quanto a bateria, sentia seu corpo todo pulsar, esperava apenas que suas batidas não atrapalhassem a música.

Ninguém mais bebia, comia ou trabalhava. Todos prestavam muita atenção no show e quem passava na rua ia entrando. Na quarta ou quinta música não havia mais espaço para as pessoas se moverem!

-Pelo visto vocês estão gostando!-Mina recebeu uns "sim", "claro" da platéia- Então nós vamos continuar e só para vocês! Mas agora eu vou ter que pedir um favor. Nós vamos parar um pouco de tocar e queria pedir a colaboração de vocês para ajudarem a tirar as mesas e cadeiras. O pessoal do Game irá ajudá-los!

Serena estranhou e procurou um dos veteranos.

-Andrew, o que vocês vão fazer?

-Serena você concorda que nós não vamos vender mais nada por hoje? No máximo alguma bebida.Então é melhor nós fecharmos e dar espaço para o show que está demais-Ele falou sorrindo. Serena percebeu que Lita, logo atrás dele, estava com um olhar muito diferente e só percebeu o porque quando viu Andrew sair de perto delas e ir buscar uma mesa.

-Vovó, a senhora está bem?

-Sim Darien, estou! Adorei o que as meninas fizeram nesse lugar, mas eu vou encontrar a Setsuna agora. Você me chama o anjo aqui, por favor?

-O nome dela é Serena...´Repetiu pela vigésima vez. Ele a obedeceu e trouxe Serena. –Aqui está...

-Meu anjo, eu tenho que ir! Você pode dar uma olhada nos meus meninos?Aproveitem a festa!-A senhora aproximou-se de Serena, pediu que ela abaixa-se um pouco para beijar sua testa. Ela então partiu, com um belo sorriso no rosto e sentindo-se segura.

Serena se virou e observou uma cena que achou inusitada. Os jovens que ali estavam ajudando a tirar as mesas, cadeiras e o que quer que fosse. Pelo bem comum de poder assistir ao show, todos ajudavam-se. As bolsas, pastas, mochilas ou qualquer outro objeto que pudesse "atrapalhar" foi posto de lado e não foi necessário que alguém ficasse vigiando-os, ninguém pretendia roubar nada. Tudo arrumado, mesas e cadeiras empilhadas, "pista" livre, recomeçou o show.

Durante algumas músicas pareceu que o Game havia esvaziado, mas nas próximas parecia que dobrava as pessoas ali.Ninguém se importava muito pelo aperto.

Começou a escurecer. Serena chamou Darien apresada. Um grupo de reportes acabará de estacionar na frente do Game e deixaram clara a intenção de entrar. Darien subiu numa cadeira e tentou chamar a atenção de Mina, afinal ela deveria saber o que fazer estando mais acostumada a essa perseguição. Ela não lhe deu atenção, pois quando cantava o mundo parava e poucas coisas lhe tirariam a concentração.

Felizmente Taiki reparou nos esforços de Darien, avisou Yaten com um sinal e este encarregou-se de avisar Mina. Michiru,que estava fora do palco há algum tempo, olhou para sua companheira como quem diria: E agora?

-Amy, não é? –Haruka chamou-a. –Feche a nossa conta e qualquer outra que possa estar aberta. O Game fechou, ok? –Haruka falou com tanta convicção para Amy, que ficou sem saber o que fazer atrás do balcão.

-Mas.. eu não posso, quer dizer, eu não tenho autorização e... –Haruka sorriu e procurou mais pessoas que trabalhavam no Game, dando-lhe ordens.

Darien correu para a porta e trocou a placa de aberto, para fechado, antes que os repórteres pudessem entrar. Um deles ficou frustrado e ficou batendo no não ganhou atenção, desistiu. Molly foi a responsável para avisar Mina e sua banda que era melhor eles terminarem o show logo.Quando Mina pediu uma explicação, ela apontou para Haruka que estava sentada na bancada, mal podendo ser vista.

-Mais uma vez eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e é com grande pesar que lhes dou uma má notícia: essas serão nossas últimas músicas!-Mina sentiu seu coração apertar com as reclamações da platéia- Vamos parar um pouco para descansar e depois voltaremos ok?

Agora não havia mesas ou cadeiras disponíveis, mas não houve problema, ficaram todos de pé ou arrumando-se como possível. Recomeçaram a cantar. Os repórteres fixavam as câmeras pelo vidro do Game tentando pegar alguma boa imagem. Algumas garotas começaram a chorar. O show acabou, novos agradecimentos e com o Game "fechado" só restava as pessoas irem embora. Depois de uma sessão longa e exaustiva de autógrafos, fotos e beijos, finalmente sobraram apenas o pessoal do Game, Molly e Shingo, os músicos e Haruka. Os repórteres não desistiram, e continuavam com suas câmeras apontadas para o Game, junto com um grupo de jovens que não puderam entrar e esperavam uma chance para conhecê-la.

-Com licença? –Mina abriu apenas um pouco a porta do Game- O Game já fechou e eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo. Então seria melhor vocês irem para casa...-Ela sorriu e entrou. –Estou exausta! –Disse deitando no sofá.

Enquanto os músicos descansavam, o trabalho só começava para Darien e Andrew. As garotas recusaram ter que limpar o Game e aproveitaram para conversar com os músicos. Rey descobriu que o nome do branquelo esquisito era Hélios. Todos eles tocavam com Mina desde que ela ganhou, em primeiro lugar, o concurso de cantores. Apenas Michiru não fazia parte da banda, ela era uma grande amiga de Mina desde pequena e posteriormente, Haruka foi quem teve que cuidar da loirinha. Os garotos apenas arrumaram o básico e foram conversar também. Yaten manteve-se calado, respondia rispidamente quando alguém lhe pergunta algo.

Eles teriam continuado conversando por mais um tempo se não fosse o grupo de repórteres. Por eles não saírem, parecia que havia aumentado a quantidade de pessoas que queriam entrevistá-los.

Serena não pode perguntar qual era o relacionamento de seu tia com Mina.

-Eu prometo voltar! E quem sabe não tocamos aqui novamente? Afinal toda dívida é uma promessa... –Serena lembrou-se de quando conversou com ela pela primeira vez, toda atrapalhada trocando os ditados.

-Promessa é dívida. –Falaram Serena e Darien juntos.

-É !Enfim, é melhor nós irmos falar com eles antes de criarem raízes e nunca mais saírem daí!

Mina, Taiki, Hélios e Yaten (este último nem tanto) despediram-se e partiram para a série de entrevistas com os repórteres que não paravam de aumentar.

-E vocês, não vão dar entrevistas?-Perguntou Shingo.

-Não gostamos desses sanguessugas interesseiros e além do que, a famosa aqui é ela. –Riu Haruka.

Haruka conversou com Molly, Serena, Rey e Lita enquanto Michiru dava atenção aos meninos. Amy, a essa altura, voltará para casa. Quando a rua parecia mais calma, o casal despediu-se e partiu.

-Agora é voltar para casa e descansar!-Falou animada Serena.Darien reparou que, com exceções de alguns momentos, Serena parecia realmente feliz.

-Ainda bem que amanhã não temos aula!-Comemorou Lita.

-Meninas, vocês estão de parabéns! O Game está lindo e tudo graças a vocês! –Andrew estava mesmo agradecido, sem elas jamais teriam feito uma reinauguração tão especial!

-Nós temos tanto trabalho pela frente... –Reclamou Darien. –Agora vamos ficar lotados sempre!

-E isso é muito bom querido..-Quando Rey percebeu o que falou, já era tarde. Darien fechou ainda mais o rosto e não falou mais nada.

-Felizmente deu tudo certo no final!Agora vamos dormir? –Lita tentou aliviar a tensão que se formava.

Setsuna veio buscar Serena, Molly, Shingo e acabou dando carona para Lita e Rey. Darien e Andrew foram sozinhos para o apartamento já consertado. Serena tinha algumas perguntas para fazer para sua tia, mas o cansaço era tanto que já não se lembrava.

-Alô? Ah não! Como isso foi acontecer? Tudo bem, estou indo...-Setsuna desligou o celular com cara de poucos amigos. – Temos um problema gigante nas mãos. Meninas vocês dormiram lá em casa hoje!

-Setsuna, não creio que seja uma boa idéia e ...-Rey tentou persuadi-la, mas ela já estava decidida.

-Rey desculpe, mas terá que ser. Estamos mais próximos de minha casa e não aconselho você voltar sozinha a essa hora! Eu posso até levá-la quando voltar, mas o problema é que não sei quando volto.

Setsuna foi tão enfática que nem Lita nem Rey tentaram fazê-la mudar de idéia. Foram todos para o seu apartamento. De tão cansados eles iam caindo onde lhes era mais conveniente. Serena dormiu no sofá, Shingo no outro. Molly e Lita foram para o quarto de Serena e Rey, sem jeito, foi para o quarto de Setsuna.

Descansaram depois de um dia cheio.

**(1)- Gente eu sei que errei nas datas... Nas memórias da Sere ela falava que tudo aconteceu há um ano.. eu esqueci de "calcular" os nove messes de gestação. XD Então seguinte: ela engravidou a 2 anos e mora com a tia há cerca de um ok? Hehe **

**(2) Imaginem o Game ampliado com várias coisas legais! Tipo os sofás são meio que nem friends, os videogames que nem no anime, e + um palco. Bem legal!**

**(3) meio como aquelas princesas medievais, que faziam duas tranças na "franja" e prendiam atrás. **

**(4) Estamos no Game, não há bebidas!! Até pensei em adaptar... + vamos pretender uma decência aqui vai**

**(5) Muito gata borralheira, Cinderela não? **

**(6) ok talvez peguei pesado... + gnt, vcs já ouviram the coors (achu que eh assim q escreve) É muito legal! Então pensem em algo do tipo, ok?**

**(7) tá eu confesso.. tava sem idéias!!! Como assim sambinha??? Deveria ser alguma música clássica japa não? É + eu não conheço nenhuma... etnaõ vai samba msm... caraca me perdoem!!**

**Olá! Depois de mtoooo tempo + um cap **

**Nem acredito que a história ficou tão longa!Acho que está na hora de por um final logo... meu deus! **

**Tanta coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo sem postar... Adotei uma gatinha preta, linda, e colokei o nome de... adivinhem! Luna... Mas infelizmente ela faleceu e eu fiquei bem chateada...o meu resultado nos exames tem sido péssimo, fora outras cosias q andam meio estranhas XD **

**Esse cap ficou meio mal feito.. não gostei mto dele... sério XD espero q algm concorde comigo! Hehe Bom é isso! Vou tentar agilizar logo os caps, e principalmente um fim!**

**Um grande bjo para tds **

**Jane – não dava para colokar o seya... ai tive q inventar algm! Ou melhor, pegar emprestado.. qm não se lembra do primeiro amor de Rini? Pegaásus!! Ou melhor: Hélios Espero q continue aproveitando a fic Bjaum!!**

**Beatriz- Puxões de orelha a vontade!! Estava a mto tempo sem atualizar XD Será q vc vai gostar desse cap? Vamos ver!! Eu não gostei mto XD achei q ficou confuso XD **

**Mari- q bom q vc gostou! Espero q continue acompanhando a historia, assim poderá matar sua curiosidade Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido**

**Mto obrigada pelas reviews !! Elas são sempre bem vindas (se tiverem criticas ainda, assim posso tentar melhorar a fic) **

**BJ**


	13. Verdades Inconvenientes

Verdades inconvenientes

**Verdades inconvenientes **

Apesar do cansaço Rey demorou para dormir. Ela pensou um pouco em Darien, estava decidida a esquecê-lo, e pensou muito em Yaten, estava decidida a odiá-lo. Como ele pode ser tão grosseiro por conta de um acidente? Enfim achou melhor por bem esquecê-lo logo para dormir, já que se ficasse acordada jogaria todas as pragas que conhecesse sobre o "pobre" Yaten.

Setsuna chegou em seu apartamento pela manhã. Encontrou-o no mais profundo silêncio. Mesmo estando casada, saiu e foi comprar algumas coisas para o café da manhã. Arrastava-se pelo caminho meio automaticamente, esforçando-se para manter-se em pé. Ela acabou por acostumar-se com o cansaço e só pode descansar quando a noite chegou mais tarde.

Depois do café tranqüilo Setsuna levou Rey para sua casa como prometera e avisou que demoraria para voltar.Lita foi "obrigada" a ficar e, para passarem o tempo, resolveram fazer um bolo. Shingo que não gostou nada da idéia foi convocado para ir comprar o que faltava sob protestos.

-Eu vou, mas não me peçam mais nada. E é bom a Lita fazer o bolo para garantir que ficará bom... Não vou comer nada que minha irmã faça.

Aproveitando o tempo que tiveram sozinhas, elas conversaram sobre o dia anterior. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, elas não conversaram sobre como foi cansativo, sobre os problemas que tiveram ou sobre clientes chatos e maus educados. Conversaram única e exclusivamente sobre o show e principalmente sobre os músicos. Serena contou sobre a conversa que teve com Mina, Molly fez questão de lembrar as qualidades dos músicos e também de Haruka e Lita acompanhou-a. Quando Shingo chegou elas mudaram de assunto e tiveram um bom tempo fazendo o bolo. A cozinha ficou um tanto destruída, mas nada que não fosse possível arrumar.

Serena não quis esperar o bolo esfriar completamente para começar a comê-lo. Mesmo sob os avisos de Molly de uma possível dor de barriga, ela comeu.

-Nossa... nós demoramos tanto tempo para fazer o bolo e ele já acabou! –Reclamou Shingo.-Pelo menos estava bom...

-Correção meu querido, nós fizemos o bolo.-Disse Serena ironizando o irmão.

-Tanto faz...

A tarde eles resolveram passear um pouco. Serena ficou um tanto ociosa. Na última vez que se viram ela não pode terminar de contar a sua versão dos acontecimentos passados e parecia que teria que fazê-lo agora...

Eles foram para um parque próximo no qual Serena nunca tinha ido antes. Lita trouxe uma cesta com alguns doces para que eles comessem e fizessem uma espécie de piquenique.

-Então vocês ainda não me contaram como conseguiram voltar para me visitar! Viagem escolar é que não deve ter sido...

-Bem, nós contamos a "verdade", dissemos que viríamos visitar a tia Setsuna. –Shingo sabia que teria que explicar tudo direitinho para sua irmã senão ela não entenderia. –A tia apareceu lá em casa, de madrugada. A mamãe e ela conversaram enquanto eu levei a Molly para a casa dela, elas decidiram que seria bom nós nos vermos novamente. Mamãe pediu para deixarmos a mala preparada e não contar nada para o papai. Tia Setsuna voltou no dia seguinte a tarde. Entrou cumprimentou a mamãe e o papai, ele não gostou muito de vê-la ali. Então me chamou e nós saímos de casa, fomos apanhar Molly e viemos para cá. Quando estávamos saindo de casa só pude ouvir os gritos do papai: "Onde meu filho vai com aquela mulher?" , "Ikuko, você está louca?", entre outras coisas. Eu quis voltar e falar com ele, mas a tia Setsuna não me deixou.

-E você simplesmente a deixou lá?

-Foi o combinado! –Shingo abaixou a cabeça triste pensando no que poderia ter acontecido depois que saiu de casa.

-Você... não se lembra o que ele fez comigo? Nós temos que ligar para casa e saber se está tudo bem!

-Serena, a setsuna já falou com a sua mãe. Ela está bem... –Respondeu Molly.

-Certeza?

-Sim.-Tranqüilizou-a molly. Serena não pareceu muito convencida.

Passaram-se dois dias. Setsuna pouco via-os, parecia estar mais ocupada que de costume, mas não com o trabalho. Molly e Shingo ajudavam no Game e firmavam amizades com quem mais trabalhava lá. Amy também veio nesses dias, conversava um pouco com Serena, pedia encabulada algo e depois partia. Darien ainda era muito distante de todos e normalmente respondia atravessado, exceto com os clientes.

-Serena eu vou com meu irmão comprar algumas coisas e Rey já está saindo.. Então Vocês ficam responsáveis ok?

Ficaram Lita, Serena, Molly e Shingo e logo terminaram suas tarefas, sentaram-se no sofá, esperando os meninos voltarem para poderem ir para sua casas.

Serena estava nervosa. Não queria ser deixada sozinha com eles, sabia que teria que terminar a história, sentia-se na obrigação, mesmo sabendo que eles jamais tocariam nesse assunto. Lita trouxe suco e uns doces que tinham sobrado para eles. Nenhuma palavra foi dita além dos agradecimentos á Lita.

-Na festa eu.. –Serena começou tremendo. Apenas Molly entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

-Serena você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Ninguém a forçará a nada, você sabe disso não?-Serena respirou fundo e sorriu trêmula para Molly.

-Eu preciso terminar. Na festa que eu fui com o Seya, dancei com ele lá na pista –Serena não sabia porque falava, queria parar, mas não conseguia. Conforme ia falando via as cenas acontecerem novamente, mas agora ela parecia uma telespectadora. Via Seya passando a mão por todo seu corpo na frente daquelas pessoas e suas tentativas inúteis de pará-lo. –Bebia tudo que ele me dava e não conhecia ninguém ali, além dele e outro amigo. E então eu... eu apaguei.

Serena olhava para o chão, não queria encará-los. Novamente sentiu a mão de Molly e Lita sobre a sua e isso deu-lhe mais confiança para continuar. Continuava a contar sua história, enquanto via as cenas se repetindo. Agora tudo acontecia como antes, o frio, a dor de cabeça que a impedia de andar. Sentiu falta de suas roupas, procurou-as desesperada. Nada. Sentia as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto o desespero aumentava até que o encontrou. Viu aqueles olhos cínicos a encarem, escutou aquela voz entrando-lhe na alma..."você não se lembra? " . Durante o caminho parou e decidiu não contar nada a ninguém, era vergonhoso demais. Molly recebeu-a de braços abertos, porém até para ela não contou a verdade. Não voltou a falar com ele, sentia nojo dele e de si mesma. Como pode deixar isso acontecer? Chorava escondida a noite. Achou que os enjôos eram pelo nojo que sentia, a falta de apetite, o ganho de peso. Dois, três messes sem aquele desconforto da menstruação. Esperou mais um mês para criar coragem e descobrir a verdade. Os choros aumentaram, os enjôos também. Agora não estava mais sozinha, os outros achavam que falava sozinha, estavam errados.

Sentiu o rosto ardendo novamente com tapa que recebeu.Ouviu os gritos, sentiu-se humilhada, sentiu a dor de perder uma casa, perder sua família. Ganhava outra. Sentiu-se abandonada, mas teve forças para agüentar, ela lhe dava forças. Não estava só, sua tia também a acolheu.

Serena chorava por toda narração, sentia aquelas dores novamente, mas estavam diferentes. Agora pareciam diminuir.

-Serena, Serena!! – Chamava Lita.

Shingo começou a chacoalhar sua irmã. Quando parou de falar, chorava desesperadamente. Molly buscou um copo d´água e jogou-lhe no rosto. Serena voltou a si, e quando se acalmou disse:

-O resto vocês já sabem.

Sim já sabiam. Serena perdeu sua filhinha no hospital. Ela nunca contou nada para Seya e não o entregou para o pai, botando a culpa em si. Agora morava com sua tia, recuperava-se lentamente. Começava uma nova vida.

Shingo sentia-se culpado. Não sabia que sua irmã tinha sofrido tanto, julgara-a mal. Achava que ela tinha provocado isso, agora sua vontade de matar Seya aumentava.

Darien olhou repreensivamente para Andrew. Sem que Serena e seus amigos percebessem, Darien e Andrew entraram no Game e escutaram parte da história de Serena. Sem dizer uma palavra, Darien puxou o irmão para fora do Game e entrou novamente com ele, fazendo barulho para que os percebessem.

Meio apertados no carro, Darien deixou Lita em sua casa e depois foi deixar Serena, Molly e Shingo no apartamento de Setsuna. Ele e Andrew permaneceram calados durante o caminho. Darien sabia que seu irmão sentia-se culpado agora. Ele julgou Serena erroneamente baseado no que Rey tinha lhe contado, tratou-a mal, fora injusto. Arrependeu-se depois que ouviu parte da história de Serena. Ele tentava imaginar o que ela sofreu, não conseguia.

-Você sabia?

-Mais ou menos... O que você vai fazer agora?-Perguntou Darien.

-Não sei ainda...

O tempo foi passando. Chegou a hora de Molly e Shingo despedirem-se novamente. A despedida ocorreu no Game e contou com a presença de Amy,Lita, Rey, Darien, Andrew e Serena, claro. Lágrimas, promessas e Setsuna partiu levando o casal. Serena sentiu-se sozinha, mas esforçou-se para não demonstrar isso para os seus amigos. O Game fechou, Serena e Lita foram dormir no apartamento de Setsuna.

Nesses últimos dias a avó de Darien e Andrew passava todos os dias no Game ao menos para tomar um suco e falar com Serena, Amy também aparecia, sempre acompanhada de um livro.Serena, deitada em sua cama, pensava na senhora. Serena admirava-a, tão velha e cheia de vida. Quanta experiência ela não possuía?Por quantos problemas já não teria passado?

A avó dos meninos resolveu vir morar na cidade. Ela alugou um apartamento e morava com o filho paraplégico e a bebezinha. Os meninos visitavam-na sempre, de preferência quando o pai não se encontrava. E ao menos uma vez por semana ela passava no Game, tomava um suco, conversava alegremente com Serena e partia.

Setsuna apareceu com uma proposta interessante: passar as próximas férias num transatlântico em alto mar, na virada do ano. Animada ela convidou a todos e começou a preparar a viagem com calma, ainda faltava muito tempo para que ocorresse.

Darien de quando em quando aparecia com uma nova garota. Quando se cansava dela trocava-a. Mas tornou-se mais responsável nas questões tangentes ao Game. Ele sentia-se como o dono do lugar e de certo modo não o deixava de ser. Andrew passava seu tempo na cozinha com Lita. E ela cada vez parecia mais feliz. Amy virou uma grande amiga de Serena e sempre que podia aparecia no Game, falava com todos com seu jeito tímido e com esse jeito os cativou. Mina sempre muito apressada passava no Game, dava um oi geral, recuperava o fôlego e sumia.

Uma vez os garotos que tocaram com Mina no dia da re-inauguração do Game vieram visitar. Taiki, Yaten e Elios sentaram-se numa mesa que era de responsabilidade de Rey.

-Serena... Você pode atender a mesa 3 para mim? Por favor eu faço o que você quiser. –A idéia de Rey implorando pareceu engraçada a Serena. Ela atendeu o pedido da amiga ( E ainda se perguntava se poderia chamá-la assim) e logo descobriu o porque da morena ter fugido de sua responsabilidade.

-Boa tarde meninos. É muito bom tê-los de volta. Aqui está o cardápio, quando escolherem podem me chamar.

-Nós já escolhemos. Uma água. –Respondeu Yaten.

-Eu vou querer um chesseburguer, batata frita e um milkshake. –Pedi Hélios ainda meio constrangido.

-E eu um suco de laranja.

-É pra já. –Serena entregou os pedidos a Lita e procurou Rey que parecia irritada.

-Serena, o que aconteceu com a Rey? –Perguntou lita. Ela percebeu que o jeito da amiga.

-É que você não viu quem está na mesa 3 não é? Pois bem veja. – E Lita começou a rir quando viu os garotos. Ela se lembrou do quanto Rey reclamou do comportamento de Yaten e de como jamais queria voltar a vê-lo.

Taiki deixou seu irmão reclamando para o pobre Hélios e foi para o banheiro. Porém no caminho sentiu que alguém bateu em suas costas.

-Ah, me desculpe senhor. Eu estava distraída lendo e não percebi você... –Amy levantou a cabeça para ver em quem tinha batido e recomeçou a pedir desculpas ao reconhecê-lo.

-Não tem problema. Você está bem? Eu acabei entrando na sua frente. Não me lembro de ter me apresentado no outro dia. Meu nome é Taiki. Muito prazer senhorita.

Amy não consegui responder. Seu rosto ardia, sua fala parecia estática. O que estava acontecendo? Os pensamentos antes que infestavam sua cabeça sumiam com uma rapidez inimaginável.

-O que você está lendo? –Ele abaixou-se para ver o nome do livro de Amy- Ah, Rossou (1) . Ele é muito bom não?

-Sim. Mas a filosofia dele me parece um tanto utópica na forma com a qual trata as relações humanas e – As palavras tinham voltado a sua boca, os pensamentos a cabeça e sem perceber acabou entrando num debate filosófico e descobriu, com grande prazer, que seu amigo também entendia de filosofia e de todos os assuntos que trouxe a tona. Sentiu-se feliz por poder discutir com alguém mais jovem, não gostava tanto dos professores pois eram muito fechados numa única visão e não lhe davam liberdade suficiente para expor o que pensava.

A conversa dos dois foi observada a distância por um grupo grande de pessoas. Três meninas sorriam alegres por Amy e Serena foi, felizmente, impedida por Rey e Lita pois queria atrapalhar o casal. Hélios mostrou a Yaten o casal conversando, e ele não deu importância. Yaten, sem perceber esboçou um sorriso, e sentiu-se envergonhado por isso e tratou de impor sua cara rabugenta de novo. Darien procurou o irmão e deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, sorrindo de um modo estranho. Andrew pode ler no rosto do irmão " E ai, quando você vai tomar coragem?" .

-Helios eu te disse que não deveríamos ter vindo aqui. –Reclamou Yaten.

-Mas você estava com fome não? E pediu uma água... –Yaten olhou para hélios com uma cara de assassino, o coitado tremeu, mas continuou. – Não tem nenhum outro lugar aqui por perto para comermos. A Mina sempre fala desse lugar, você também.

-Como eu poderia saber que essa espelunca é a única no bairro? Entrei aqui e perdi a fome ao ver aquela morena mal educada. Você se lembra o que ela fez? –Yaten continuou a reclamar e Hélios não lhe deu atenção. Quando finalmente ele cansou, Hélio disse:

-Você sabe que mês que vem não vou mais poder tocar com vocês não?

-Sim, sim. Já estamos fazendo testes para escolher o novo integrante ... Você nós abandonou para esse intercâmbio...

Infelizmente a paz nunca reina por tempo suficiente.

Setsuna entrou apressada no Game. Procurou os Andrew e Darien e pediu para falar com eles em particular. Seu rosto estava pálido, Serena percebeu que ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas prontas para caírem. Mas conhecia sua tia e sabia que ela as seguraria o tempo necessário.

A cada minuto que se passava as meninas ficavam cada vez mais apreensivas. Serena sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Não tinha idéia do que, mas era muito grave. Rey fazia perguntas que ela não podia responder e até Amy veio ver o que acontecia. De repente Lita se lembrou de algo.

-Serena a avó dos meninos ainda não apareceu essa semana, né?-Seu rosto estava apresentava uma feição preocupada.

Serena logo entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Uma lágrima tímida escorreu sobre seu rosto sem que pudesse controlar. Ela olhava fixamente para a porta, e está começou a se movimentar. Darien saiu, com o rosto pálido, os olhos vermelhos e sua voz tremia.

-Serena nós vamos fechar o Game mais cedo hoje. –Foi tudo que disse. E antes de fechar a porta, ele continuou a olhar para ela. Porque ela estaria chorando? Será que tinha escutado a conversa?-Você escutou?

-Não. Mas é verdade?-Darien acenou que sim com a cabeça e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lita ajudou a Rey e Amy fecharem o Game enquanto Serena não se movia. Ela disse que ficaria ali até Setsuna sair e Lita não quis contrariá-la.

-Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda? –Foi Yaten quem perguntou e Rey, esquecendo-se de todo seu ódio contra o garoto, respondeu.

-Não obrigada. Vocês já pagaram a conta? Tivemos um problema e vamos fechar mais cedo, desculpem-nos. –E sem esperar resposta ela saiu de perto dele e foi falar com os demais clientes.

Os clientes saíram. Yaten foi o último a sair pois esperou seu irmão se despedir de Amy e das demais garotas. Rey foi fechar a porta e sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua. Ela olhou espantada para ele, e assim como foi inesperado o toque dele, ele piscou para ela e saiu sem nada dizer.

Rey tentou animá-las. –Talvez ela esteja no hospital. Dentre poucos dias ela deve sair. –Suas palavras não convenciam a ela própria, então calou-se. Algumas vezes o silêncio e a companhia de alguém próximo basta para acalmar um coração aflito.

**Oie!!  
Sinto muito pelo tempo sem postar... Quanto tempo se passou meu deus!! Eu prometi que não iria abandonar essa fic então vou termina-la, nem que dure uma eternidade XD**

**Vamos com calma né minha gnt  
Bom espero q vcs gostem, fiquei mto tempo sem postar e acabo esquecendo de certos detalhes, então se algm ver algo me avise sim?**

**Quanta coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo... hehe acho q o pé na bunda foi bom para rever minhas obrigações xD**

**Bom bjo a tds **

**E se puderem, continuem acompanhando!!**


	14. vida

Vida nova

Os três demoraram mais alguns minutos dentro do quarto onde eles guardavam as roupas, mochilas, uma espécie de vestiário. Cada segundo parecia prolongadas horas e o tempo não passava.

Sem perceberem, as meninas deram as mãos. Talvez por impulso. E finalmente os três saíram. Darien tinha os olhos vermelhos, Andrew ainda chorava e Setsuna, assim com Darien, com os olhos vermelhos. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá, e as meninas ficaram em pé enquanto Setsuna falava.

-Meninas, eu sinto informa-lhes que algo muito triste aconteceu, vocês já devem ter percebido. Infelizmente a avó de Andrew e Darien faleceu hoje à tarde. Foi há algumas horas e o funeral vai ser ainda hoje. –Setsuna sabia que as meninas logo perguntariam assim que digerissem a noticia então continuou explicando com a voz trêmula. –Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Ela estava bem de saúde, não comentou nada sobre alguma dor ou doença com ninguém. Então acreditamos que chegou a hora dela...-A voz de Setsuna se esvaia conforme ela falava. E o choro triste de Andrew aumentava.

Darien sentiu o coração dilacerado. Sabia que seu irmão se sentia como ele, mas ainda sim para ele seus sentimentos pareciam piores. Quem seria o próximo?Por que ela? Várias perguntas rolavam por sua cabeça, não havia resposta para nenhuma.

Eles marcaram de se encontrarem no apartamento de Setsuna para saírem juntos. Porém Setsuna não acompanhou Serena para casa, pois tinha alguns problemas para resolver, ela pediu para que as meninas fossem juntas para o seu apartamento.

Elas andaram caladas, soltavam solitárias lágrimas no caminho. Não havia o que ser falado, não havia palavras para aquele momento. Não havia mais ou menos sofrimento. Todos sofriam agora, cada qual com sua dor, com sua reflexão, com sua lágrima. Serena não sabia para onde estava indo. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos e apenas acompanhava o fluxo, duas ou três vezes teve que apressar o passo, pois tinha ficado para trás. Elas não reparavam nos olhares curiosos que fixavam no rosto de quem passava por elas. Elas nem os viam.

Rey, a mais atenta, percebeu que alguém estava seguindo-as. Discretamente ela falou para Lita, mas antes dela poderem pensar sobre o que fazer, surgiu um homem na frente das meninas.

-Onde as bonequinhas vão ... numa hora dessas..tarde... –O seu bafo de bebida impregnou o ar – chorando?Eu ajudo vocês... vêem.. tem um lugar ótimo para garotas assim... bonitas...-O choro de Serena aumentou. Rey não soube se por medo ou por outra coisa, mas resolveu agir já que ele não parecia que as deixaria em paz.

-Com licença, nós já temos um lugar para ir-Rey começou a andar, mas o homem moribundo não saia de sua frente.

-Que linda.. está brava amor?-Ao dizer isso o homem levantou o braço para tocar o rosto de Rey.

As próximas ações aconteceram quase que simultaneamente. Amy abraçou Serena que chorava ainda mais forte. Rey deu um tabefe no homem para que ele não encostasse nela e começou a xingá-lo. Lita fechou os punhos pronta para revidar se o homem pensasse em fazer algum movimento brusco.

Ele pensou e o fez, meio cambaleando ele se jogou em cima de Rey que continuava xingá-o. Mas ela não chegou a sentir o moribundo encostar nela. Ela viu Yaten entrar na sua frente e deter o homem. Em um movimento rápido e gracioso ele o derrubou e começou a fazer um discurso que o moribundo não compreendia, talvez pelo álcool,talvez pela incapacidade de compreensão. Mas mesmo assim, Yaten serviu para assustá-lo. Hélios e Taiki verificaram se as meninas estavam bem. Hélios, tímido, retirou um lenço e ofereceu a Serena.

-Não precisam se preocupar meninas, -Yaten virou para elas e encarou Rey em especial- Se não se importarem iremos acompanhá-las. As ruas podem ser perigosas a essa hora e..-Rey não deixou que ele continuasse.

Rey que estava preparada para bater no bêbado transmitiu sua raiva pra Yaten e deu-lhe um tapa. Seus olhos pegavam fogo. Como ele se pode fazer isso? Elas não pediram ajuda em momento algum, estavam muito bem sozinhas, não precisavam de nenhum príncipe para salvá-las, ainda mais um príncipe como ele. Como se bate em alguém com graciosidade? Isto era o que mais irritava Rey, ela realmente não se importou com a "ajuda" mas se importou com a reação que teve em vê-lo agir.

-Rey ele estava tentando ajudar...-Lita falou segurando o ombro da morena. –Obrigado meninos, mas é melhor nos irmos indo. Não está tão tarde assim de qualquer jeito.

Rey ia revidar, começar a discutir com aquele playboy que achava que podia fazer o que bem lhe entendesse. Serena já conhecia o gênio explosivo da garota, sem dizer nada pegou no braço dela e seguiu andando. Assim Amy e Lita acompanharam-nas deixando os meninos para trás.

-Você acha que devemos continuar a segui-las?-Perguntou Hélios numa distancia na qual elas já não poderiam ouvi-los.

-Elas parecem que sabem se defender, e como disse Lita, não está tão tarde...-Respondeu Taiki que acompanhava as garotas com o olhar.

-Vamos. –A voz de Yaten soou mais como uma ordem. E ambos sabiam que não seria uma boa idéia contrariá-lo. Hélios na verdade ainda procurava entender porque Yaten não reagiu ao tapa e ainda mais, porque queria permanecer com a escolta. Ele olhou para Taiki curioso, mas Taiki permanecia sério. Talvez estivesse pensando a mesma coisa.

Lita percebeu que os garotos continuavam a escoltá-las. Preferiu não comentar nada, pois o que não queriam e não precisavam era de confusão.

No elevador, Rey pediu desculpas as garotas pelo que aconteceu. Mas quando se virou para vê-las achou Serena bem estranha.

Seu choro havia diminuído, as lágrimas ainda rolavam por seu rosto, mas estava pálida e tremia. Seria idiota perguntar se ela estava bem. Enquanto decidia o que fazer, o elevador chegou a seu destino e elas entraram.

Serena sentou-se no sofá e ficou ali até alguém voltar e ficar ao seu lado. Lita, seguindo as instruções de Setsuna, pegou algumas roupas pretas emprestadas de Serena e entregou para as meninas. Serena pegou a roupa que Lita lhe entregou e foi se trocar no quarto.Lita tremeu quando Serena trancou a porta."Talvez os meninos fossem necessários caso algo acontecesse" pensou com sigo mesma. Felizmente Amy tinha esquecido seus óculos no banheiro de Serena e bateu na porta, Serena abriu-a e depois que Amy saiu ela permaneceu entreaberta.

Sua mente também era preenchida por milhares de perguntas sem respostas satisfatórias. Serena sentia o corpo pesado, a senhora costumava lhe chamar de anja. Ela se sentiria extremamente feliz se pudesse ter dado a sua vida dela pela a da senhora. Não pode protegê-la, será que poderiam ter feito algo que tivesse mudado isso? Talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Que tipo de anja seria se não pode ajudá-la? Depois de várias conversas animadas no Game, nunca reparou em nada, em nenhum problema, em nenhuma doença. Setsuna poderia estar certa quando disse que a hora dela chegou, mas Serena discordava. Os meninos, a bebê. Então sentiu-se ainda mais triste, quem cuidaria da bebê?

Enquanto sua mente vagava, seus olhos caíram sobre a roupa de Lita lhe ofereceu. Pela primeira vez ela não quis o preto. Era uma anja certo? Mas mesmo assim vestiu-se.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio, juntas. Suas lágrimas não paravam de rolas sobre seu rosto. Mudava a intensidade com que elas apareciam, mas não deixavam de existir.

Amy sentia-se horrível. Ela lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Darien no hospital. E agora olhando para Serena, sentiu medo. A garota que ele descreveu no dia em que entrou no lago vestia-se como Serena.

O velório foi triste, assim como o enterro. Serena chegou a desmaiar ao lado de Lita, que rapidamente a ajudou, assim poucos perceberam o que se sucedeu. Os garotos, o pai deles e Setsuna declararam, emocionados, as virtudes daquela boa senhora. Serena permaneceu ao longe com Lita por um bom tempo. Ao lado delas surgiu Mina, que veio prestar sua homenagem a senhora, mas para não criar tumulto resolveu permanecer longe. Elas só se aproximaram depois de um bom tempo, quando havia poucas pessoas ali. Serena ajoelhou-se. Não para rezar, mas para conversar com a senhora. Ou melhor dizendo fazer uma "prece". Ela pedia desculpas por não ter podido ajudá-la, mas para recompensá-la ela se esforçaria para cuidar dos meninos e de quem fosse preciso.

As garotas, Lita, Amy, Rey foram dormir na casa de Setsuna. Por insistência da dona da casa ,Mina acompanhou as meninas no jantar. Porém nenhuma delas estava em clima para comida, então não pode ser chamado de jantar. O clima de tristeza que se abateu sobre elas foi muito forte e em parte. Serena chegou a se sentir envergonhada, pois sentia uma grande dor pela morte da senhora. Ela dividiu sua aflição com sua tia, que a tranqüilizou dizendo que não tem o porque ela se sentir assim. A avó dos garotos era uma pessoa muito boa que cativava os outros com facilidade. A própria Setsuna apaixonou-se por ela quando a conheceu. Então, por mais que Serena tivesse convivido com ela por pouquíssimo tempo, sentir como se perdesse alguém muito próximo seria normal.

Mina despediu-se das meninas e partiu. Quando as garotas decidiram ir dormir, Serena pediu para ficar sozinha. Apesar da insistência das outras garotas para que isso não acontecesse e da relutância de Setsuna, que temia por alguma loucura, ela conseguiu o que queria. Assim as três dormiram na sala, derrotadas pelo cansaço. Elas não sonharam, porém tiveram um sono perturbado.

Setsuna rendeu-se ao cansaço e também dormiu. Mas antes de isto acontecer, sua mente trabalhava freneticamente. Ela tinha um grande problema nas mãos e não sabia como resolver. Teria que esperar por um milagre para que as coisas continuassem como estavam, ou o que seria o mais provável, dizer a verdade. E isto, por enquanto, estava fora de seus planos.

Serena não conseguiu dormir. Sua mente estava confusa e esgotada. Seu corpo pedia por um tempo para descansar, só não chorava mais porque suas lágrimas haviam secado, mas ainda sim não conseguia dormir. Ela não conseguia lidar muito bem com o fardo de perder alguém. Já tinha perdido várias coisas em sua vida, todas eram muito importantes. Sem ela querer, as lembranças amargas começaram a voltar. Elas misturavam-se a lembrança da senhora, e o sentimento de perda se acentuou.

Ela então começou a chorar, porém seu choro era ainda mais depressivo pois não havia lágrimas para escorrer. Ela engolia o pranto, os soluços, com medo de acordar os demais. Um mal estar se abateu sobre ela, até que decidiu tomar um banho para aliviar. Não se preocupou em molhar o cabelo, ela se concentrou na água que escorria por seu corpo. Ao rever algumas marcas, seu mal estar aumentou. Sentia o relevo em sua pele devido à cicatrização. Quis gritar. Cada marca possuía um significado, representava um momento de desespero, a tristeza que lhe corrompia a alma, uma perda. Quase que automaticamente um pensamento passou por sua cabeça, não havia uma nova marca para a nova perda.

Talvez sua tia estivesse certa, talvez ela precisasse de ajuda. Talvez. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguiu ajudar a senhora, porque não tinha sido ajudada antes. Quem seria o próximo? Quem ...Ela ajoelho-se. Nem a água parecia lhe fazer sentir melhor. Ela levantou o rosto e deixou as gotas baterem em seus olhos. Quem sabe se assim não conseguiria ver as cosias mais claramente? Quem sabe..talvez..

Darien ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Ele revivia cada momento de sua infância. Agradecia pela família que tinha, mas agora preocupava-se. Parecia que ele espantava a todos. Só lhe restou o irmão. Sua avó, tão boa. Sempre com os conselhos certos, sempre achando alguma forma de acalmá-lo.

Um dos momentos que relembrou, agora com grande saudade, foi uma das únicas brigas que teve com Andrew. Eles não eram mais crianças, mas ainda se comportavam como as vezes. Andrew tinha se apaixonado pela namoradinha de Darien. Que desde criança fora um namorador. Quando ele descobriu que o irmão gostava dela, tratou de terminar com a garota dando a desculpa mais esfarrapada e improvisada que conseguiu. Andrew veio brigar assim que soube que ele tinha terminado com a garota.

-Eu não queria ela pra mim! Eu queria ver ela feliz, se tinha que ser com você que fosse.

-Mas você gosta dela! Você pode fazer ela feliz, vai lá.. Eu fiz isso por você!!  
-Não você fez isso por você. Será que não dá pra entender?

A briga se estendeu, os dois começaram a difamar um ao outro, lembrando fatos que já tinham passado. Andrew apesar da pouca idade, era mais maduro que Darien. Porém a briga tornou-se mais séria e por muito pouco os dois não partiram para uma agressão corporal. Eles foram apartados pela avó, que ouvindo a gritaria veio ver o que se tratava. Quando ela pediu que eles se desculpassem, nenhum acatou a decisão dela. Os dois emburrados e de cara fechada saíram cada qual para o seu canto. Eles ficaram semanas sem se falarem. A avó tentava reconciliá-los, mas não obtinha muito sucesso. Ela então preparou um jantar especial. Todos os doces que eles quisessem comer, toda a batata frita que conseguissem engolir. Mas para ganharem aquelas delícias teriam que se falar. Nenhum dos dois deu o braço a torcer. Eles ficaram sentados durante horas na mesa de jantar, os olhares iam da mesa para o irmão e para a avó. Tentaram convencê-la a deixá-los comer.Nada.

Andrew então tomou a iniciativa, pediu desculpa para Darien e falou que eles estavam se comportando feito idiotas e que não deviam mais passar fome. Darien também se desculpou e a avó deixou que eles comecem. Porém ela sabia que eles tinham se perdoado por conta da fome. Eles acabaram com tudo. Chocolates, bolachas, salgadinhos, batata frita. Comeram tudo, salgado, doce, quente, frio. Não importava. Assim que eles terminaram a avó pediu que fossem juntos para o quarto que ela iria levar um chá para eles. Os dois deitaram no chão e começaram a passar mal.Eles tinham comido tanta porcaria que não agüentaram. Darien então decidiu falar com seu irmão.

-Eu não devia ter tentado ganhar de você comendo...

-Nem eu...

-Você me desculpa... por tudo?

-Se você me desculpar...

Assim terminou a única briga dos dois. Eles prometeram que sempre iriam conversar sobre as coisas, os problemas, porém nenhum dos dois contou a promessa para o outro. Logo depois entrou a avó deles com um chá horrível, mas que curou logo o mal estar das crianças. Ela saiu contente do quarto quando viu que eles estavam se falando.

Darien abriu a gaveta de remédios e pegou dois comprimidos que havia prometido parar de tomá-los. Sua insônia era psicológica, diziam. Sua avó era contra ele tomar remédios, Andrew também. Ele não dava ouvidos e hoje permitiu-se quebrar a promessa feita algumas semanas antes. Sabia muito bem que aquelas pílulas seriam o único remédio que o faria dormir.

O apartamento de Setsuna amanheceu silencioso. As horas foram passando e mesmo assim ninguém levantava. Setsuna sabia que eles já deveriam estar acordados, sem muito jeito levantou-se e começou a se arrumar. Ainda não sabia o que faria quanto à pequena anja, como ela a chamava.

Ela foi à cozinha, viu que sua suspeitas se confirmaram, já passará do meio dia.. "Logo eles levantam pela fome" pensou. Assim resolveu preparar o almoço. Nunca fora uma cozinheira de mão cheia, acabou aprendendo por necessidade. Mas se orgulhava em dizer que, alguns pratos, conseguia preparar com destreza. Distraída ela acabou cortando o dedo, um corte pequeno e superficial que a fez lembrar de quando era criança. Ela e sua irmã ficavam na cozinha ajudando a mãe e, às vezes, preparavam a comida sozinhas. Ela sempre derrubava algo, quebrava um prato, estragava uma receita ou se cortava, enquanto a irmã preparava, muito bem, todos os pratos, especialmente doces. A saudade e preocupação com ela aumentaram depois das recordações.

Agora restava esperar seu prato especial cozinhar. Ela resolveu ver as meninas, na sala dormiam tranqüilas. Foi ao quarto de Serena e, antes de entrar, ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Pensou em voltar depois, mas sua intuição lhe dizia para entrar. "Bom você nunca me abandonou antes, por que o faria agora?' Estranhou uma poça d'água na quarto, assustou-se ao ver que a água continuava vindo do banheiro. Vacilou por alguns momentos, não pensou agiu. Soltou um grito mudo ao ver a sua sobrinha. Ela estava deitada nua no chão, sua pele extremamente enrugada, rosto virado ao chão. A água estava em todos os cantos do banheiro, não poderia dizer a quanto tempo ela estava lá. Setsuna respirou aliviada ao ver que, mesmo fraco, o coração batia e seu peito movia-se lentamente.

Com dificuldade Setsuna a levou para a cama, cobriu-a com toalhas e depois com cobertas. Voltou ao banheiro para dar uma arrumada geral e reparou em algo que não havia visto, havia pequenas marcas de sangue na parede. Setsuna abaixou-se e viu uma lâmina que imaginava não existir mais em sua casa. Voltou para a cama, procurou o novo machucado, achou-o.

Amy já estava acordada a um certo tempo, mas o que fez com que se levantasse foi um cheiro forte vindo da cozinha. Algo estava queimando, ela desligou o forno e sentou-se na cozinha. Assusto-se quando Sestuna entrou na cozinha apressada.

-Ah, olá Amy. –Setsuna procurava um pano e jogou o que segurava longe.

-Você se machucou?-Perguntou Amy que reparou o sangue no pano. – Se quiser eu posso lhe ajudar.

-Obrigada, mas acho que estou bem. – Setsuna não parecia nada bem. –Ah, você poderia entrar no meu quarto e me trazer um kit de primeiro socorros que tenho na primeira gaveta do criado mudo.

Amy foi ao quarto, achou o kit e estranhou o tamanho dele. Parecia mais com uma das pastas de sua mãe cheia de remédios. Voltou a cozinha mas não encontrou Setsuna, ouviu um barulho do quarto de Serena e resolveu entrar no quarto dela.

-Setsuna?

-Ah, pode deixar ai Amy. –Setsuna pensou melhor- Sua mãe é médica, você deve conhecer um pouco não?

-Sim, eu também quero fazer medicina.

-Então você atenderá sua primeira paciente. Por favor, me ajude aqui.Eu não entendo muito sobre isso.

No kit Amy encontrou tudo que era necessário para fazer um curativo. Ela não perguntou nada, apenas fez o curativo. Como sua mãe ensinou-lhe algumas coisas, ela conseguiu sentir o pulso de Serena e aconselhou Setsuna acordá-la.

-Mas como? Se ela não acordou quando a trouxe para a cama...

-Você tem café? Algo com cheiro forte deve servir. É melhor que ela acorde, precisa se esquentar, normalizar os batimentos, para podemos levá-la ao hospital.

-Duvido que consiga convencê-la. –Falou triste.

As meninas foram acordando com o alvoroço. O almoço não se perdeu completamente. Elas almoçaram e Serena, que permaneceu em seu quarto, também comeu um pouco. Amy foi conversar com ela, usou argumentos bem convincentes para levá-la ao hospital, mas não obteve sucesso e não se falou mais nisso.

Dois dias depois Serena encontrou com os irmãos, Andrew e Darien. O ar triste prevaleceu no encontro e, durante a conversa com eles, Darien se mostrou muito distante. Setsuna pediu que ela fosse ajudá-los com algumas tarefas. Lita foi acompanhá-la e acabou ficando sozinha com Andrew, enquanto Serena foi atrás de Darien.

Ele percebeu a presença da garota, mas não se virou, continuou olhando pela janela. Ela não falou nada, pôs a mão sobre o seu ombro e respirou fundo. De algum modo, sabia que Serena teve um problema. Ele lembrou-se do que Amy lhe disse no hospital, já havia associado Serena a garota que permeava seus sonhos. Água, muita água sobre a garota que se afogava em sua tristeza, que a puxava-a para o fundo do lago. Foi assim que interpretou seu delírio. Mas agora não pensaria nisso, a dor em seu peito ocupava toda sua atenção.

Um choro baixo invadiu a sala. Darien não disse nada, olhou para Andrew que lhe entregou uma mamadeira e entrou no quarto.

Serena e Lita estranharam a situação, Andrew explicou para elas.

-A mãe da menina morreu?

-É...Nós vamos adotá-la.

Darien voltou com a menina no colo. –Ela não está com fome, mas não para de chorar.

Serena foi até ele, acariciou o rostinho macio da menina. Num momento quase mágico, a menina parou de chorar. Serena pegou-a no colo e sorriu.

-Acho que ela gostou de você. –Disse Andrew.

-Onde estão as coisas dela? Eu acho que ela precisa trocar a fralda.

-Como você sabe? –Perguntou Darien desconfiado.

-Não sei. –Serena virou a menina devagar e puxou a fralda. – Agora sei.

Darien levou Serena ao seu quarto, onde estavam as coisas da menina. Ele a ajudou a arrumar a cama, onde pôs a bebê para poderem trocar a fralda.

-Ah, que cheiro. –Serena riu com o comentário dele, divertiu-se com a cara de nojo ao ver o conteúdo da fralda.

-Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso. Não é minha linda? Como ele vai cuidar de você?

Serena, sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo, trocou a fralda dela. Lembrou de quando era pequena e sua mãe dizia que era importante o talco.

-Você sabe se tem um talco aqui?

-Não- Ele olhou na bolsa- Mas tem um creme.

-Deve servir. Obrigada. Aprendeu como se faz?

-Acho que sim. Quantas vezes vou ter que fazer isso?

-Muitas. –Ela sorriu e pegou a menina no colo.

As meninas enrolaram o máximo que puderam, não queriam deixar a bebê. Os garotos tiveram que expulsá-las, e ainda sim com grande dificuldade, pois sempre que Darien tentava pegar a pequena do colo de Serena ela começava a chorar. E Serena, aproveitando-se da situação sorria feliz "viu, ela quer ficar comigo.".Mas finalmente Darien convenceu-as a saírem dali, sob a promessa de poderem voltar no dia seguinte. Quando as meninas saíram Andrew pegou a bebê e começou a brincar com ela.

-Estranho como ela não chorou nenhuma vez no colo de Serena, não?

-É, é –Resmungou Darien. Ele sentiu-se estranho com a presença de Serena perto da menina. Não sabia dizer porque, nem o que sentia. Uma espécie de visão familiar, misturados a admiração com uma pitada paterna.Darien olhou para Andrew e sorriu, ele daria um bom pai para a menina.

Setsuna estava em casa conversando com uma amiga. Dificilmente ela levava conhecidos para sua casa, mesmo quando Serena ainda não morava com ela. Gostava de ver seu apartamento sempre cheio, mas das suas crianças. Adultos costumam ser muito chatos, brincava. Sua amiga estava ali com uma missão especial. Ela era psicóloga e deveria conversar com Serena, a principio sem está saber o porque da visita da amiga. Setsuna passou os últimos acontecimentos para a amiga, que aceitou atender Serena. A preocupação da tia era parecida com o de uma mãe, se não fosse igual.

Serena chegou sozinha. Lita voltou para seu apartamento, pois tinha algumas coisas a resolver, mas fez questão de acompanhar Serena a porta do prédio. Ela entrou sorridente, cantarolando uma música da sua amiga, Mina Aiko. Estranhou a presença de alguém na casa que fosse maior de vinte anos, mas justamente por isso esforçou-se para passar uma boa impressão a amiga de sua tia. "Ela precisa sair mais, conhecer novas pessoas. Uma amiga faria muito bem, melhor não estragar tudo".

A conversa foi tranqüila, sobre assuntos sem importância. Nenhuma das três falou sobre a morte da avó dos meninos, nem mesmo sobre a bebê. Outra questão que tirava o sono de Setsuna.

Alguns dias se passaram, o Game reabriu, mas agora eles revezavam horários ainda mais, para sempre deixar alguém com a bebê. Darien e Andrew não queriam que mais ninguém ficasse com ela, pelo menos por enquanto. Por enquanto Setsuna cuidava da pequena enquanto eles estavam em aula, a tarde trocavam turnos. As meninas, Rey, Serena, Lita chegaram a perceber que, enquanto estavam no Game ou na escola ambos apresentavam sorrisos muito distantes, olhos triste, especialmente Darien. A dor que sentiam parecia apenas sanar com a proximidade á pequena. Ficavam anciosos para trocarem de turno, para acabar a escola. O sorriso voltava ao rosto deles quando contavam,animados, sobre as peripécias da meninas. Papais de primeira viagem que, até agora, estavam se saindo muito bem.

Os dias e as semanas foram passando. Para alguns parecia uma eternidade. Era assim que Serena encarava sua semana, como uma eternidade. Pela primeira vez começou a não aproveitar mais as horas que trabalhava no Game. Sua alegria voltava, completamente, quando chegava os finais de semana e ela ia para o apartamento dos meninos. As vezes Rey e Lita a acompanhavam. Amy também apareceu, assim como Mina. Marcavam saídas para o parque, brincavam. Era apenas nesse momento que tinha autorização para ver a bebê, que parecia sempre maior a cada visita de Serena. Essa regra imposta por Setsuna aborreceu Serena.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Não tenho como afastá-la da criança e tenho medo, muito medo que ela descubra a verdade.

-Os meninos sabem?-Perguntou a voz no telefone.

-Não.

-Deixe que ela descubra então. Eu sou a favor de contar a verdade, mas entendo porque você não o fez. A natureza dará conta do recado. Mães e seus filhos possuem uma ligação especial, mágica. Você me disse que outro dia ela reconheceu o choro não? Mesmo nunca tendo a visto as duas se conhecem, elas sabem a verdade, talvez ainda não estejam prontas para aceitar.

-Talvez. Mas ela vai me odiar... Como vou ajudá-la depois? A minha amiga psicóloga não consegue se aprofundar muito nas conversas, mesmo porque Serena não fica mais aqui. Ela só não dorme lá porque não há cama para ela no apartamento dos meninos. –A voz do outro lado ficou ofegante, como se tomada por um susto.

-Preciso ir minha irmã. Espero que você fique bem, cuide das minhas crianças sim?

Tuuu tuuuu tuuuu

Setsuna pôs o telefone no gancho e procurou um relógio, eram dez da noite. "Aquele cafageste deve ter chego do trabalho". Ela soltou-se sobre o sofá e assim permaneceu. Tinha medo de contar a verdade para sua menina, medo da reação dela. Não sabia por quanto tempo as coisas permaneceriam desse modo. Ela adormeceu no sofá. Acordou no domingo seguinte com a claridade. Já passavam das nove da manhã e pelo que pode observar, era uma bela manhã de domingo. Ela foi para o banho e nem reparou que Serena não estava em seu quarto.

Darien acordou, mas ainda sentia-se cansado. Distraído foi ver a bebê, quer dormia no quarto de Andrew. Assustou-se ao não vê-la ali estava prestes a acordar seu irmão quando ouviu um barulho na sala. Ele, então, foi para a sala. Sorriu.

A bebe estava deitada sobre Serena, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Os braços de Serena envolviam a pequena, protegendo-a. Ele simplesmente não podia deixar de olhá-las. Pareciam uma só pessoa.

-Se você visse sua cara de bobo agora... –Falou Andrew atrás de Darien. Ele olhou para o irmão, fechado a cara.-Não adianta, eu já vi você. Ta apaixonado, resta saber por qual das duas. Ou quem sabe, pelas duas.

-Não fale besteiras Andrew.

-Parecem mãe e filha não? Elas bem que poderiam ser...

-A filha da Serena morreu.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? –Darien não respondeu. Sabia que o irmão acreditava que a filha de Serena pudesse estar viva. Não discutiria com ele de novo. Voltou a olhá-las.-Quem sabe ela não ganhou uma outra filha?

Serena começou a se mexer. Sentiu aquele pequeno coração batendo contra seu peito e a acariciou. Os irmãos as observavam. Devagar ela começou a acordar e quando reparou nos olhos que a miravam envergonhou-se. Sabia que tinha prometido colocar a pequena no berço e ir embora.Mas simplesmente não podia deixá-la. Darien reprimiu a loira, deixou claro que ela não repetiria isso novamente e a fez ligar para Setsuna. Andrew ria do irmão, ele parecia um pai bravo.

Serena ficou brava com sua tia quando descobriu quem era a amiga com quem tinha acostumado a conversar. Logo a perdoou porque sabia que ela apenas queria o seu bem e, com muita relutância, aceitou continuar se encontrando com a psicóloga. As visitas cada vez menos freqüentes deviam-se ao contato de Serena com a bebê, que andava cada vez mais ocupada e do seu desgosto de ter que ir num psicólogo. Ela passava quase todo o seu tempo livre com Chibi-Chibi e convenceu sua tia a deixá-la passar no apartamento dos meninos também durante a semana.

Assim o tempo passou. Os jovens dividiam o tempo entre o Game, escola e cuidar da bebê. Amy, Mina e Rey visitavam a pequena e quando vinham, costumavam trazer os dois irmãos, Yaten e Taiki. A história se repetia: Yaten implicava com Rey, Taiki entrava em uma discussão filosófica com Amy e Mina se divertia ao ver que havia formado um casal, aliás, dois casais. Rey e Yaten eram muito teimosos para admitirem e Taiki e Amy, muito tímidos. Serena esforçava-se para deixar Lita a sós com Andrew, eles uniam-se cada vez mais de uma forma misteriosa. Haruka e Michiru, amigas de Mina que tocaram na reabertura do Game também visitaram eles.

A dor ainda estava presente, mas fazia parte do aprendizado, como dizia Sestuna.Eles aprenderam a conviverem juntos, nos problemas e nas alegrias. Andrew, Lita, Darien e Serena sentiam-se como pais da menina e criavam-na muito bem Às vezes uma discussão nascia, mas nada muito sério.

Setsuna via suas crianças crescerem a cada dia. Tornavam-se mais responsáveis. Ela ajudou-os quando a menina ficou doente, dividiu a alegria quando ela começou a andar e balbuciar as primeiras palavras. Poderiam ser considerados uma família, quatro pais, muitos tios e tias, até mesmo primos e Chibi-Chibi, que unia a todos.

-É na semana que vem Darien! Você não pode esperar uma festa pequena, temos que começar a preparar tudo.-Exclamou Rey um pouco nervosa.

-Mas não é uma boa idéia fazer uma festa grande Rey..

-Ainda bem que você não é o pai dela, senão a menina seria muito triste! E você Andrew, acha o mesmo que seu irmão?

-Olha só, não me mete nessa história vai...

-Rey, eu acho que temos que fazer uma festa sim, mas não precisa ser tão grande. –Falou Lita tentando acalmar a situação. –Ela só tem um ano.

- É uma data muito importante! O primeiro ano da vida dela.

-Ela ainda vai ter muitos anos para comemorar. –Disse Darien.

-Darien essa não é a questão. Ela tem que começar bem! Uma festa grande, cheia de crianças e amiguinhas dela. Até a Mina poderia cantar. Já pensou como seria legal?-Rey continuou falando e agora gesticulava com os braços, imaginando como ficaria a festa de um ano da pequena Chibi-Chibi.

-Ixi, ,mas que confusão é essa aqui ? –Serena entrou na sala, com a pequena grudada em suas pernas. Ela tinha acabado de tomar banho e, como sempre, estava muito animada.

-Eles não querem me deixar preparar uma festa grande para ela! –Os olhos de Rey encontraram com os de Serena e ela sabia que a loira concordaria com ela, ou pelo menos esperava. Agora podiam se chamar amigas, até alguns segredos dividiam. Nada de muita relevância, mas servia de estimulo para a amizade delas.

-E por que não?

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Serena. Rey quer transformar o aniversario dela no evento social do ano.-Exclamou Darien indignado.

-Vocês já perguntaram o que ela quer? –Serena abaixou-se para que a pequena pudesse olhar em seus olhos. – Você quer uma festa, ou uma feeeesstaaaa?

-Serena você não pode estar falando sério. –Reclamou Darien. "como ela vai poder escolher o que quer? É apenas um bebê"

A menina ficou em silêncio um pouco, como se pensasse sobre a situação. Então gritou: -Feeesstaaa.

Rey sorria. –Pronto está decidido.

Serena olhou para Darien e parecia que dizia "Ela sabe muito bem o que quer." Esse olhar assustou um pouco a Darien, parecia-lhe que Serena havia lido sua mente.

O domingo não estava tão calmo, mas muito bonito. Os seis foram para o parque, onde encontraram Amy. Passaram uma tarde agradável, conversando e planejando a festa da pequena. Ela, animada, corria e brincava no parque. Sempre que podia, gritava feeestaaaa, principalmente quando Rey repetia a palavra.

As tarefas já estavam todas separadas. Darien ainda não gostava da idéia, mas foi obrigado a aceitar. Rey cativou a todos com suas idéias e ele, em vão, argumentava que era o pai da menina e tinha a palavra final. Realmente, quando os papéis da adoção saíram, Darien registrou a menina como sua filha.Ele discutiu durante algumas semanas sobre quem seria o pai oficial da menina, Darien queria que fosse Andrew por considerá-lo mais responsável.Mas Andrew sabia que ele queria registrá-la, mas também queria fazê-lo. Finalmente chegaram a uma conclusão quando a menina, no colo de Darien, falou papai. Eles sempre evitavam falar "papai", "pai",. "mamãe" , "mãe" ou qualquer outra palavra que remetesse a família perto da menina, então não sabiam onde ela tinha ouvido aquilo. Talvez Serena estivesse certa quando deu-lhe o olhar de "ela sabe o que quer".

Setsuna ficou sabendo do plano dos jovens e decidiu ajudá-los. Propôs um buffet especializado para crianças, mas o único consenso é de que, a festa, seria no Game. Ela então ajudou-os a procurar lugares que pudessem alugar brinquedos infláveis e coisas do tipo. Mas surgiu um problema e ela teve que sair da cidade, porém deixou os cinco morando no seu apartamento. Serena e a pequena dormiriam na sua cama, Lita no quarto de Serena e os meninos no sofá da sala e um colchão. Eles aceitaram, mas acharam estranho o pedido.

-Mas quem cuidará da Chibi enquanto estivermos na escola?-Perguntou Andrew. Até então a menina passava as manhãs com Setsuna.

-Eu posso faltar à aula. –Propôs Serena

-Não, você já perdeu um ano. Eu falto.Além do mais estou no último ano. –Propôs Darien.

-Por isso mesmo que importante que você vá.

-Ninguém precisa faltar. Nos podemos levá-la. –Falou Andrew. Todos olharam para ele.

-á escola?-Perguntou Lita que foi a primeira a falar depois do silêncio que se instalou na sala.

-Eles não podem proibir a entrada dela. Além do mais ela vai ter que começar a estudar um dia, tem que começar a se acostumar.

-Ela tem um ano! Por que vai assistir aula do colegial? –Serena ainda não tinha entendido o porque Andrew disse aquilo. Na verdade nenhum deles.

-A escola não é só do colegial.O nosso prédio é do fundamental ao colegial. O prédio do lado é para a pré-escola. – Os outros soltaram um "Ah tá" e Andrew riu. – Vocês acharam que eu queria levá-la para a nossa aula?

Eles riram. A idéia parecia boa, só precisavam telefonar para a diretora antes de irem para o colégio. Seria por uma semana apenas. E por assim foi. Darien foi o primeiro a acordar. Já havia se acostumado a levantar cedo e o despertador ainda nem tinha tocado. Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Quando saiu viu que a porta do quarto de Setsuna estava entreaberta. Entrou, sorrateiro no quarto para ver se Chibi estava bem. Pelo menos foi está desculpa que deu para si. A pequena estava bem, ocupava quase a cama inteira enquanto Serena encolhia-se num canto. Era engraçada a cena já que, por ser pequena ela é quem deveria ocupar o menor lugar. Serena começou a se movimentar e ele teve medo que ela acordasse, mas ainda sim não pode deixar o quarto. Ela apenas se espalhou um pouco mais sobre a cama, ajeitando-se para ficar mais confortável. Tão lindas.

-Anda Andrew, acorda.-Era a segunda vez que Darien o chamava e nada. O irmão começou a levantar e Darien ligou para a escola.

Enquanto o irmão falava com a diretora, Andrew levantou e foi chamar Lita. Relutou ao vê-la deitada.Seu coração começou a bater mais forte sem que ele soubesse porque. Será que o irmão estava certo? Ele estava se apaixonado por Lita? Não deu atenção, acordou-a carinhosamente e depois foi acordar Serena que já estava de pé quando ele entrou no quarto.

Lita foi se arrumar no quarto, junto com Serena enquanto a menina foi brincar com Andrew. Ela estava meio estranha e quando Serena perguntou-a o que ela tinha, começou:

-Eu.. eu estava dormindo e o Andrew me acordou. –Até então nada de estranho, mas Serena deixou-a continuar. –Mas.. eu.. estava sonhando com ele. –Ela ainda não tinha percebido qual era o problema. – Você não percebe? Eu estava sonhando com ele e ele me acordou!

-Que tipo de sonho?

-Er.. ele...eu...-Essa foi a primeira vez que Serena viu Lita ficar encabulada com algo. A morena parecia sempre tão segura, vê-la daquele jeito fez com que tivesse ainda mais certeza que ela estava amando. – Ele estava dormindo..só dormindo. Ouvia seu coração batendo e ...ele me acordou!

Serena riu. Tentou explicar para a morena que ela estava apaixonada, mas não obteve muito sucesso. No fundo ela sabia, só não queria admitir. Disse que sempre sentiu-se do mesmo jeito perto dele.

-Porque você sempre esteve apaixonada.

Darien bateu na porta e entrou em seguida, queria dar as boas novas. A diretora deixou que Chibi passasse uma semana na escola, mas pareceu não acredita muito quando ele lhe contou que tinha adotado a pequena.

-Até a diretora sabe da sua fama de pegador então?-Ele fechou a cara e saiu do quarto.

"Pegador? Como ela pode disser isso?? "

Ao chegarem na escola, foram deixar Chibi na sala. –Escola, escola! Ela gritava animada. Ao chegarem na sala a professora estranhou, os pais ou responsáveis é quem costumavam trazer as crianças e não um grupo de adolescentes. Ela cumprimentou a menina e a levou para dentro da sala, chamou os amiguinhos e a apresentou.

-Será que vai dar tudo certo? Eu acho que ela vai chorar...

-Calma Sere, qualquer coisa nós a levamos para casa. –Darien estava tão nervoso quanto a loira. Ambos estavam demasiadamente preocupados.

-Não será preciso, olhem. – Lita tinha razão. Chibi estava se enturmando muito bem com as outras crianças.

-Bom, como vêem não parece que teremos problemas. É difícil uma criança que nunca veio na escola se enturmar tão fácil com as outras. E pelo que pude perceber ela já começou a falar.-Disse a professor quando voltou para falar com eles.

-Sim ela costuma repetir algumas palavras, isso é algum problema? –Perguntou Darien.

-Não, muito pelo contrário. Normalmente as crianças só começam a aprender a falar a paritr de um ano, como a Chibi já repete algumas palavras isto indica que ela está um pouco mais adiantada que a maioria. –Serena esboçou um grande sorriso ao ouvir a professora. –Bom, eu tenho que voltar para a sala. Vocês poderiam deixar um telefone para contato caso aconteça alguma coisa?

-Sim, claro. –Lita tirou uma caneta da bolsa e anotou em uma folha o número de celular dos quatro e o nome do lado. A professora olhou para o papel e com uma cara meio estranha, despediu-se deles.

As aulas foram normais, mas o dia parecia não passar, tamanha era a vontade de reverem a pequena.

**Olá, **

**Sei que estou a muito tempo sem postar. Mas agora anda tudo tão complicado q nem dei mais o q fazer direito.. XD**

**Espero q continuem acompanhando, e vamos chegando ao final dessa nossa história. Agradeço a todos q acompanharam e deixaram reviews**

**Bjaaum a todos **


	15. Chapter 15

Uma vida nova!

Darien estava no portão já impaciente. Ele conversava com alguns de seus amigos, mas claramente não prestava atenção no que diziam e respondia mecanicamente que sim, talvez, legal. Estava há dez minutos esperando que seus amigos aparecessem, tinham combinado de buscar a pequena se eles não chegavam como poderia ir buscá-la? Subitamente sua expressão mudou ao ver uma garota loira descendo as escadas conversando com uma morena, mais alta. Seus amigos perceberam essa mudança e perguntaram.

-Darien você conhece aquela loira? –Quando terminou de perguntar, o garoto piscou para o amigo que entendeu o recado.

–Sim, trabalha comigo no Game.

-Você gosta dela?

-Sim. –Darien não pensou duas vezes ao responder. Quando ele percebeu as risadas já era tarde-Gosto como amiga.

-Amiga? –Eles riram. – Olha só como você mudou quando viu ela. Cara, acho que não te vejo assim desde que você tava namorando aquela menina... como era mesmo o nome da ruiva?

-Michelle.-Respondeu o outro amigo.

-Isso. Desde a Michelle, e nos lembramos como você ficou mal quando perdeu ela.

-Calem a boca. Não é nada disso. –A loira estava cada vez mais perto. Seu irmão chegou e se juntou ao grupo.

-Você também acha que teu irmão tá caidinho pela aquela loirinha?

-A Serena?-Andrew parou para pensar um pouco, mas antes de responder as garotas se juntaram ao grupo.

-A professora não quis nos deixar sair, queria informações sobre a Chibi e também passar umas lições atrasadas. Desculpem-nos. –Quem falou foi a morena.

-Não tem problema, mas vamos que já estamos atrasados. –Andrew respondeu com um sorriso amável como sempre.

Os amigos que a pouco conversavam com Darien perguntaram o que eles iriam fazer, mas ficaram sem resposta. O que disse que ele estava gostando de Serena começou a fazer piadinhas a respeito dela e convenceu os outros a seguirem o grupo. O programa não durou muito porque logo viram Darien com uma menina no colo, seguido por Serena que levava o que parecia ser uma mochila de criança, com Andrew e a morena atrás. A conclusão que eles chegaram foi de que Darien era pai daquela menina. Os supostos amigos foram procurar averiguar os fatos.

Lita ficou cuidando de Chibi durante todo o dia. Rey ligou avisando que chegaria apenas mais tarde, então no Game estavam apenas Darien, Andrew e Serena. Felizmente o dia estava bem calmo e os irmãos conseguiram conversar um pouco.

-Sobre o que os seus amigos falaram lá na escola...

-Ah, não começa Andrew. Primeiro que eles não são meus amigos. Segundo aquilo que eles falaram não tem nada a ver... Você sabe muito bem que eu tava era aflito para pegar a Chibi.

-Hey, calma garanhão. Eu não tenho problemas com você gostar dela, mas queira que me contasse. Só isso.

-Andrew você me conhece cara..

-Por isso que eu to falando. –O irmão fechou a cara, repetiu mais algumas vezes que ele estava maluco, aquilo não fazia sentindo. Mas, na verdade isso fez com que ele ficasse pensado. Pensando sobre seus sentimentos.

Rey entrou meio nervosa no Game, ela estava atrasada, mas Andrew achou melhor não comentar a principio. Ela pediu um suco, qualquer que fosse e Andrew deu-lhe um de Maracujá. Quando ia perguntar sobre o que houve a morena começou a contar por si só:

-Eu fiquei um tempo a mais na escola porque queria preparar uma surpresa, uma amiga minha conhece uma garota do primeiro ano que conhece uma banda que toca em festas infantis, ai fui falar com ela. Quando estava lá percebi uns garotos do nosso ano conversando com outros. Quando eu estava indo embora passei perto deles e escutei o meu nome, na hora entrei na conversa.- Andrew imaginava a cena de Rey, passando "sem querer" perto dos garotos para descobrir do que falavam- Com alguma dificuldade consegui que eles me falassem sobre o que discutiam. – Andrew imaginou os métodos de persuação utilizados por Rey e riu. A morena devia ter gritado tanto com os garotos que eles falariam qualquer coisa para ela. – Parece que um grupo de garotos viu quando vocês foram buscar a Chibi na escola.- A morena parou para beber um pouco.A essa altura Darien já estava prestando atenção nela.

-Sim, e o que é que tem demais nisso?

-Você não entende Darien? Eles acham que a Chibi é sua filha, pior com a Serena. Os comentários sobre ela nunca foram dos mais saudáveis. –Darien olhou-a como dizia " E isso seria culpa de quem?" – Eu sei que tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso, tá muita culpa, mas você sabe porque eu fiz as coisas que eu fiz. Enfim isso não vem ao caso agora. Lembra daquela briga que eu tive com a Serena no pátio? Alguns infelizes guardaram o que eu falei, de chamá-la de todas aquelas coisas horríveis, ai associaram isso à Chibi. Eles estão dizendo que você é o pai da Chibi, que engravidou a Serena quando ela trabalhava de prostituta e que eu briguei com ela porque tinha descoberto tudo. E agora você resolveu assumir a criança. – Rey falou a última parte tão rápido que os meninos tiveram certa dificuldade para entender.

-Como é que é?

-Você quer mesmo que eu repita tudo Darien? Você entendeu muito bem o que eu falei. Eu expliquei para aqueles idiotas que aquilo não tinha nada a ver e falei a história verdadeira, mas parece que eu dei mais motivos para eles não acreditarem em mim.

-O que você falou para eles? –Perguntou Andrew um pouco mais calmo.

-Que a Chibi era filha da empregada da sua avó que faleceu, e ela também faleceu e a menina ficou sem ninguém para criá-la, e vocês adotaram ela. Não é isso? Pois bem, para eles soou mais estranho do que falar que a Serena era mãe da criança.

-Acho que só temos a agradecê-la, não é Rey?-Darien tirou o avental e saiu do Game irritado. A lembrança da fita voltou a sua mente. Seria possível? Sem perceber para onde ia, acabou encontrando um banco vazio e sentou-se. Eles não sabiam nada sobre a mãe da menina, Setsuna tinha cuidado de toda a papelada. Sua avó ficava nervosa quando ele perguntava sobre a mãe dela. Serena tinha perdido a filha no hospital. Ela estava morta. Ele nem sabia se era filha ou filho. Mas era uma menina, ele sabia que era. Agora restava saber se era a mesma.

Só poderia ser. Chibi sempre ficava mais calma próxima a ela, Serena reconhecia seus choros, sabia qual era o problema. Até Andrew já tinha comentado sobre isso. Mas Serena não sabia disso. Talvez estivesse enganado. A proximidade delas deveria ser gerada pelo fato de Serena ter perdido a filha e a menina a filha. Ambas sentiam falta de alguma coisa e se completavam quando juntas. É, devia ser isso. Mas agora que pensava nisso, e o pai do filho de Serena. Será que ele poderia ter sido tão estúpido quanto parecia ser? Sem ao menos conhecê-lo Darien já o odiava. Ele não a ajudou e nem sequer soube que viria a ser pai. Será que ele não sentia falta de Serena? Será que ele tinha alguma idéia de todo o mal que praticou?

-Onde está o Darien?- Perguntou Serena ao ver Rey ao lado de Andrew.

-Ele saiu. – Disse Andrew. Rey olhou-o como se implora-se por um conselho, não sabia como agir, não sabia o que fazer. Andrew sorriu e disse- Acho que ele teve uns problemas e teve que sair. Como não tem muita gente aqui hoje o que acha de sairmos mais cedo?

-Ah, ótimo. –Serena estranhou o jeito de Rey, mas não comentou. Achou que a morena estivesse com algum problema que não quisesse comentar.

Quando ele chegaram ao apartamento de Setsuna Darien ainda não tinha chego. Eles esperaram mais um pouco, nesse tempo Serena contou à Lita sobre o que viu no Game.

-Calma Serena, não deve ser nada demais. Não é porque ela não quis te contar algo que você vai deixar de ser amiga dela. E não me olhe com essa cara, vocês estão amigas sim.

Andrew já tinha preparado o jantar e nada do Darien chegar. Rey estava com eles, pois queria mostrar algumas idéias que teve sobre a festa. Andrew já estava preocupado e resolveu ligar para o irmão.

-Alô? Darien?-Andrew ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da linha- Você está bem? Dormindo é? Estávamos preocupados já... tá bom. –Andrew foi até as garotas e falou com elas-Ele estava apenas dormindo. Acho que encontrou algum lugar confortável e resolveu ficar por lá...Esse meu irmão anda bem folgado viu.. –As meninas riram, não tinham muito mais a dizer.

Darien acordou com o celular tocando. Ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão ele ficou bravo. Fazia muito tempo que não sonhava mais com a mulher loira, mas sabia que tinha sonhando com ela agora, mas não conseguia se lembrar. "Ah, Andrew!! Por que você tinha que me ligar agora?". Mesmo sem se lembrar do que passou, sabia que estava muito mais perto de descobrir quem é a tal mulher de seus sonhos. Algumas vezes tentou imaginá-la como alguém real, mas não conseguia encontrar as qualidades que sabia que ela possuía em sua mente, nem em ninguém. Calma, segura, possuía uma voz doce, reconfortante; não havia tocado-a, mas sabia que sua pele era macia como algo que jamais tivera tocado. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam intensamente. Um anjo.

Depois de muitas confusões, imprevistos e alegrias chegou a tão esperada festa. Rey era a mais nervosa, estava aflita para que tudo desse certo. Eles tiraram algumas mesas e máquinas de videogame e trocaram por uma cama elástica e uma piscina de bolinhas. As bexigas enfeitavam todos os cantos do Game. Serena chegou a se assustar um pouco. Era uma festa para uma criança de um ano ou para uma de dez? Era uma festa para todos de fato.

Darien, Andrew, Rey, Lita, Serena, Amy, Michiru, Haruka, Yaten, Taiki estavam lá. Mina avisou que chegaria um pouco atrasada, mas confirmou presença, assim como Sestuna. Todos os colegas da sala da pequena Chibi estavam no Game, acompanhados de um responsável. Os irmãos mais velhos das crianças também vieram, a convite de Rey que deixou o pula-pula para eles e mais alguns videogames. Enquanto os donos do Game serviam aos pais, as meninas se concentravam em cuidar das crianças no lugar especialmente preparado para elas. Algumas almofadas serviam de apoio enquanto elas desenhavam e brincavam com um lego. Na verdade as garotas nada faziam a não ser admirá-las, pois as crianças divertiam-se sozinhas.

Mina chegou meio disfarçada para não chamar a atenção, mas assim que entrou no Game tirou o disfarce e foi cumprimentar as meninas.

-Ah, oi Mina. –Rey não lhe deu muita atenção, estava no telefone falando com a banda daquela amiga. –Vocês já estão chegando, né? Isso esse é o endereço. Muito bem, até logo então.

-Rey acalme-se. Está tudo certo. Temos doces,salgados e bebidas para os pais e as crianças. Elas estão se divertindo, pintando, brincando. Calma.

-Eu sei Lita, mas é que a banda está atrasada e..

-Eles tem um ano Rey ! Os únicos que vão se lembrar de algo são os mais velhos....Relaxa.

-E as fotos? Quantas você já tirou?

-Algumas. Eu entreguei a filmadora e a câmera para Serena.

Um dos bebês começou a chorar. Quando sua mãe se aproximou para ver o que era, descobriu que ele precisava trocar a fralda. Mas o que chamou a atenção foi que, conforme sua mãe se aproximava, ele falava entre seu choro: Mãe, mamãe...Chibi observou a cena intrigada e com tamanha curiosidade que Serena começou a filmá-la para ver o que acontecia.

-Shiu, Mina. Vem cá. Olha a Chibi, ela está tão quietinha. – Serena segurava a câmera filmando em sua mão, apontou para a amiga - Dá um oi tia mina!

-Tia nada!-Mina acenou para a câmera e mandou-lhe um beijo. Nisso Serena voltou a filmar a pequena que, inesperadamente começou a chorar.

-Mina segura a câmera aqui, sim? Eu vou ver o que aconteceu...-Serena aproximou-se de Chibi e antes que pudesse pegá-la no colo ela falou: Mamãe. Serena que estendia seus braços para pegar a pequena, parou. Chibi chamou-a mais uma vez. Mamãe! Darien, que tinha vindo ver as crianças, aproximou-se de Serena. Ela estava congelada. Não era a mãe da menina. Sua filha tinha morrido. Mas aquelas palavras soavam tão bem. Mamãe! "Não sou sua mãe" Por mais que repetisse isso Serena gostou do som. Mamãe! Ter uma filha era o seu sonho, constituir uma família, casar-se, ser noiva. Ela mal sentiu a mão de Darien sobre o seu ombro. Ele abaixou-se e pegou a pequena no colo.

-Chibi, ela não é a mamãe. –A pequena então surpreendeu-os.

-Mamãe! Mamãe! –Ela dizia feliz e apontava para Darien.

-Eu também não sou sua mãe. –Pouco pode fazer para persuadir a pequena do contrário. Agora, toda vez que queria chamá-lo, gritava: mamãe! Mina enquanto isso divertia-se com a cena. Ela a tinha gravado por inteira, depois mostraria aos outros.

O game estava fechado aos outros clientes, uma placa do lado de fora indicava o dia e a hora em que o Game ficaria fechado desde o início da semana. Alguns adolescentes curiosos passaram para ver o que acontecia. Porque seu local preferido foi fechado para um bando de crianças. O interessante é que as crianças que passavam grudavam seus rostos no vidro para ver o que se passava no interior. A curiosidade delas era tamanha que formou-se um pequeno grupo de crianças com dez, doze anos. Yaten foi o primeiro a perceber a movimentação, pois constantemente olhava para fora do Game esperando pelo mais novo membro de sua banda.

-Rey, creio que ganhamos certos convidados ilustres. –A morena olhou-o desconfiado. – Veja você mesma. – Ele pegou delicamente no rosto de Rey o virou para a porta, a mão quente dele fez com que um frio percorresse a espinha da morena.

-Mais crianças? Virou festa agora é? –Ela parou e riu de si mesma. Não poderia deixá-los entrar ,a comida estava contada, tudo foi planejado. Mais crianças? Poderiam atrapalhar as menores, imagina se alguma começa a ser malcriada?

Andrew aproximou-se de Rey e logo entendeu o porque a morena estava parada. Ele olhou para as crianças que se acumulavam do lado de fora e, sem pensar duas vezes foi abrir a porta para que elas pudessem entrar. Com seu sorriso encantador permitiu que elas entrassem, pedindo apenas que se comportassem.

-Andrew posso saber o que você fez?

-São crianças Rey. E não me olhe com essa cara. Elas só querem brincar. Sim temos comida o suficiente. Alias, é uma boa hora para pipoca não? Com sua licença. –Andrew afastou-se deles e deu um tapinha no ombro de Yaten enquanto ia em direção a cozinha.

-Eu não acredito que ele me deixou falando sozinha... Essas crianças....

-Rey, agora você não vai expulsá-las. Vamos aproveitar a festa?- Ela concordou com o pedido de Yaten, mas sentiu-se encabulada com seu comportamento.

-A propósito você se lembra do Hélios? Ele não faz mais parte da nossa banda e estávamos com problema para substituí-lo, mas finalmente conseguimos achar alguém. Ele é do interior e está se mudando. Eu tomei a liberdade de convidá-lo para essa festa, tem problema?

-Não imagina, não há problema algum. –Rey respondeu feliz, pouco se importando com o que Yaten falava, pois estava distraída admirando seus belos olhos. Quando se deu conta o tempo que passou conversando com ele, admirando-o, irritou-se e deixou-o sozinho. Ele sem entender o porque estranhou o comportamento da morena, uma vez que parecia fazer progresso para se aproximar dela.

Andrew trouxe a pipoca para as crianças que "invadiram" a festa. Começou a conversar com elas que, a princípio sentiram-se acanhadas, mas logo brincavam feliz com os videogames. Algumas mães não pareceram muito felizes com o fato das crianças terem entrado na festa, mas nada puderam fazer.

A banda que Rey havia contratado finalmente chegou, eram quatro mulheres que se intitulava "quarteto amazonas". Elas vinham fantasiadas e Andrew achou que pareciam palhaças, enquanto Darien e as meninas acharam que elas se pareciam mais com guerreiras. Elas eram bem animadas, faziam algumas trapalhadas e atraíram facilmente a atenção das crianças. Até as mais novas e a aniversariante olhavam com curiosidade para aquelas quatro mulheres coloridas.

-Hey, criançada. Quanta gente bonita, quanta criança feliz. Meu nome é Cere Cere- Ela pulou após se apresentar fazendo com que algumas crianças rissem.

-Eu sou a Jun jun – Esta deu uma rodopiada.

-Parapara chegou por aqui também. –Esta brincou com a bolinha que trazia na mão.

- E para terminar, eu sou a vesves. – Ela fez apenas uma reverência.

Junjun pegou o violão e começou a tocar, as outras cantavam e perambulavam entre as crianças as vezes fazendo-as cantar junto ou dançar, as vezes os cere tinha um pandeiro que tocava para animar as crianças e parapra uma flauta que na verdade não tocava muito O quarteto cantou, brincou, fez um pouco de mágica. Cerecere pediu que dois voluntários grandes subissem ao palco para brincar e chamou Lita e Andrew. Ela os amarrou e fez com que uma criança soltasse-os como mágica. É verdade que as crianças maiores aproveitaram mais a apresentação do quarteto que a aniversariante e seus colegas, mas o tempo passou bem rápido e chegou o final da festa. Muitas crianças não queriam ir embora e continuaram brincando com o quarteto mesmo com o fim da apresentação.

-Eu falei que eles eram bons não?- Dizia toda orgulhosa Rey por ver que todos gostaram.

-Haha, é verdade. Muito obrigada por tudo Rey.-Serena a abraçou e quando abriu os olhos viu Setsuna na porta do Game. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Serena, está tudo bem? Que houve?- Sem responder Serena andou até a porta onde sua mãe estava ao lado de Sestuna. Tímida parou em sua frente com medo de abraçá-la.

Sua mãe apenas sorriu, compreendia o medo de sua filha. Ao ver o sorriso de sua mãe, ela se acalmou e antes que pudesse se mover foi abraçada por sua mãe. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto das duas, nesse abraço apertado que significava tanto. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, e elas permaneceram assim por um bom tempo.

-Setsuna, como você conseguiu trazê-la?-Darien sabia que elas não se viam a muito tempo e que o marido de Ikuko era bem firme como a sua atitude com Serena.

-Era uma data especial. –Setsuna sorriu- Infelizmente ela não poderá ficar por muito tempo.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Serena soltou sua mãe, abraçou Setsuna e disse-lhe baixinho: Obrigada. Essa palavra significou tanto para Setsuna que esta também deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem. Serena voltou-se para sua mãe, sorrindo de um modo como Darien nunca tinha visto.

-Vem, quero te apresentar a todos. Este é o Darien, ele é dono do Game junto com o irmão, o Andrew. –Serena apresentou todos para sua mãe e não foi apenas Darien que reparou na mudança de humor da loira.

-E esta bebezinha linda é a Chibi, certo? – Ikuko pegou a pequena no colo. Chibi não tinha problema quando estranhos a pegavam no colo, ela dificilmente chorava ou reclamava, por isso não foi de se estranhar que Chibi ficasse tão alegre no colo de Ikuko.

Serena permaneceu o resto da festa ao lado de sua mãe, contando-lhe sobre o que fez durante o tempo separadas. Contava-lhe sobre o reencontro com Molly e Shingo, contava-lhe sobre o Game, sobre Chibi. E está ficava ora no colo, ora ao pé das duas brincando. Elas riam, conversavam animadamente talvez como nunca tivessem feito antes. A distancia só fez crescer o sentimento entre as duas, se é que esse tipo de amor pode crescer mais. Não eram apenas mãe e filha, eram amigas. Apesar de conversarem bastante, sua mãe jamais tocou no nome de seu pai, nem ao menos mencionou-o. Quando Serena perguntou como estavam as coisas em casa, ela respondeu apenas que iam bem. Não havia necessidade de se falar mais, agora não era o momento de preocupar sua filha.

Andrew, Lita, Rey e Darien cuidaram das outras crianças e dos últimos pais. Assim que todos deixaram o game eles começaram sentaram para conversar. Amy, Yaten e Taiki juntaram-se a eles. Setsuna saiu novamente sem dizer onde iria e o que horas voltaria.

- Foi uma grande festa, não? O quarteto foi incrível. –Disse feliz Lita.

-E as crianças gostaram bastante. Alias foi bem interessante ficar amarrado no palco com você Lita, eu ainda não entendi como ela fez para a corda sumir... –Felizmente Andrew não ficou encarando Lita, pois se o fizesse veria o seu rosto queimando. Darien riu ao perceber o que aconteceu e sentiu-se feliz pelos , ele começou a sentir-se um tanto desconfortável. Amy fazia par com Taiki, Lita e Andrew estavam cada vez mais próximos, assim como Rey e Yaten, o que surpreendeu Darien a princípio. Mina poderia acompanhá-lo, mas ela teve que deixar o Game por conta de seus compromissos profissionais e também não queria atrair mais atenção desnecessária. Sentia-se com uma grande "vela" para seus amigos. Distraído Darien olhou para mãe e filha conversando. Pareciam uma família feliz, mãe e filha. Filhas e mães. " Será mesmo que é verdade?". Darien estava confuso.

-Você só vive no mundo da Lua ultimamente, não Darien? – Rey percebeu a distração do ex com Serena. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Setsuna apareceu no Game. Parecia estar sem fôlego, cansada.

-Ola crianças, vejo que a festa foi um sucesso. Maninha? –Pela primeira vez desde que chegou, Ikuko deu um sorriso triste. Sem dizer uma palavra ela levantou-se, abraçou sua filha. Retirou forças a ponto de não demorar muito, pois sabia que quanto mais demorasse mais dolorosa seria a separação. Ela abaixou-se deu um beijo na Chibi e entregou-lhe um presente.

-Isso é para você, minha bonequinha. –Ikuko retirou o colar que tinha no pescoço e passou para a criança, para não incomodá-la deu duas voltas e deixou o pingente de lua sobre sua roupa. – Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês- Ela abraçou um a um, as vezes cumprimentando, as vezes agradecendo por tomarem conta de sua filha. Serena percebeu que ela demorou mais ao abraçar Darien e ficou se perguntando o porquê.

Serena esforçou-se para que sua mãe não a visse chorar. Forçou o sorriso na despedida. Assim que ela saiu de sua vista, sentou-se. Sua mente vagava nas lembranças de quando era pequena, misturadas com a conversa que teve a pouco com ela. Eram muitos sentimentos, muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo. Porém, desta vez, eram todas boas. Claro que o fato de sua mãe ter ficado tão pouco tempo e ter que voltar para aquele lugar lhe era desagradável, mas ela lhe passou uma sensação tão boa que nem se importou muito com isso a princípio. Somente quando foi dormir que pensou com mais calma sobre isso.

Chibi foi até Darien, chamando-o de mamãe. Ele a pegou no colo e tentava, em vão, dizer que não era sua mãe. O novo integrante da banda dos irmãos acabou nem aparecendo e logo mais eles fecharam o Game e foram embora.

Algumas semanas se passarão. Serena e as meninas continuavam a visitar a pequena Chibi sempre que podiam. Darien e Andrew ainda tinham problemas para expulsá-las de sua casa., mas as meninas recusavam-se a sair até mesmo quando Chibi já dormia. Os boatos continuavam se espalhando pela escola e Rey esforçava-se para calá-los. Faltavam poucos dias para as férias e estavam todos muito animados.

-Bom dia Andrew.

- Bom dia Yaten, faz tempo que não o vejo. Como você está?

-Bem, obrigado. A Rey está?

-Não, ela já deve estar chegando. Vocês estão bem próximos agora não?- Yaten olhou para Andrew com um olhar mortal. Ele apenas riu de volta – Você vai querer alguma coisa ?

-Não, obrigado. –Yaten pensou um pouco. Talvez fosse melhor falar logo com Andrew sobre o assunto, afinal ele era o dono do Game. – Na verdade sim, você tem um tempo para conversarmos porque tenho um compromisso depois?

A conversa seguiu animada e a idéia encantou Andrew. Tinha certeza que Darien também concordaria, então tratou logo de acertar os detalhes. Rey chegou assim que eles terminaram de conversar e, inesperadamente o compromisso de Yaten passou para mais tarde, pois ele mesmo quis explicar para ela sua proposta.

-Claro que ajudo, será ótimo.- A morena pareceu tão animada que o encantou.

No dia seguinte todos já sabiam da proposta e concordaram em ajudar. Mina faria um show com a banda Three Star Light a qual faziam parte Yaten, Taiki e o novo integrante misterioso. Yaten ofereceu alguns ingressos para que fossem sorteados no Game.

O Game ofereceria um prato especial, que quem o consumisse, ganharia uma ficha para concorrer ao sorteio. O prato, ainda indefinido, seria um pouco mais caro porque a renda seria convertida para uma instituição de caridade que Yaten já tinha escolhido.

Lita e Andrew foram para a cozinha. Precisavam de um prato especial. Eles passaram duas tardes trabalhando nisso e logo chamaram todos para experimentarem quando tinham terminado.

-Atenção, tem um para cada um. Vocês nos dirão o que acham ok?- Andrew entregou o prato para os seus amigos.

O prato especial era na verdade um Sanduíche bem elaborado. Três hambúrgueres, três queijos, um molho especial amarelo que eles se recusaram a dizer qual era num pão de hamburguês especial. De algum jeito eles conseguiram fazer uma batata em forma de estrela, do tamanho de uma rosquinha. Vinham três dessas acompanhando e mais um suco. Eles aguardavam ansiosamente para a resposta dos amigos, mas nenhum respondia. Sem perceber deram as mãos e seguravam muito forte. Serena foi a primeira a falar, sendo também a primeira a acabar com o prato.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Os dois apertaram-se ainda mais forte com medo do que Serena fosse falar. Ela riu com a reação dos dois –Isso está maravilhoso! Será que tem outro lá dentro?

-Que gulosa Serena. Você vai virar um botijão assim.

-Rey não me enche vai, tem mais?

-Você deveria escutar a Rey, Serena. Daqui a pouco você vira uma baleia, -Darien falou sem ao menos olhar para ela. Ele nunca foi muito "educado" com ela, mas nos últimos dias parecia ainda pior.

-Eu quero mais porque está bom oras...

-Bom não, isso está ótimo! –Dessa vez foi Yaten quem falou.

-Olha, eu que não gosto muito desses tipos de sanduíches, achei muito bom. Vocês estão de parabéns. –Disse Amy feliz.

-Eu gostei da idéia das batatas. Muito legal. –Disse Taiki feliz.

Andrew e Lita respiraram aliviados. Darien foi o único que reclamou na verdade, mas ele disse que o suco não estava muito doce. O casal teve que preparar mais alguns desses sanduíches para que Rey pudesse tirar foto. Serena já tinha preparado um layout para a propaganda e mostrou para eles. Eles gostaram, mas sugeriram que mudassem a cor. Estavam felizes conversando. Andrew, Lita, Darien, Serena, Rey, Taiki, Amy, Yaten ficavam cada vez mais próximos, mais amigos. E felizmente todos se davam bem com a pequena Chibi. Só Yaten dizia não gostar de crianças e nem fazia muita questão de gostar.

-E aquele misterioso integrante da banda de vocês? Ele não viria hoje? Perguntou Rey.

-Na verdade sim. Não sei bem ao certo o que houve. Ele sempre aparece com uma desculpa.- O integrante não apareceu e eles voltaram para suas casas.

No dia seguinte os cartazes já estavam prontos. Serena colocou-os no Game de modo que chamassem a atenção. E os artistas, no próximo programa que fossem, iriam falar do Game. Felizmente a resposta do público foi rápida. E a novidade atraiu até alguns clientes a mais. Andrew, Lita, Darien, Serena e Rey tinham cada vez mais trabalho e ainda revezavam-se para cuidar de Chibi.

Logo chegou o tão esperado último dia de aula. Os estudantes estavam agitados, ansiosos. Queriam logo as férias. E, dali a alguns dias, seria o tão esperado dia do sorteio. Serena estava muito feliz por suas aulas terem acabado, "agora posso cuidar mais da Chibi" era a única coisa que pensava atualmente. Os outros também estavam aliviados, poderiam descansar mais, afinal, estás ultimas semanas no Game foram bem agitadas. Foi Mina que teve a idéia de comemorarem com um piquenique no parque e felizmente todos aceitaram. Dividiram entre si o que levar e encontraram-se na tarde de sábado no parque que Darien costumava freqüentar e no qual ele se afogou.

O sol brilhava, mas não estava quente a ponto de impedir que se divertissem. Alias, o clima estava perfeito. Mina, Taiki e Yaten disfarçaram-se para que não houvesse problemas. Ela usava uma peruca morena de cabelo curto, Taiki estava loiro e Yaten ruivo, também de cabelo curto. Os outros não deixaram de rir quando os viram, Yaten estressado reclamou colocando a culpa na amiga de Mina que arrumou as perucas.

Darien não deixou de reparar no vestido que Serena usava. Ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto de vestido e chegou a encará-la durante um tempo. Seu vestido era azul e branco, num estilo meio tribal, tinha um bonito decote e era comprido. Para acompanhar usava uma sandália branca e umas pulseiras azuis que Darien achou meio exagerado. Ele por sua vez usava jeans e camiseta e, por precaução, trouxe no carro um moletom. Seu irmão estava de short e camiseta.

Lita usava uma calça capri com um blusinha verde que, Andrew reparou, era um tanto decotada. E a moça não costumava usar decotes. Rey por sua vez não tinha mudado do seu jeito de sempre, usava peças que valorizavam ainda mais seu belo corpo e que atraíram a atenção de Yaten.

Eles sentaram sob uma árvore e arrumaram as coisas. Amy ainda não tinha chego porque tinha que estudar um pouco e, foi sobre isso que começaram a conversar. Serena achava inconcebível que ela estudasse durante as férias.

-Nem todos são folgados como você... Ou inteligentes como eu.

-Ou metidos, isso sim que você quis dizer. Darien, você anda mais metido e mal educado que normalmente. Tá de tpm é?

-Na verdade não. Só estou dizendo a verdade.

-Mamãããe! –Chibi vinha pedir comida para Darien.

-Ela ainda acha que ele é a mãe dela? –Perguntou Taiki.

-É, lá em casa ela só o chama assim. –Respondeu Andrew rindo.

-Vai, fica me zuando. Deixa ela crescer mais um pouco que vocês verão o que é bom.

-Você por acaso não está pensando em usar a Chibi para se vingar, certo Darien?-Perguntou Serena num tom um tanto ameaçador.

-Não, não. Imagina que eu faria algo assim.

Eles comeram um pouco e discutiram ainda mais. Como eram um grupo grande, formaram-se umas conversas paralelas que eram continuamente atrapalhadas por Chibi, que não parava quieta. Dali a pouco tempo Rey avistou Amy que vinha apressada pelo parque.

-Desculpem pelo atraso. Precisava terminar de ler um livro e ainda tenho que fazer o resumo para depois, mas estou aqui agora. Ah, olá Mina!

-Poxa, eu não consigo enganar ninguém com essa peruca?-Amy riu e se desculpou.

-Eu conheço seu rosto, é por isso que te reconheci. –Ela foi cumprimentar a todos que estavam ali quando avistou Yaten e ao seu lado, Taiki. Amy segurou o riso como pode e os cumprimentou.

-Pode rir, estou ridículo eu sei.-Disse ainda inconformado Yaten que levou um puxão de orelha de Mina que começou a reclamar com ele.

-Taiki, você é muito mais bonito moreno. –Amy falou sem ao menos pensar e depois envergonhou-se.

Taiki levou seu violão e revezou com seu irmão algumas músicas. Os meninos levantaram e foram jogar bola durante um tempo e Lita acompanhou-os. Formaram dois times de três, Darien, Andrew e um rapaz que estava no parque contra Yaten, Taiki e Lita. Ela jogava de igual a igual com eles e isso surpreendeu as outras meninas.

-A Lita consegue jogar de decote...-Disse inconformada Serena. –Eu mal consigo andar vestida com um.

-Também você é bem atrapalhada Serena.

-Ah, não enche Rey.

-Mas Serena até que tem razão, olhem, ela joga melhor que o Yaten e o Taiki.

-Ela parece que joga sozinha contra o Andrew e o Darien. –Disse Amy. As meninas continuaram conversando e observando o jogo.

Serena tinha a pequena em seu colo e apontou para Lita no campo. A morena roubou a bola de Darien no seu campo e correu com a bola, driblou Andrew e ficou cara a cara com o goleiro. Ajeitou a bola e chutou. O goleiro defendeu, mas deixou o rebote que Lita aproveitou para chutar de novo. Mas como demorou para dominar a bola Andrew lhe deu um carrinho e como ela estava desequilibrada, caiu. Na verdade ela caiu sobre ele que vinha rápido demais. Não foi possível ver com nitidez o que de fato aconteceu, mas no final Lita levantou-se com as mãos na cabeça e Andrew levantou-se ao seu lado.

-Ah, Lita.. Er.. Me.. Você.. –Ele estava tão envergonhado que mal podia falar. Ela olhou então sua blusa e descobriu porque ele estava tão envergonhado. A blusa verde estava toda suja, mas não era isso o pior, seu decote havia rasgado.

-Lita você está bem? –Darien vinha correndo ver o que aconteceu. Antes que o irmão chegasse Andrew tirou a camiseta e deu para Lita que rapidamente a colocou. Eles não falaram mais nada, Lita estava extremamente envergonhada, assim como Andrew, mas eles continuaram jogando. Lita pegou-se olhando para Andrew enquanto jogava e, quando ele a olhava, está desviava o olhar e procurava a bola.

-A blusa dela rasgou?-Perguntou Rey quando eles voltaram.

-Sim, eu lhe dei a minha. Tá suja, mas quebra o galho.-Disse Andrew.

- É ótima. Amy pode me passar o suco, estou com sede.

-Claro, aqui!

Eles passaram uma ótima tarde juntos. Um pouco antes de começar a escurecer Mina despediu-se. Taiki e Yaten acompanharam-na. Amy também foi embora pois tinha que estudar. Lita, Rey, Darien Andrew, Serena e Chibi ficaram no parque esperando o por do sol. Porém uma ligação interrompeu-os. Setsuna ligou para o celular de Andrew pedindo que eles fossem lhe ajudar.

-A Setsuna acabou de ligar pedindo que eu, a Lita e Rey fossemos para o Game. Ela falou que precisava de ajuda para carregar umas coisas. Meninas vocês se importam de ir? Qualquer coisa o Darien pode ir no seu lugar.

- Bem, é que eu tenho que trocar de roupa e..

-Lita nos pegamos uma blusa no caminho, não se preocupe. Melhor irmos então. Até mais Serena, Até Darien. – Disse Rey.

-Darien, você leva a Chibi para casa? Acho melhor nos encontrarmos lá já que não sei quanto tempo vai demorar com a Setsuna..

-Sim e eu levo a Serena também. Até mais Andrew. – Darien abraçou o irmão e beijou as outras meninas.

Serena estava brincando com Chibi no seu colo e a pequena estava cada vez mais sonolenta. Apesar de toda a energia que a pequena dispunha ela se cansou naquela tarde. É verdade que não costumava dormir duas vezes ao dia, como faziam as outras crianças, mas sua energia havia se esgotado brincando com sua família.E não era só ela, Serena também começou a sentir o cansaço e ficar sonolenta. Darien percebeu isso e, delicadamente, puxou Serena para perto de si para que ela pudesse deitar sobre seu colo. E Chibi estava deitada no colo de Serena.

-Darien...O que a minha mãe falou para você quando se despediram? –Serena falava devagar e pausadamente. Estava sonolenta e, escutar as batidas do coração de Darien, servia como sonífero. –É que vocês demoraram e eu fiquei curiosa...

-Não foi nada de mais..

-Então me diga...

-Ela disse que o Shingo mandou lembranças. –Darien não pode ver o rosto de Serena, mas sentiu que ela ficou confusa com sua afirmação.

-E por que ele mandaria lembranças? –Serena ficou com essa dúvida porque Darien mudou de assunto apontando para o por do sol. Eles não conseguiam ver o sol se pondo de fato, mas suas cores no céu eram fabulosas. O azul natural do céu era inundado por nuvens alaranjadas, com tons de roxo e vermelho no céu.

-É tão lindo! –Serena esticou o braço e, com os dedos, acompanhava algumas nuvens como se desenhasse.- É... Mágico.

Darien sorriu. Serena não passava de uma menininha que foi obrigada a amadurecer na sua visão. Toda aquela maquiagem era uma máscara para fugir das pessoas, seu comportamento ajudava a compor a personagem. Uma personagem irreal porque, a verdadeira Serena, era aquela deitada sobre ele. Uma menina cheia de sonhos e desconfiava que nem a própria Serena soubesse quem era de verdade, ela se magoou tanto que estava perdida, tentava ser algo que não era para evitar maiores sofrimentos.

Ele teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Chibi que começou a se mover no colo de Serena, procurando uma posição mais confortável. Darien então olhou-as, ambas dormiam profundamente. Elas se pareciam até dormindo! Darien não encontrava outra explicação a não ser que eram mãe e filha. Todas as teorias que levantou pareciam-lhe confusas demais, como se fossem conspirações tolas. Mirando as estrelas ele começou a pensar em como e quando haveriam de descobrir a verdade. Era óbvio que Setsuna sabia, afinal foi ela que cuidou de toda a papelada. E sua avó também fora cúmplice nessa situação, restava saber quem mais saberia. Andrew parecia acreditar piamente em Setsuna, assim como os outros. Talvez a mãe de Serena também o soubesse, ela pareceu tão familiar com a pequena. "Será que eu deveria contar-lhe a verdade?". Ele achava razões para contar e ainda mais razões para continuar fingindo que nada sabia.

Darien começou a acariciar Serena, como se fosse algo que já estivesse acostumado. Ele também foi ficando sonolento e caiu no sono. Voltou a sonhar com sua misteriosa mulher. Ela estava deitada no lugar de Serena, respirando tranqüilamente. Seu perfume, sua presença o enfeitiçavam de maneira como nunca havia sentido. De repente ela se levantou e correu para o lago e ele a seguiu, mas não tão perto para não assustá-la. Ela começou a cantarolar uma música que soou familiar para Darien enquanto colocava seus pés na água. Ele ficou lado a lado com ela, sentia seu coração acelerado, não sabia o que dizer nem como agir. Essa insegurança era incomum para ele que sempre sabia o que fazer com as mulheres, dava-lhe uma sensação de impotência e outras sensações que nunca havia sentido. Não entendia o porque ficava tão nervoso perto dela. Ele tentou ver o seu rosto, mas ela se virou e disse com uma voz doce: "Eu te amo, Guardião da Terra. E sei que me ama também, por isso peço sua ajuda...Você me salvou quando estava prestes a me afogar, mas dessa vez o perigo é maior. Se me abandonares não irá mais me ver e não será o único que sentirá minha ausência. "

-Eu farei o que for necessário para lhe ajudar!

"Sei que o fará" Ela abaixou-se e tocou na água que brilhou com seu toque, cegando Darien. Ela se levantou e contornou os lábios de Darien, sua mão estava gelada, mas era macia. Simplesmente por tocá-lo ele sentiu-se zonzo, um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e suas pernas tremiam. Tentava controlar-se para que ela não percebesse, mas parecia em vão.

"Guardião, suas princesas o aguardam. " Dizendo isso ela sumiu.

-Quem é você? Quem são as princesas? Por favor, volte e me diga!!- Darien deixou-se cair de joelhos. Distraído ele mirou o lago e viu nitidamente refletido a lua minguante. Estranhou a perfeição do reflexo e olhou para o céu, não havia lua no céu.

-Por que diabos eles estão assim? –Perguntou Shingo irritado.

-Ah, porque eles se gostam.-Respondeu Molly como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo. Os outros estranharam. Andrew tinha desconfianças que o irmão gostava de Serena, mas nunca tinha as comprovado.

-Essa palhaçada vai acabar agora. –Shingo andou na direção dos dois para acordá-los, mas deteve-se. Era assim que deveriam permanecer, juntos, como uma família. A pequena dormia no colo de Serena que se apoiava em Darien. Pai, mãe e filha e não uma filha órfão, uma mãe viúva com a filha morta e um adolescente. Uma família, era isso que ele queria, era isso que ela precisava, alias eles.

Molly que percebeu a aflição do namorado e resolveu agir. -São todos seus.- Disse a Shingo. Ele riu com um ar maligno que assustou Lita.

Sem dizer nada pegou uma das garrafas e foi enchê-la no lago. Rey percebeu o que ele ia fazer e começou a rir. Ele voltou-se para os dois que dormiam profundamente e jogo-lhes a água. Darien se levantou num pulo e Serena bateu a cabeça no chão duro e só então resolveu levantar.

-Por que você fez isso?- Perguntou Darien raivoso.

-Porque vocês estão num lugar público e se quiserem privacidade vão para um quarto! –A resposta de Shingo enfureceu Darien ainda mais, ele estava prestes a responder quando Serena gritou.

-Cadê a Chibi?- Darien voltou-se para ela, a menina tinha sumido! Serena levantou-se chorando – Chibi? Chibi??

-Serena, ela está no colo de Molly, calma. –Disse Andrew tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Serena caminhou até onde Molly estava, certificou-se que a menina estava bem e, curiosamente, ainda dormia. Ela então voltou-se para Molly e disse:

-Nunca mais tire-a de perto de mim sem antes avisar! – O tom de Serena foi firme, mas não soou como uma ameaça, parecia um aviso que fez Molly estremecer.

-É bom ver você também! –Respondeu a amiga sorrindo.

Elas então se abraçaram. Darien olhou para Shingo com um olhar mortal e deixou para trás. Despediu-se rapidamente dos demais e foi para seu apartamento já que Andrew disse que levaria Chibi de volta consigo. Serena descobriu que a presença do casal era mais uma surpresa de Setsuna, eles ficariam por duas semanas com eles e depois teriam que ir embora. Como já havia escurecido, eles foram até o apartamento de Setsuna onde ficaram até o jantar. Andrew levou a Chibi consigo logo depois do jantar e aproveitou e deu uma carona para Lita e Rey no caminho.

Chegou a véspera do show. O sorteio fora no dia anterior e uma das garotas que ganharam comeu mais de sete sanduíches especiais para conseguir os ingressos. Os outros ficaram felizes com os ingressos ganhos e, felizmente, Yaten conseguiu mais ingressos para Molly e Shingo. Eles estavam animados com o show porque, além de Mina fazer uma grande propaganda, Michiru também participaria de uma música tocando seu violino.

Eles decidiram jantar juntos num restaurante. Molly, Shingo, Amy, Rey, Darien, Andrew, Serena, Chibi, Lita e Setsuna. Os artistas estavam preocupados com as ultimas arrumações e não puderam comparecer. O jantar percorreu bem apesar do mau humor evidente de Darien que mal falou durante o jantar. Rey, ao contrário, era a que mais falava, estava animada em encontrar alguém famoso e imaginava como seriam os lugares em que eles ficariam.

Darien se levantou para ir ao banheiro e, sem que os outros percebessem, Shingo foi logo depois. Serena sabia que eles estavam "brigados" por conta do que ocorrera no outro dia e aproveitou para também ir ao banheiro e evitar, caso fosse necessário, uma possível briga entre os dois. De fato eles estavam discutindo e nem era necessário se aproximar muito da porta para escutá-los, então Serena teve o cuidado de permanecer escondida enquanto tentava escutar o que diziam.

-Quando você vai entender que eu não gosto da sua irmã?

- E quando você vai parar de mentir?

-Eu não estou mentindo! Eu não gosto da Serena e duvido que algum dia irei gostar!

-Ela gosta de você, será que é tão difícil perceber? E você demonstra que gosta dela. Eu só não quero que ela se magoe como antes, já te avisei uma vez, se isso acontecer eu mato você.

-Eu não gosto da Serena!-Esbravejou Darien- Se ela gosta de mim não é problema meu. –Serena escutou um ruído e tremeu.- Me deixa sair daqui moleque. Eu não quero nada com a sua irmã e vê se entende isso!-A voz de Darien se acalmou e ficou difícil de Serena entender- Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa...Agora, com a sua licença.

Darien voltou à mesa e logo depois Shingo também o foi. Assim que Darien disse suas ultimas palavras ela entrou no banheiro feminino e trancou-se num Box. Por que seu irmão achava que ela gostava dele? Por que se sentia daquele jeito? "Por que saber que ele gosta de outra dói tanto?" Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto. Talvez seu irmão estivesse certo, talvez ela gostasse dele. "Mas não faz diferença.. ele não gosta de mim". Serena permaneceu mais alguns instante no Box e resolveu se levantar. Arrumou a maquiagem que tinha borrado e voltou para a mesa.

Ela respondia em monossílabas sempre que lhe perguntavam algo, "sim, não, é.." As meninas repararam no estranho comportamento da loira, mas acharam melhor não comentar nada por enquanto. Darien não falou durante o restante do jantar e Shingo demonstrava-se claramente irritado. Nenhum dos dois pensou na possibilidade de Serena ter escutado a discussão. Setsuna reparou o clima pesado que parou sobre eles e resolveu terminar logo com o jantar. Ela pediu a conta e convidou-os, mas por educação, à sua casa. Amy recusou dizendo que tinha que ler um livro, Lita também passou o convite pois estava cansada e queria ter energia para o show. Rey também agradeceu e recusou o convite.

-E ai Darien, vamos?-Perguntou ingenuamente Andrew.

-Não... temos que levar a Chibi para casa, ela tem que descansar. Se quiser ir tanto faz, mas não vou poder te buscar depois..

-Ah, eu também estou cansado, melhor irmos para casa. Vou buscar o carro, sim? –Andrew se despediu dos demais e saiu.

Todos se levantaram, a exceção de Serena que estava com a pequena no colo. Setsuna buscou seu carro enquanto Shingo e Molly a esperavam na porta do restaurante. As outras meninas recusaram a carona e foram ao banheiro antes de deixar o restaurante. Darien, que não queria ficar perto de Shingo, voltou para perto de Serena e deparou-se com uma cena estranha. Chibi parecia cochilar no colo de Serena enquanto ela cantarolava uma música. O estranho foi que a música que Serena cantarolava era a mesma que a sua amada em seus sonhos.

-Qual o nome dessa música?-Serena olhou-o e demorou a responder.

-Não sei.. Minha mãe cantava quando eu era pequena. Sempre canto para a Chibi para ela se acalmar e dormir.

A mente de Darien trabalhava como nunca. Ele permaneceu como uma estátua, não ouviu a buzina de André, não ouviu que Serena o chamava. Ela se levantou e balançou o moreno.

-Você não escutou o Andrew? Ele está lá fora...

-Ah, sim. –Ele delicadamente pegou Chibi em seu colo e olhou para Serena. – Obrigado.-Ele se aproximou de Serena e beijou sua testa. Sem dizer mais nada saiu. A loira ficou curiosa com a reação do rapaz, principalmente porque seu olhar tinha mudado, não sabia explicar como, mas tinha.

Molly, Shingo e Serena passaram a manhã seguinte na casa de Setsuna. Serena resolveu ajudar Molly a fazer o almoço e, incrivelmente, não houve grande desastre na cozinha. Eles assistiram um filme na tv e conversaram, porém nada de muito relevante. Serena ainda estava abalada com a afirmação de Darien e tentava se convencer que não o deveria estar, afinal, ela não iria se apaixonar novamente por um homem então não teria porque sentir dor ao saber que ele não a queria. Tentava associar a um problema de lógica, ele não gostava dela e ela não teria porque gostar dele.. "Por que não faz sentindo então?". Serena olhou o relógio, dali a pouco Darien e Andrew chegaria trazendo Chibi e as meninas também já que haviam marcado de se encontrarem todos no de Setsuna para irem juntos.

Amy foi a primeira a chegar, logo depois os irmãos chegaram com a pequena. Foi Serena que os atendeu e estranhou o belo sorriso de Darien. A situação foi um tanto constrangedora, pois Shingo ainda estava bravo com Darien e eles não se falavam. As meninas tentavam distraí-los, conversando, mas não adiantou muito. Serena respirou aliviada ao ouvir a campainha que anunciava a chegada de Lita.

-Já estão todos aqui?-Perguntou Setsuna de seu quarto, ela mesma pode confirmar quando veio a sala. –Hum, ainda falta Rey chegar. Deixa eu já pegar essa lindinha no colo. Acho que vou ficar com ela no meu quarto, assim ela não vai sentir tanta falta quando vocês forem embora, o que acham?

-Ah, deixa ela aqui mais um pouco tia..

-Serena, quando vocês forem embora ela vai chorar e será pior..

-Setsuna, por favor?-Foi Darien que pediu.

-Tá bem. Mas depois não reclamem ok?-Setsuna colocou a menina no chão e ela começou a andar.

-Mamãããe!-Ela chegou até Darien e lhe deu um abraço.

-Eu não sou a mamãe! Eu posso ser o papai...-Darien repetiu três vezes a palavra "papai" indicando para si. Ele teve uma idéia. –Chibi, ela pode ser a mamãe!- e apontou para Serena.

-Mamãe!-Ela apontou para Darien –Papai! –E apontou para Serena. Todos riram com a cena.

-Que alegria é essa minha gente?

-Rey!

-Tudo isso é saudade é? E ai, quem está pronto para ir ao show? Vamos logo que temos que chegar mais cedo!

Setsuna emprestou seu carro para que Andrew guiasse e assim eles não precisariam se apertar. Serena estava caminhando para ir com seu irmã e Molly no carro com Andrew, mas Darien a puxou e disse baixinho no seu ouvido : Vem comigo.

Ela obedeceu. Não sabia porque mas não conseguiu negar o pedido do moreno. Pouco antes de chegarem ao carro Serena perguntou se Rey não se importaria de ir com Andrew e a morena aceitou. Darien adiantou-se para abrir a porta do carro para Serena e também disfarçou abrindo a porta para Lita.

-Por que a Serena não veio com agente? –Perguntou Shingo irritado.

- Não sei, ela pediu para trocar e não achei que fosse ser um problema..-Respondeu Rey que só então começou a pensar no pedido da loira.

-Será que ela não percebe que aquele idiota vai fazer ela sofrer?

-Shingo, eu entendo que você tenha ciúmes por Serena ser sua irmã e já ter sofrido muito. Mas conheço meu irmão e sei que, se ele gostar dela, vai fazer de tudo para deixá-la feliz. –Andrew falou com muita calma e tranqüilidade.

-O que vocês não percebem é que ele gosta dela e, até agora, só a vi sofrer por gostar dele.

-E como você sabe que ela gosta dele? –Perguntou Rey.

-Eu conheço a minha irmã... Andrew espero que você esteja certo porque logo, logo ele descobre que também gosta dela e eu não quero vê-la sofrendo.

-Fiquei feliz por você ter aceito meu pedido –Falou Darien sorridente.

-Só não entendi o porque o fez...

-Eu aprecio a sua companhia.-Darien ligou o som e sorriu.

-Nossa, adoro essa música.-Disse Serena.

Eles foram conversando durante o caminho. Na verdade Darien conversava com Serena e Lita conversava com Amy.A loira estranhou o comportamento do moreno, em nenhum momento ele tirou sarro dela ou fez uma de suas brincadeiras, muito pelo contrário. Darien se comportou como um exímio cavalheiro, elogiando-a e escutando-a.

Eles chegaram com duas horas de antecedência, porém já havia muitas pessoas esperando para entrar e pouquíssimos lugares para estacionar. Encontraram-se no lugar que Yaten tinha indicado e, com os convites especiais, entraram na área vip.

A área ficava muito próxima do palco e tinha cadeiras confortáveis caso alguém quisesse sentar. A área estava vazia, mas logo começaram a chegar algumas pessoas. Haruka também apareceu por ali e sentou-se perto deles. Michiru apareceu por ali e chamou-os. Eles foram então para os bastidores do show.

-Só não se percam aqui, o pessoal é muito estressado!

Eles chegaram ao camarim de Mina, que teve uma surpresa com os amigos e ficou muito feliz. Ela estava linda com um vestido prateado longo e os cabelos meio presos como usava normalmente.

-Por que a maquiagem forte?-perguntou Serena.

-É para o público enxergar melhor! Eu não gosto muito, mas fazer o que.. E vocês como estão? Conseguiram parar? Amy sabe aquele livro que você me recomendou, é ótimo! –Mina, animada, não parava de falar. Rey achou que ela estivesse nervosa e esse fosse seu modo de descontrair.

-Olá meninas!-Disse Taiki entrando no camarim. –Darien, Andrew e....

-Shingo.-Respondeu o mesmo.

-Shingo, me desculpe a falta de educação por ter esquecido seu nome.

-Rey, você está ...-Yaten apareceu atrás de Taiki e, como os olhos se voltaram para ele, envergonhou-se. – Vocês estão atrasados. Logo mais teremos que ir para o palco.

Eles conversaram por mais um pouco e Serena perguntou do novo integrante. Taiki respondeu que ele estava no camarim deles cochilando.

-Ele é um folgado. –Respondeu Yaten irritado.

-Mas toca bem –Disse Michiru, Yaten deu nos ombros.

-Onde tem um banheiro?

-No final do corredor Serena. Eu deixaria você usar o meu, mas eu não sei mais o que tem dentro dele de tanta coisa que colocaram lá! –Respondeu Mina apontando para o banheiro que tinha algumas coisas peludas na porta.

-Obrigada. –A loira saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro.

Os amigos continuaram conversando destraídos, Darien era o único atento a porta. Serena por sua vez estava bem distraída. Só conseguia pensar em Darien, no que ele falou na noite anterior e como estava tratando-a bem hoje. "Será que ele percebeu que eu ouvi a conversa?" Não sabia dizer. Sem perceber ela entrou no camarim errado, em vez de entrar a direita, entrou na porta a esquerda.

Serena gelou. Aquele não era o camarim de Mina e sim dos Stars Lights e o novo integrante dormia tranqüilamente no sofá. Serena começou a suar, suas pernas perderam as forças. Ela teve que se apoiar para não cair. Estava prestes a vomitar quando percebeu que ele se movia no sofá, provavelmente acordando. Cambaleou para fora do quarto e, como pode, saiu daquele lugar. Darien que observava pela fresta da porta viu Serena sair correndo e foi atrás dela sem dar muita explicação aos outros.

Faltavam alguns minutos para o show começar, os amigos saíram do camarim e voltaram para a área vip para assistir o show. A música era contagiante e eles ficaram muito tempo sem dar falta de Serena e Darien. Michiru subiu aos palcos e tocou seu violino Cerca de uma hora após o início do show, quando eles pararam por alguns minutos, Amy perguntou de Serena.

-É, o Darien também sumiu....-Disse Andrew.

Shingo estava irritado. Ele olhou em volta procurando a irmã e viu-o.

-Que foi Shingo?

-É ele- Berrou Shingo.

Ele se descontrolou, agarrou a grade, xingando, berrando. Não era possível distinguir os xingos dos berros e das ameaças. Ele então se lembrou da entrada para o camarim e voou naquela direção. Os seguranças logo vieram e o colocaram para fora, junto aos outros que tentavam, em vão, acalmá-lo.

Serena não sabia onde ia e nem que forças a levavam. Darien seguia-a, porém não sabia o que tinha acontecido nem como abordá-la. Viu uma oportunidade quando Serena caiu no chão e deixou-se ficar, chorando.

-Serena...-Ele falou com a voz calma e segura apesar de toda a preocupação evidente que tinha com ela. Ele estendeu a mão para tentar ajudá-la a levantar, mas ela não se movimentou.

A loira começou a vomitar. Darien abaixou-se para ficar ao lado dela. Não sabia o que fazer, estava desesperado. Ele pôs as mãos nas costas dela e retirou o cabelo de seu rosto para que não vomitasse nele. Ela parou de vomitar e olhou-o. Moreno, olhos azuis. Suas feioções se misturaram e ela viu, em Darien, o rosto do ex namorado.

-Me deixe em paz!-Gritou a loira, empurrando-o. Ela correu. Seria possível serem a mesma pessoa? Por isso ele estava tão simpático, para consquistá-la e fazer as mesmas coisas? Ela gritava coisas do tipo: Eu te odeio, me deixa em paz, enquanto corria.

Novamente ela caiu. Porém dessa vez desmaiou com a queda. Darien assustado colocou-a sobre seu colo e começou a chorar. Ele sussurrava o nome de Serena enquanto a acariciava. Lentamente ela acordou, mas não demonstrou. A principio achou que estava chovendo, mas então percebeu que apenas seu rosto era inundado dessas gotas. Sentia-se acolhida. As mãos que a acariciavam eram macias e transmitiam tranqüilidade. Vagarosamente ela abriu os olhos e encarou os belos olhos azuis mirando-a preocupado. Darien rapidamente limpou o rosto, na esperança que ela não visse as lágrimas, mas Serena já havia percebido que ele chorava e isso causo-lhe ainda maior confusão.

-Como se sente?-Foi tudo que o moreno conseguiu perguntar.

-Eu... –Serena virou-se para o lado e vomitou mais uma vez. –Melhor agora...

-Você quer alguma coisa?-Serena queria sim. Queria alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê.Serena voltou a chorar. Darien estava preocupado, não sabia o que tinha provocado esse estado na loira, pensava em mil e uma possibilidades. Sabia que se ficasse perguntando a chance dela se calar seria muito maior, então tentou lhe passar segurança para que ela contasse o que houve. Eles estavam na calçada, perto da onde acontecia o show. Serena estava deitada nos joelhos de Darien e ele acariciava-a. –Quando você se sentir melhor..-Disse com a voz calma-Me avise, tá? Não é uma boa idéia ficarmos no meio da rua...

Algumas pessoas que estavam passando, olhavam curiosos. Eles permaneceram mais alguns minutos nessa posição e Serena começou a levantar por conta própria. Darien rapidamente ajudou-a.

-Eu.. eu não quero que mais ninguém... me veja assim. –Disse a loira com a voz chorosa, apesar das lágrimas terem cessado de cair.

- Se você quiser podemos ir lá pro meu apartamento...-Serena fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça, parecia tentar afastar uma lembrança ruim. Isso deu a Darien a certeza do que se tratava, só podia ser... –Tudo bem, que tal irmos para o parque então? Esse horário é vazio e não será tão perigoso...-Ela não respondeu, Darien estendeu a mão e esperou até que ela lhe desse sua mão. Devagar foram caminhando até onde o carro estava, de mãos dadas.

Darien abriu a porta para que ela pudesse sentar, ligou o som baixinho para que ele pudesse escutá-la e dirigiu em direção ao parque. A todo o instante espiava-a pelo canto dos olhos, prestava atenção em sua respiração lenta. Serena não se moveu depois que entrou no carro. Sentou-se largada no banco e apoiou a cabeça na janela, parecia mirar as coisas que passavam, mas na verdade seus olhos estavam vazios. Sua mente não percorria tanto as lembranças dolorosas, mas concentrava-se em Darien. Eles eram parecidos... morenos, olhos azuis, cavalheiros, menosprezavam-na no começo.. Seria esse seu destino?Apaixonar-se por pessoas desse tipo? Talvez... Estranhamente Serena sabia que não tivesse sido Seya que a fizera sofrer tanto e que se tivesse conhecido-o depois e contado-lhe a verdade ele se afastaria. Seria isso então, contaria a verdade para Darien e ele se afastaria. Afinal eram iguais. Mas..." E se ele não se afastar?", se ele continuar sendo o mesmo de sempre.. A voz de Darien ecoou na sua cabeça: "Eu não gosto da Serena! Eu não gosto da SERENA"

Darien parou o carro. Era óbvio. O novo integrante misterioso era do interior e nunca aparecia nos encontros que Yaten e Taiki iam. Seya era do interior. Ele deveria saber que Serena trabalhava no Game.. Rey deve ter contado antes da fita. Aquela fita. Seria possível que ele não soubesse da verdade? E se ele soubesse? "Canalha!" Ele deveria saber... Devia ter desconfiado de algo do tipo.

A loira desceu do carro e começou a andar pelo parque. Darien foi atrás dela, deixando que ela andasse por onde quisesse, mas mostrando que estava acompanhando-a. Ela andou até chegar ao lago, tirou os sapatos e entrou com os pés na água. Abaixou-se e começou a brincar com a água, desenhando algumas formas na mesma. Era isso, contaria a verdade.

"Como eu não pude perceber antes? " Darien se torturava por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber que Serena e a mulher de seus sonhos eram a mesma pessoa. Serena não usava mais os odongos e a mulher de seus sonhos o usava, era como se aquela mulher fosse, na verdade, a forma "pura" de Serena. Era isso. Devia ser. Por isso que ela pedia ajuda. Serena precisava de sua ajuda. Serena precisava dele. E não era só Serena. "Guardião, suas princesas o aguardam." Suas princesas. Duas. Mãe e filha.

-Darien...-Serena levantou-se apresada. Suas mãos ainda estavam molhadas e como viu que o moreno queira começar a falar ela tocou em seus lábios. – Me escute sim? =

Ela começou a contar-lhe sobre toda a história desde o principio. Como conheceu Seya, as coisas que ele fazia, as festas, a gravidez, a perda. Serena contou-lhe com uma grande rapidez tudo que ele já ouvirá na fita que Rey tinha feito. Ela não perdeu a voz como tinha feito antes. Ela não tremeu para lhe contar e nem gaguejou. Apenas as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ele não disse uma palavra, escutou com atenção a todo aquele relato.

-E essa é a minha história, Darien. –Ela deu um sorriso triste- Agora você pode ir...-Darien pegou na mão de Serena,

-Eu não vou a lugar algum. –Serena riu dele. – É verdade, eu quero ficar com você.

-"Eu não gosto da Serena!-Repetiu tentando imitar a voz dele- Eu não gosto da Serena! – Ela riu mais uma vez. –A quem você quer enganar Darien? Vocês são iguais... primeiro todas aquelas malditas brincadeiras me chamando de baleia.. Depois você me trata super bem como um dito cavalheiro! Aposto que quando acabasse o show , você deixaria a Lita em casa e depois diria que esqueceu algo na sua. "Você não se importa de ir até minha casa Serena?" Eu o acompanharia....

-Você está errada Serena!

-Só que seu plano não saiu como queria, não é? Você viu que eu sai correndo e resolveu ir atrás de mim.. Ficou do meu lado lá na rua e percebeu que as pessoas começaram a olhar..

-Serena não é nada disso!

-Shiu! Depois sugeriu que viessimos para o parque.. por que o parque?Vazio.. sem ninguém, certo Darien?

-Você pediu que viessimos para um lugar que ninguém pudesse te ver...

-Pois bem Darien. Já que estamos aqui por que não começa logo o que veio fazer? Quer fazer aqui mesmo? Ou ali no banco é melhor?- Serena começou a se despir. Darien segurou a sua mão

-Serena! Pare com isso! Eu não quero fazer o que você está pensado. –Serena começou a rir riso começou a misturar-se com lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

-Não? Só falta dizer que você gosta de mim e que tudo não passa de um grande mal entendido. Me poupe Darien. –Serena virou as costas para ele –Me solta!

-Eu não vou deixar você ir.-Os olhos azuis de Darien encaravam Serena suplicantes. - Serena me escute, por favor. EU me importo com você. Não vou te abandonar porque me disse o que aconteceu com você... Eu já sabia de tudo que tinha acontecido, E não, não interessa como eu sabia. Sabe por que eu te tratava mal? Por que eu te menosprezava? Para que você não gostasse de mim. Eu não queria que você gostasse de mim Serena. Eu não podia deixar você gostar de mim...-Serena interrompeu-o

-Por quê? –Peguntou com a voz chorosa.

-Porque o Andrew gostava de você, ou pelo menos achava que gostava. Eu sei que ele faria de tudo para deixar você feliz e você seria feliz com ele- Serena balançou a cabeça negativamente- Serena eu não poderia atrapalhar a sua felicidade com a do Andrew, mas então ele percebeu que ama você, mas não como uma mulher. Mas como uma irmã. O Andrew te ama como irmã, Serena. Eu já sabia da sua história e não te abandonei, continuei como seu amigo. Eu não vou te abandonar, Serena, eu juro! –Serena o empurrou.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu gosto de você Serena!-A voz de Darien foi firme, porém muito carinhosa.-Eu gosto de você Serena, me deixe ajudar...

-Para de mentir! Para de mentir, Darien!- Serena colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e balançou a cabeça. – Você não gosta de mim Darien.. Eu ouvi o que você disse ontem! Eu ouvi você berrando "Eu não gosto da Serena!Eu não gosto da Serena"

-Você tem razão.. Eu não gosto de você Serena...-Ela o encarou, não estava esperando que ele dissesse aquilo.

-Viu? Você mesmo diz....

-Eu amo você Serena!-Darien se aproximou dela e colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto da loira, segurando-o para que ela olhasse para ele. –Eu amo você Serena!Gostar é muito pouco para o que eu sinto. Vou dizer a verdade para você e sei que vai parecer loucura. Eu vinha tendo sonhos estranhos com uma mulher. Essa mulher me visitava sempre, nunca falava comigo, apenas cantarolá-la. Ela é linda, sua voz é doce e sua pele macia. Uma princesa. Eu me apaixonei por ela Serena. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ela, todos os dias eu pensava nela, mal conseguia pensar em outra eu não sabia quem ela era, não sabia seu nome, nada! Sabe quando me afoguei? Ela estava no lago e eu fui tentar salvá-la...-As lágrimas ainda escorriam do rosto de Serena. – Eu me viciei na sua presença, no seu cheiro. Não conseguia ficar feliz sem ter sonhando com ela. Me apaixonei por um sonho.. Mas esse sonho é real Serena! Essa mulher existe.. eu demorei muito tempo apesar de todos os sinais que ela me deixou.. Serena a mulher dos meus sonhos é você! Eu só percebi isso ontem a noite, quando a escutei cantarolando a mesma música que você cantarolava em meu sonho. Eu te amo Serena!

-Darien.. você ama uma ilusão... um sonho...

-Não.. Esse sonho é real, Pergunte pra Amy.. quando ela me salvou eu gritava um nome, nem eu me lembrava que nome era e então ela me disse..Eu gritava o seu nome, Serena. Você estava se afogando! Afogando nessa dor que criaram em você. Eu quero te ajudar Serena, por favor, me deixe te ajudar. Você não vai conseguir sozinha, eu quero fazer parte disso. Eu quero que você se torne a mulher do meu sonho Serena. Ela está escondida em você.. sob essa muralha que você criou para se defender. Por que você não usa mais seus odongos e se esconde sobre tanta maquiagem? Não é porque você gosta, mas sim porque você não quer que mais ninguém aproxime-se de você. Você estava tão linda naquele vestido no parque! Aquela é você, Serena. Uma menina.

-Viu.. eu não sou a sua mulher Darien..

-Não, não! Serena você é uma menina, mas eu quero ajudar a você se transformar em uma mulher! Eu quero estar ao seu lado, Serena, confie em mim. Passar por isso sozinha não é fácil, se você compartilhar comigo eu prometo que será muito mais fácil.. Não estou dizendo que vamos nos entender sempre, mas eu nunca vou te abandonar! Eu te amo...-Darien soltou o rosto de Serena e abaixou a cabeça- Eu entendo se você não gostar de mim –Ele levantou o rosto novamente- Mas isso não importa, eu vou estar ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça... você só precisa me deixar ajudar...

-Você quer ser meu guardião por acaso?-Serena falou num tom sarcástico. As palavras dele eram tão sinceras. Serena sentia-se calma, protegida perto dele. Gostava dele, mas não queria se machucar. Queria ficar com ele, mas o medo lhe corrompia a alma. Deveria arriscar? A dúvida lhe destruía o coração.

Darien subitamente a abraçou. Os braços fortes a envolveram. Ela sentia seu perfume inconfundível de rosas, sentia as batidas do coração dele, sentia seu corpo. Ele abaixou a cabeça para dizer-lhe no ouvido: Confia em mim. Me dá uma chance de provar que eu posso fazer você feliz. Serena não respondeu, mas abraçou-o de volta.

Naquele momento Darien soube que conseguiu a confiança de Serena. Ou pelo menos assim o esperava. Eles não disseram mais nenhuma palavra, ficaram abraçados. Prestavam atenção na respiração, na pulsação, no cheiro, no calor do outro. E desse modo poderia permanecer eternamente se não fosse o celular de Darien.

-Eu vou ter que atender... –Disse triste soltando Serena. –Fala Andrew.. Sim ela está comigo.. não se preocupem.. e o show? ..É eu sei.. –Darien tirou subitamente o telefone do ouvido e falou baixinho- Como seu irmão grita!-Serena podia ouvir a voz do irmão

-Cadê a Serena? Onde você a levou? Ela está bem? Eu quero a minha irmã de volta! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça se não trazê-la agora!!! Responde, Cadê a Serena??-Ela tirou o celular da mão de Darien e respirou fundo.

-Shingo? Sim estou bem. Vê se não faz nenhuma besteira ok?... Você sabe do que eu estou falando, ou será que não viu quem tava no show?... Eu sei.. Shingo!Eu vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco, mas tarde volto pra casa da tia Setsuna. Não vou dizer onde eu estou... Eu vou desligar tá? Tchau!

-Haha, eu acho que ele vai ficar um pouquinho mais bravo por você ter desligado na cara dele.

-É né.. haha. –Serena estranhou a cara com que Darien a encarava.-Que foi?

-Seu sorriso é lindo. Assim, espontâneo. Não é tão bonito quando você ri sarcasticamente.

Eles se sentaram no banco e ficaram conversando. Havia muitas estrelas no céu e a lua hoje aparecia, era lua nova. Havia também uma leve brisa que faziam com que ficassem abraçados enquanto conversavam e admiravam o céu. Falavam sobre coisas corriqueiras. De fato não importava muito o que era dito, contanto que continuassem falando e aproveitando a companhia do outro. Passaram cerca de duas horas conversando, rindo até que Serena começou a contar-lhe de quando era pequena e de seus sonhos.

-Eu sempre quis ser uma noiva! Me vestir de branco, entrar numa igreja lotada das pessoas que eu gosto e o homem que eu amo lá na frente, me esperando. Queria constituir uma família.

-Você ainda o pode...

-Não dá mais...

-Não vai ser uma família perfeita, como você sonhou, mas pode sim. Sabe... A Chibi precisa de uma mãe, você de uma filha..

-As meninas são mães dela.. e vocês os pais...

-Não, ela precisa de uma mãe, um pai. Os outros serão tios, primos como toda a família deve ter. Ela precisa de você, como mãe.

-Mãe? É, até que seria uma boa ser a mãe da Chibi.. Haha , mas esse lugar e seu! Eu sou o pai!

-Ela me cismou em chamar de mãe.. nunca vi... Troca comigo, eu não fico nada bem de bolsa e batom, acredite!

-Já experimentou por acaso..?

-Não! Mas definitivamente não seria uma visão bonita... –Serena riu- É verdade. Você também não seria um homem muito bonito. Que tal, você sendo a mãe e eu o pai?

-Uma brincadeira divertida.

-Eu não estou brincando. Eu quero assumir Chibi como minha filha e você como minha esposa.

-Você seria capaz de assumir a Chibi?-Darien fez que sim –Você tem consciência do que isso lhe implicaria?

-Plena consciência.

Serena sorriu e o abraçou. – Você será um ótimo pai!

-E você uma ótima mãe!

Já passava da meia noite quando o celular de Darien tocou novamente. Ele não atendeu, mas ambos concordaram que seria melhor irem, todos já deviam estar preocupados.

-Você tem certeza que não quer que eu suba com você? Imagino que enfrentar seu irmão não seja tarefa fácil.

-Não, eu sei lidar com ele. Boa noite! –Serena beijou-lhe na bochecha e entrou no prédio. Quando a porta do elevador estava se fechando Darien a puxou.

-Se não se importa, eu quero ir com você. –Serena respondeu com um belo sorriso que sim. Ele entrou e deu-lhe a mão. Quando chegaram no andar de Setsuna, Serena respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

-Serena! – Falavam quase que em coro. As próximas falas ocorreram quase que simultaneamente.

-Onde você estava?-Perguntou Rey.

-Você nos deixou preocupados - Disse Lita.

-Achamos que tivesse acontecido algo de ruim – Disse Amy.

-Por que você não nos ligou?- Perguntou Setsuna.

-Calma gente! Uma pergunta de cada vez.

Shingo, que estava calado até então se levantou e caminhou para onde Serena estava.

-Shingo eu....-Ele a abraçou e disse em seu ouvido:- nunca mais faça isso maninha!

Ele soltou a irmã e olhou para Darien. Fez um sinal para que o acompanhasse para fora do apartamento e foi falar com ele, enquanto Serena respondia as perguntas das amigas.

-Será que ele vai matar o Darien? Perguntou Andrew distraído.

-Não, acho que não. Só vai dar um sermão - Disse Molly. Logo mais eles voltaram. Serena conversou mais um pouco com eles e foi se deitar. Estava cansada e foram muitas emoções para um dia só. Ela se despediu de todos e deu um abraço em Darien.

-Vocês estão namorando?-Perguntou Setsuna.

-Nós... Caramba! Eu esqueci de fazer pedi-la em namoro!

- Ê darien, só você hein! –Disse Andrew.

-Meninos eu to cansada.. vamos?-Perguntou Rey.

-Ah, sim Claro. Lita, Amy, vocês vêem conosco não? –Perguntou Darien

-Sim, sim. Se não for problema!

-Imagina, Se não se importarem eu preciso falar com Setsuna rapidinho a sós. –Os outros se despediram e saíram. Setsuna levou Darien ao seu quarto, mas encontrou Serena dormindo na sua cama ao lado de Chibi, então foram ao quarto de Serena.

Darien contou-lhe um pouco sobre o que aconteceu no parque e também sobre sua vontade de assumir Chibi como filha.

-Serena é a mãe dessa criança, elas merecem um pai. –Disse por fim

-Darien.. A filha de Serena...

-Setsuna, com todo o respeito, você até pode enganar quem você quiser, mas não a mim. Eu sei que Serena é a mãe de Chibi e você deveria contar-lhe a verdade. Mas não quero fazer julgamentos, já falei o que tinha para falar. Com licença.

Darien despediu-se de Molly e Shingo e ia sair do apartamento quando Setsuna o interrompeu.

-Você entende o por que eu fiz aquilo? –Perguntou.

-Sim. –Foi a resposta de Darien. Ele saiu e foi se encontrar com seu irmão e as meninas no andar de baixo.

-O que você fez tia?

- Esse é mais um dos mistérios da sua tia, querido. Agora tratem de dormir.

Darien e Adrew deixaram Lita, Amy e Rey nas suas casas e não voltaram para o apartamento deles. Tinham outro lugar para passarem antes de dormirem. Darien fazia questão de ir onde queria e Andrew tentava, em vão, fazer com que o irmão se acalmasse.

-Rey não sabia de nada?-Perguntou Darien.

-Ela jurou que não. Me pareceu verdade, ela mudou .. Eu também falei com o Yaten e o Taiki depois... não contei tudo, claro, mas o necessário para eles entenderem a raiva de Shingo. –Andrew parou de falar- Você não vai fazer isso mesmo, né?

-Ele precisa saber o que fez... E nem pense em me impedir.

-ela não aprovaria...

-Por isso que não vou matá-lo. –Darien falou sério e chegou a assustar o irmão.

Eles chegaram no lugar que queria. Darien desceu do carro furioso. Era esse o endereço que Yaten e Taiki tinham lhe dado. Ele tocou a campainha freneticamente até que ouvisse barulhos de alguém abrindo a porta. Um moreno de olhos azuis abriu-a, ele estava sem camisa e com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

-Que pressa é essa?

-Você é o Seya?-Perguntou Darien.

-Eu... Se você fosse uma garota eu seria sim...Quem é você?

Darien não o respondeu, deu-lhe um soco que o fez cair no chão.

-Que eu fiz? Calma lá.. quem é você?

Darien entrou na casa de Seya e o arrastou para dentro, forçou Seya a sentar em uma cadeira na sala. Andrew entrou também para garantir que o irmão não fizesse uma loucura ainda maior.

-Você se lembra de uma Serena?

-Não...-Ele levou outro soco- Puta que pariu, quer parar de me bater?

-Você tem sorte de eu não matá, uma loira que namorou você...

-Aah... Sei.. Ela era gostosinha, mas muito criança- Seya levou outro soco,

-Darien, vai com calma- Pediu Andrew.

-Qual é? Por que vocês estão aqui? Quem são vocês? O que querem...? Se você me bater mais uma vez eu acabo com a tua raça!!

-Cala boca seu desgraçado! Você se lembra dela? Lembra do que fez com ela? Você tem alguma idéia do que provocou??

-Eu;;

-Você ao menos se lembra por que ela foi embora?

-Sei lá, me falaram que o pai dela a expulsou de casa.

-Ele não sabe de nada.. Darien vamos embora vai.. Não vale a pena..

Darien ouviu o irmão, acompanhou para fora daquela casa, mas Seya foi atrás deles.

-Vocês acham que entram na minha casa, me batem e sai assim? Por que você quer saber da Serena? Tá interessado nela...Alias.. eu te conheço, Você é o ex panaca da minha prima né?

Darien voltou para dar outro soco em Seya, mas dessa vez ele o segurou.

-Não vai me bater mais...

-Você é um canalha desgraçado que destruiu a vida da Serena. Você a drogou e abusou dela!-Darien soltou-se e deu-lhe um soco na boca do estômago.-Você se tornou pai idiota!

-Eu.. o quê?

-Você engravidou a Serena.-Disse Andrew.

-Tá louco é? Foi outro cara.. eu..eu usei proteção... –Seya cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Você abusou da Serena, a engravidou. Ela não te entregou para o pai, ela não quis fazer um aborto.. Foi por isso que ela foi expulsa de casa. Você foi o culpado de destruir a vida dela! –Darien deu outro soco, dessa vez na cada de Seya.

- Eu juro que se você se aproximar dela eu te mato. Um desgraçado como você merece morrer, mas eu não vou fazer isso em respeito a ela...Saia da cidade, procure outro emprego.. ou ande com muitos seguranças porque eu acabo com todos eles e com você se você ao menos pensar em se aproximar dela mais uma vez. Você entendeu? –Seya não respondeu, Darien deu-lhe outro soco- você entendeu?

-Entendi...Ele estava atordoado no chão, sangrando. Darien chutou Seya no meio das pernas.

-Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu te castro se ouvir algo do tipo!

Darien virou-se para entrar no carro, mas Seya o chamou- E o meu filho?Onde ele está?

-Era uma menina. Ela morreu no parto, porque não merecia ter um animal como você de pai.

Darien entrou no carro com Andrew e acelerou.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso.. –Disse Andrew.

-Ele destruiu a vida de Serena, Andrew. Eu não posso deixar um cara desse sem sofrer nada. Imagina se ele já tiver feito isso com outras meninas?

-Não isso.. você não deveria ter mentindo. –Andrew surpreendeu o irmão.

-É melhor assim Andrew, assim ele não fica tentando a procurá-las.. Mas alguém sabe?

-Não, acho que não...

No dia seguinte no Game, Darien encontrou Serena e a levou para um passeio no parque. Ele a pediu em namoro com um anel de prata que tinha uma lua crescente datalhada. O anel era muito bonito e serviu perfeitamente no dedo de Serena. Só então deram o seu primeiro beijo. Ele começou devagar, com um selinho, mas foi crescendo para um beijo quente, apaixonado. Não era violento, mas forte, como a paixão entre os dois.

Molly e Shingo foram embora alguns dias depois e sempre que podiam, voltavam para visitá-los. Serena acabou se mudando para o apartamento dos irmãos, ela dormia no quarto de Darien com Chibi, enquanto os dois irmãos dormiam juntos no outro quarto.

Lita e Andrew estavam cada vez mais apaixonados, porém nenhum dos dois tinha coragem o suficiente para se declarar.O mesmo ocorria com Taiki e Amy que eram ainda mais envergonhados, e viviam estudando juntos. Ele dividia o seu tempo livre entre os livros e aproveitando a companhia dela. Rey e Yaten acabaram assumindo o namoro, mas eles sempre discutiam e se separavam. A paixão era tanta que poucos dias depois eles voltavam a namorar. Mina visitava os amigos sempre que podia, assim como Michiru e Haruka, que nunca podiam ficar muito, mas gostavam de tomar um café de vez em quando no Game.

A banda continuou a existir. Seya não deixou a cidade, mas não se aproximava do Game ou dos encontros que Taiki e Yaten tinham. Os irmãos nunca souberam de fato o que Seya tinha feito para Serena, mas sabiam que a tinha magoado muito e por isso ficavam com atenção redobrada encima dele para que não aprontasse nada. A decisão de mantê-lo na banda foi difícil, mas o fato dele tocar e cantar bem pesou muito a favor dele. E, com o passar do tempo, ele se mostrou uma boa pessoa. Mas Yaten gostava de relembrar o irmão de que não podiam confiar nele.

Serena estava um dia na casa de sua tia com Darien assistindo tv. Setsuna saiu para comprar algumas coisas e Chibi brincava de com uma bonequinha.

-Sabe, é bom ter uma família!

-É, mesmo ela sendo meio confusa. Sabia que Rey voltou com Yaten ontem?

-Haha sabia, ela não consegue ficar longe dele. Minha vida mudou tanto.... e pensar que tudo aconteceu em menos de dois anos!

-Você tem uma vida nova Serena, aproveite-a.

-Eu irei!

-Eu te amo, Serena.

-Eu também me amo Darien! Haha, brincadeira. Eu também te amo!

Chibi levantou-se, caminhou em direção dos dois

-Papai –apontou para Serena, -Mamãe –Apontou para Darien- Beijo! Beijo!

Os dois riram e obedeceram o pedido da filha. Deram um beijo nela ao mesmo tempo. A menina ria feliz.

**Haha, eu sei que o sanduíche pareceu uma coisa meio macdonald's, mas não tinha mais idéia. Imaginem com um gosto muitoooo melhor ok?**

**Acabou!!!**

**Uhuuuu**

**Gente to triste por ter terminado de escrever.. Sério. Mas não dava mais, a fic era pra ter oito cap no máximo e foi indo, indo, indo... Tenho que confessar que não gostei muito do final. Tinha algo beem mais maligno, mas esse final de conto de fadas, com todo mundo feliz é lindo! Acho que depois posto um final alternativo XD Alias, tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora!**

**Agradeço de coração aos leitores. Não é porque acabou que vou deixar de receber Reviews, é sempre legal saber a opinião de vocês! Reclamem o quanto puderem!!Haha**

**Meu plano é, mas pra frente, escrever novas aventuras, continuando essa fic! Tipo, a Chibi crescida e ai sim adicionar todos os integrantes que falta XD Mas fala ai, é muiiita gente! **

**Gii- A Serena não "descobriu" que é mãe, ela já é uma, só precisava da filha!**

**Yue_Salles- fico feliz que você tenha gostado! E ai, o que achou? Não era bem isso que esperava ne?**

**Starzinha- Fiquei mtooooo feliz com sua review!!!!! Mto mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado, por enquanto a fic acabou. Peço desculpas pela demora XD Agradeço aos elogios!!**

**Bj enorme a todos! Q cometaram ou não^^ Por enqnto é isso pessoal!! –Haha pernalonga!!**


End file.
